


The Bindings of Ancient Magic

by LuxasTheIndian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxasTheIndian/pseuds/LuxasTheIndian
Summary: Samuel is a regular boy living in a big metropolis. Surrounded by magic, the boy live as an outcast from this society due to his lack of magical powers. On top of never meeting his parents, he has to deal with a nosy detective that is trying to uncover the truth behind the mystery of the boy's sudden appearance in that world. Against all odds and warnings, Sam manages to put his life on the line just to prove his worth to the people who look down on him. Things were suppose to go easy, but he never expected to stumble on a very mysterious and dangerous man during his endeavors.That one encounter changed the life of the boy forever. He is set to face a very distinctive lifestyle and fight against his own emotions as he dwells deeper and deeper in the bizarre world that the mysterious man lives. Will he find a way to get out of that world back to his old life? Or will something be strong enough to hold the proud boy back in a place he never wanted to be?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This story is about a boy who meets his man under not ideal circumstances  
> In a world where said boy is lost like a little lamb  
> Where magic poses a threat to the boy's life, but also plays a big role into his development  
> A man who takes charge against someone's will  
> In a place with more than a few characters to explore it's stories  
> There are fights which were never meant to happen, but they did anyways  
> A lot of drama  
> A lot of porn  
> Some weird character background, they need some personality after all  
> More porn  
> Some emotional suffering  
> Some comfort  
> And comfort porn
> 
> Yeah. Embark on this ride in a fantasy world filled with mysteries, quality drama, combat scenes which will make you want to watch an action movie after  
> This is my first published story. I've written a few in my head, but they never went into paper. So this is my first-born child, be gentle with it  
> I would love to read comments  
> Advices are much appreciated, of course  
> Lastly, enjoy the reading s2

* * *

“son of a bitch!” was the first thing Alex managed to say when he put his hands in his jacket’s pocket and didn’t find his wallet.

It was mid-July; the weather was rather cold and it allowed for people to suit up. Alex wouldn’t let an opportunity to use his brand-new leather jacket pass by so easily, it had been a rare acquisition around the city.

Omyr was a chaotic city, like every metropolis, but worse. Also known as ‘the center of the world’, the capital was the biggest economic center in the west side of the planet. Omyr was your typical big city, stacked with skyscrapers blocking most part of the blue sky that perpetuated above. People on the streets stumbling on each other as they tried desperately to not be late to some appointment. In every corner of the city could be found a suspicious shop that would sell the most random things you could search for, from little mice eyeballs to high-tech equipment. But the one true aspect that made the city unique, was its whole structure, that were designed to make your everyday tasks easier through the use of magic.

Humans had developed the ability to use magical powers from within their cores in the past millennium, and nowadays it was the most basic thing someone could learn. The buildings were all architected to be efficient. Some shops would simply vanish from one corner of the street if their sales were not going so well, and it would pop somewhere else. Other shops would change its products based on the amount of magic someone had, sorting out poor weaklings from powerful riches.

Power still dictated how the world spun. The alphas in the pyramid would often be strong mages. Since they always developed better in the early years, they would get easy recognition and snatch powerful jobs later on; businessmen, judges, surgeons, company owners and other things. On the other hand, there were people who had little amount of energy capable of doing magic, those were often pushed away by society, since they mostly couldn’t handle regular activities that demanded the use of magic. Even then everyone became very dependable to magic to some extent.

Unfortunately, there were very rare occasions where a child would be born without any resource of power within its core. Those kids would be neglected even by their parents, as they were deemed cursed and could bring heavy judgment and exclusion from society. Despite being a regular human being, they were treated lower than animals, and often they wouldn’t live long, being caught in some tragic ‘accident’ or in worst cases taken away their own lives. Fortunately, only one of those were born every couple of decades, and according to researches, the numbers were decreasing.

Alex was in neither side of the pyramid, he could be mistaken by any regular guy walking around the capital. His pale skin from being away from the sun that was always covered by the high buildings. His dark-brown short wavy hair, that more than often would be a bit grease from all the pollution that it accumulated from walking in the streets. His brown eyes were his most attractable feature, as they shone with passion for his activity. Being a detective.

His build was not very athletic, but he was used to exercising so he could chase the bad guys if needed. Hopefully he didn’t need that often. Except when he was met with unpleasant surprises.

Surprises like a stinky brat stumbling on others ‘accidentally’ to pick pocket. The problem - or rather, the solution - was that Alex knew very well that brat.

Alex considered himself ‘pretty average’. The brat on the other hand, Samuel, was a sight to behold. Despite being called a brat, he was already seventeen, but could easily be mistaken by a twelve-year old boy. He was small, his body was slim but he had an accentuated waist and his skin was smooth like a peach. As if it was not enough, his face features were also otherworldly. His hair was honey brown with some curves here and there that fell on his face as he walked innocently through the streets. His nose was small and a little pointy, which would make him look like a snob if not for his lips, that were quite full and pinky, making he look like an angel child. However, his most esteemed trace was his eyes. Eyes of different colors, one as blue as the morning sky, and the other a green as vivid as the tropical forest. Clearly anyone that would stumble upon such beauty would be shocked admiring it and never ever say that the boy was a little mischievous thief.

“hey you little thief” Alex’s hoarse voice came as he grabbed the boy by the arm

“who are you calling a thief?” an old woman suddenly emerged “let go of my grandson you madman, or I'll call the cops on you” she said as she released the arm of her grandson from the man’s grip

“uh, Ms. Hart, it's me, Alex” the man said surprised by the sudden appearance of Sam’s grandma.

“oh, hello detective. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, the eyes of this lady are not that sharp anymore" she chuckled softly as she adjusted her big round glasses to her eyes. Ms. Hart was every personification of a grandmother. Small, she walked with curved back, the top of her head was grayish-white with curly hair loops. Her face was wrinkled but she could still look very lively when she smiled her big white teeth, and her big round glasses were a nice adorn to her face.

“it’s okay Ms. Hart” Alex gave her a warm smile “I just needed to talk to Sam”

“good Lord, Samuel, have you been up to no good once again?!” she quickly turned to face her grandson, with her hands on her hips and looking dead serious to Sam

“no grandma, it’s just...” Sam tried to dodge the furious look from the old woman, but his mind went blank looking for a plausible excuse that she hadn’t heard yet

“n-no, Ms. Hart, we were just playing video-game on the arcade and -” Alex was quick enough to start a lie

“and he´s just mad that he lost ugly to me and is saying that I cheated” Sam finished smiling confident

“if you two say so” the wrinkled lady shrugged and turned towards Alex “thanks for keeping an eye on him, Alex” she grabbed Alex’s hands and gave a gentle squeeze with a smile on her lips before continuing to walk inside their house

Sam’s house was not bigger than a hut, and it had that old style to it, but you could see it had been well maintained. It caused a weird contrast to the big building across the street. Alex took Sam by the arm once the lady was not in sight anymore and dragged the boy across the other side of the street to sit in a grassy park. One of the few that remained in the city, as more and more buildings were suddenly being brought up, green spaces like that park were disappearing exponentially.

That’s why it was so convenient to live in an almost abandoned part of the city, where the only living creatures around were birds and stray dogs around the park. The buildings across the street were manly fabrics and they occupied a whole block each, so essentially the house was surrounded and mushed between tall walls of concrete, and the park was the only breathing from the huge clouds of smoke that the industry produced.

“Sam you can’t keep on doing this, boy” Alex started as they sat under an ancient tree

“what is ‘this’? What are you talking about you old geezer” the younger answered with a chuckle

“first of all, I'm not that old. I’m thirty-six. Second -” he let his hand inside Sam’s pocket and retrieved his wallet, shaking it, showing it to the boy “- THIS will get you in trouble one of these days”

“wonderful, how the hell you always know?” asked the boy frustrated after being caught again

“come on boy, you are trying to steal from a detective, that itself is already dumb” he let his badge shine under his jacket “but to top it off, you are trying to steal from a Vestigial Detective” he waved his hand in the air and holographic footsteps appeared from the path Sam had made a few minutes ago, indicating his whereabouts

“ugh, dumb magic” Sam rolled his eyes and said even more frustrated now

“Sam, I’m serious. You need to stop. This city is growing more dangerous each day, the number of crimes has been raising recently and someone like you” he poked Sam’s cheek “will easily get killed by some bad guys”

“I can take care of myself, you know” Sam pouted, like an actual child while being lectured

“oh yeah? with what magic” Alex said coldly crossing his arms

Sam just turned his face away, clearly upset by the comment. He didn’t need a lecture, and he clearly didn’t need some old guy reminding him that he couldn’t use magic. The one thing that made Sam powerless, magic. The world was ruled by magical powers, most humans had access to and it was a common thing in the lives of almost everyone, but not Sam’s. He found out that the world was unforgiven and ruthless with ‘no-magis’ (a term people used to discriminate those who didn’t have magic) as soon as the doctor testified that Sam didn’t have any magical essence running through his veins. As a young baby boy, that wouldn’t affect much on his life, but as he grew older, he learned that things were made and built as if properly excluding the existence of no-magis from the equation.

Alex knew things weren’t easy for Sam, but he also knew very clearly that it could be worse, much worse. Every day the number of people disappearing grew. Only a few were found, a part was found dead and the rest were never even found. Despite being a well-protected city - for the most part - Omyr was big enough that a lot of powerful guys could hide without ever being caught. It was, of course, Alex’s job to find them. Not only the disappearing people, but also the bad guys that lurked in the shadows of the city. He knew all this too well, he had a lot of experience with that already, that’s also how he met Sam.

“come on Sam, don’t give me that face. You know I only want to see you safe. I’ve been chasing you for years now and don’t want you to get hurt over a silly wallet” Alex shuffled the boy’s hair being affectionate

Back in the days, Alex had only just graduated from the police academy, and he was already enrolling to study on vestigial magic, the magic capable of retracing the use of magical essence throughout the world, it was a rather unique kind of magic. He’d been assigned to one of his first cases. The case of a baby who suddenly appeared in the middle of a lady’s room.

*please insert someone whispering ‘maaaaaaagiiiiiic’ with tingling fingers here*

Alex was young, but he was smart, had the highest grades in the academy and a brilliant future ahead of him, but none of that mattered because he was never able to solve that one case. He never managed to find out how the baby got there, or why, or who. The only thing out of the ordinary on that case was the sudden flash of lights in the skies right before the baby appeared, which was filmed by some security cameras from the buildings around. That case sent a spark into Alex’s life and ever since he never stopped studying, to the point that, nowadays he was considered one of the most valuables detectives on the force. He alone solved hundreds of cases weekly, while the other detectives solved five or maybe ten if they were lucky. Alex swore to himself he would someday solve the case of the mysterious baby, the baby that had grew and sat beside him right now.

“I’m leaving” Sam stood and started to walk without turning around

“Sam, just be careful ok?” Alex reached for Sam’s wrist, and the boy stopped to look at the man slightly “I know you’re not a kid anymore, but you need to be more careful, if not for yourself at least for you grandma”

Seventeen years ago, the case of the mysterious baby didn’t hit the media. Either because the police didn’t want to stain their perfect records, or simply because it ended in a rather uncommon way. The house where the baby appeared, belonged to a woman, Eliza Hart. At the time she was a nurse at the Omyr Health Center, she was outstanding in her job but she lived alone in a secluded house, nobody ever understood why. She was gorgeous, intelligent, graceful and quite powerful, and yet she was a nurse living alone at what looked like an abandoned house.

The detectives and the police were adamant in taking the child in custody to try and investigate any vestigial magic left on the baby, even though they had already combed the entire house and hadn’t found anything. Everybody had their mouth ajar when Eliza said loud and clear that she would raise the baby. Obviously, almost all the officers were against the idea, especially after the paramedics said they felt no magic coming from the baby’s core.

Against all odds, Eliza didn’t stand down from her decision. Alex was the only detective that supported her, and thanks to his high grades and high regards with his superiors, he managed to convince the police to let Eliza keep the child. Ever since then, Alex started visiting Eliza and little Sam regularly, always looking for hints to possibly solve that old case.

Eliza changed her lifestyle and started focusing on her baby. She got an early retirement from her good services and left to raise Sam properly. Well aware that by the time Sam was a grownup she would be an old lady. Eliza decided to hide the truth from Sam and tell him that his parents died in an accident and she raised him as her grandmother. Alex was against the idea, but never dared open his mouth to tell the truth to the boy, he quietly agreed on keeping an eye at Sam whenever he could. As the years passed, Alex had realized it was not going to be an easy task, even so he wouldn’t have it other way

Sam yanked his wrist free of Alex’s grasp and continued to march away from the park, leaving the man alone to his own thoughts

Alex sighed “kids...”

* * *

Not far from the park, Sam walked furiously on the streets while he grumbled about the detective being a worrywart and always fussing in his life "fuck that, he’s not my dad” he mumbled.

Stomping feet on the street, stumbling on people like he didn’t care (he actually didn’t), never he felt so angry. His face was red with blood running, and his hair was disheveled from the wind that struck as he had run from the park. He was pissed.

Sam felt the urge to do something to vent some of that anger, to make him feel better. So, he did what he knew best, pickpocketing. He started to stumble on people more aggressively, and while he humbly apologized, he stole their belongings. It wasn’t a hard task, honestly, most people were so focused on their rush that they didn’t pay attention to their surroundings. When one or another person didn’t stop, Sam would start a fake cry pretending to be hurt and the people immediately came back to check on him. Who would not check on such a pure and sweet been being hurt in the middle of the street?

Sam was so full of confidence on his acting that he, not for once, got worried about being caught. All he had to do was pay attention to not steal from another detective, that could be dangerous, even though most of them were so full of themselves that they would probably not even admit they’d been stolen. They would probably think they had lost their wallets and that’s that. That was all what Sam needed. Concrete proof of his skills. If he could steal a few objects without being caught, that would prove to that geezer that Sam was able to rule his own life.

The night was falling and the temperature was falling with it, Sam had already stolen twelve wallets, a few watches and a pocket full of jewelry. He was ready to return home victorious with his spoils when he stumbled upon a man. Not your regular type of man, Sam recon. Wearing a navy coat, black fedora hat with a silver feather on the side, and big round black sunglasses that hid almost all his face features. He looked cool. He was tall and a bit bulky and the coat seemed to wrap around his body perfectly, it probably had been tailored finely to fit him. For some reason that man caught Sam’s attention, the way he walked confidently looking forward, the way he dressed, his look. Sam was in awe.

The boy quickly moved towards the man. If he dressed so nicely, he probably had some expensive items on his pockets, that would be Sam’s grand prize. He put on his best poker face and went straight ahead. He marched with strength on his feet, enough to make sure he would stumble hard enough for the man to lose balance. When he bumped into the man, Sam was caught by surprise when the man didn’t even budge with the mighty force that the boy had stumbled on him.

Sam looked up to the man and got nervous, his plan had failed. His backup plan was childish but it had to work. He hurriedly apologized to the man and patted his coat, making sure everything was ‘fine’. The man stared back at Sam and raised an eyebrow. Sam gulped in fear. Then the man nodded slightly and proceeded to resume his walk, unbothered by the fact that a random boy had stumbled on him, and completely unaware to the fact that the boy had snuck his little fingers on his pocket.

‘Jackpot’ the boy thought as he glanced over the belongings in his hands, a leather wallet and a crystal necklace. That might probably cost a fortune. Sam hopped happily as he stirred away in the crowd of people.

After a couple of hours, Sam was heading home after spending a small amount of his treasure. He had eaten a lot of ice-cream and bought some burgers to take home for his grandma, despite being a mischievous child, he had a pure heart always thinking about her. As he walked in the, now most desert, streets of Omyr, he felt this weird cold feeling as if someone was watching him. Young and naïve, Sam decided to ignore the warning his own guts had sent him. Sam clearly had not had enough fun when he decided to walk past an alley to get a shortcut.

He barely had any time to react when two huge black man dressed in sharp black suits appeared in front of him. They towered the boy easily, they didn’t show any sign of emotion on their faces as one of them grabbed Sam. Closing his mouth with one of his giant hands, so the boy couldn’t scream, he lifted Sam like a leaf while his partner gathered the stolen items from the floor. Sam tried to break free but he knew it was futile, the man holding him had the strength of a gorilla.

Sam thought of an elaborate plan to escape his captors, but it was to no avail as he felt his conscience beginning to fade slowly. He tried to scream one last time as the sleepiness caught up to him. He blanked out on the man’s arm. In one minute, Sam was being held struggling, on the other he was unconscious on the arms of his capturer, and on the next second the three of them simply vanished from the alley.

* * *

“fuck... my head is going to explode” Sam whispered as he opened his eyes. Slowly trying to adjust to see anything.

Nothing.

After a few winks his vision started to work again but he had high doubts if it was working properly

“what the f....” he let out another whisper

He could barely see anything in the dark, cold space he had being thrown into. All he could decipher came from the faint yellowish light that shone on the bars across from where he was. He was locked in a prison.

“great” he whispered, much more to himself to make sure he was actually awake and that wasn’t some kind of twisted dream. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t. The silence in the room, the cold atmosphere, and the freezing marbled floor underneath him all told Sam that wherever he was, it wasn’t a dream.

Sam stood, stretching his legs making sure they weren’t sleeping and walked across the room to the bars.

Nothing.

There was a very small dim lit lamp on the wall in the corridor, but Sam couldn’t see or hear anything past that light. He didn’t dare scream. God knows what his captors could do to him if he screamed. He’d rather appreciate his time alone while they hadn’t yet found out he was awake. So, he stepped back and sat in one corner of the pitch-black room again.

Sam tried to think of ways he could get out of this mess, but the more he tried, the harder his head hurt. It felt like he had hit it against the wall several times, and who knows, ‘maybe the bad guys did’ was what Sam considered.

Losing track in time, Sam accommodated himself against the stone wall and closed his eyes, waiting for his head to stop hurting.

He dozed off.

* * *

Sam woke again hours later by the sound of the jail bars being opened. He blinked a few times waiting for his vision to adjust once again and after a few seconds he could see the outline of a man standing at the cell’s door.

“stand up brat, Master wishes to see you” came the voice from the man, harsh, cold and loud

The boy wanted to oppose, but he didn’t have the ways to do it. He was hungry, cold, lost and could barely understand what had happened and what was going to happen. He simply forced his feet to stand and walked over. Only when he was closer to the light from the corridor, was when he realized the man standing there was one of his captors. Still dressed in a black suit, his expression was somewhat softer now. Sam expected the man to grab him and force him out like he had seen in movies, but the man simply gestured for Sam with his hands.

They walked across the corridor illuminated only by the dim light lamps that hung from the cold stone walls. Sam saw three more cells but all of them were empty. It only meant that whoever those people were, they were not keen to keeping captives.

At the end of the corridor stood an iron door, of course, huge and a bit old by the looks of it. Whoever chose the decoration of that place made sure to look like a medieval dungeon. Sam thought it was cool, despite his current situation. He didn’t dare open his mouth though.

The man produced a key out of his pocket, and opened the door. What stood on the other side was nothing like Sam had expected

When the doors opened, they stepped in a big room. Two big red sofas were placed by the grey walls in one corner. A small oak wooden table stood right in front of it, placed above the furriest beige carpet Sam had ever layed eyes upon. The floor itself was made out of beautiful wood and there was a bright pendant hanging from the tall ceiling that lit the whole room nicely. Wooden shelves held a good number of books in one of the vacant walls and right in front of Sam, on the other side of the room, stood twenty feet wooden doors, sculpted with strange green symbols that Sam had never seen before.

The black man took the lead and knocked on the huge doors.

After a few seconds came a voice allowing them to enter.

And that’s when Sam really lost it.

He thought that the previous room was amazing, but apparently it was only a small waiting room to the massive room he stood now. Starting with the white marbled floor, it shone so bright with the reflection of the lights that Sam had to look up to avoid getting blind. There were windows in the two sidewalls, huge windows that let the sun make the room feel like it was outside in broad day light. Equally huge olive-green curtains were drawn back by the windows. On the opposite side of the room that Sam had just entered, stood a massive bookcase that occupied the entire wall, full of books, in all sorts of colors. Weirdly enough, in the middle of the bookcase there was a fireplace all set in black marble, that burned green flames which made the big room feel cozier. In the middle of the room, under an enormous crystal pendant, stood an oak-wood table. The table was so massive, it looked like they had chopped the tree and literally put it there. Behind the table sat one single man, focused on all the paperwork he had before him.

If not for a subtle ‘cough’ of the black man that stood behind Sam, the man seated at the table would’ve not raised his head. When he did, Sam immediately recognized the figure. It was the navy coat guy that he stared in awe back in the streets. The man from whom he stole the necklace. The same necklace that was now at the table in front of Sam’s eye.

Everything clicked, but it was too late

Before Sam could snap out of his awestruck state from the marvelous room, the black man behind him spoke again

“Here’s the kid, Master. Are you sure you don’t want me end him?” he talked in a serious tone that made Sam tremble in fear, taking a step away from the guard

“there’s no need” came the voice from across the room. It was a thick and calm voice. It sure belonged to a huge man, and he was seated just a couple feet away from Sam. The boy felt shivers running through his spine. Fear and anxiety were the only feelings he had on his body at that moment “you can leave us now, Mike. I believe our guest is going to behave” he concluded

Mike, the black man that had captured and escorted Sam, bowed and left the room. Sam was now alone with the navy coat guy, and he thought that the dungeons might’ve been better.

“come closer, boy” ordered the man adjusting himself in his chair to look straight into the boy’s eyes. Sam hesitated for a second but forced his feet to move.

When Sam closed the distance between them, he was finally able to put a proper face to that man’s voice. Now that he had no hat and no glasses, his features were enlightened by the golden sun light. The man had long silver hair with a single green strand coming out. His eyes were some sort of dark green that resembled the deep green of a forest. He was stunning. Sam couldn’t help but take a deep breath as he realized how much cooler the man looked, now that the boy knew he was gorgeous.

“you look surprised, boy” the man started again breaking the spell on Sam “I must say I am as well. First, I never thought an innocent looking angel like you would be a little rascal thief. Secondly, it never crossed my mind someone would actually be able to steal from me. So, at least I must congratulate you on doing so” he finished with a chuckle as he pushed his chair to stand “now...” the man’s voice changed to a low dangerous tone and Sam flinched in anticipation

“I-I’m really, really sorry, sir, I never meant to steal from you. It was a mistake. My friends made a bet-” Sam desperately tried to come up with an excuse to save his skin from whatever danger he had felt in that man’s tone

“Quit the acting, Samuel” the man roared

Sam flinched again, this time contracting his body as if trying to hide. He didn’t know what, but something around that man made him feel so vulnerable, so defenseless, he couldn’t help but want to hide. Also, how did that man knew Sam’s name? Who exactly was him?

The man walked around his table to reach the boy. He took Sam’s chin with his hand and raised his head until their eyes met. Sam trembled and blinked as a tear strolled down his cheek, fearing what his destiny would be.

Sensing the stiffness in the boy’s body, the man let go of him and took a step back, giving the boy some breathing space.

He sighed displeased

“I’ll make this short” the man resumed with a calmer soft tone, well aware of the trembling kid that stood right in front of him “my name is Bartholomeu Kingsland. I’m the owner of this estate you are standing right now. The facts are as follow: you stole my belongings, you were caught. Do you agree?” he asked

Sam was still shivering, and his mind couldn’t process what was happening precisely but so far, the man, Bartholomeu, hadn’t tell a lie. The facts were accurate and to that point Sam couldn’t argue, so he simply nodded in agreement, blinking back another tear that were already forming behind his eyes

“good, you’re not stupid then. As for your punishment...” Bartho’s face was serious, he didn’t show any expression at all as he thought for a brief second “you shall be a servant here until you atone for your crime” he finished.

Sam was shocked by the crude way the man took this matter. His disregard towards Sam’s life as he simply stablished a punishment that seemed good for HIM, not for Sam, but for him. The fear Sam had, suddenly subsided to a growing anger that boiled inside him. His face became red in a split second and he was ready to burst into a fight with that stupid soft-spoken creepy bastard that stood so full of himself in front of Sam. Sam clenched his fists regaining some of his strength

“THAT’S RIDICULOUS!!” the boy shouted. Bartho raised an eyebrow the same way he did when the boy stumbled on him back in the street “HOW DARE Y-” Sam was suddenly cut by Mr.King, who slowly raised his hands stopping Sam’s tantrum

“watch your tongue now, boy. I won’t tolerate such behavior from my servants” Bartho said in a calm but cold voice, like he tried to tame a street dog “you should be glad you’re even alive, boy”

Sam clenched his fists tighter, feeling he could jump on that bastartd’s neck anytime now, GOD, the way he called Sam ‘boy’

“I’D RATHER BE DEAD THAN BE LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY STUPID FACE” Sam retaliated angrily, not really thinking straight anymore

Instead of reprimanding the boy, Bartho chuckled, which made Sam even more angry. Mr.King knew he could be a bastard sometimes, but he was sure as hell he wasn’t ugly. His cockiness wouldn't let that go unnoticed. So at that moment he knew Sam was just being irrational. He decided to play along in the best way he could. He yanked Sam and pressed the boy against his chest, with one hand he secured the boy by the waist and with the other he lifted Sam’s chin, so he could stare into Sam’s angry eyes once more.

Sam was once again lost for words, he didn’t expect a reaction like that, much less under those conditions. He was literally thrashing Bartho and yet the man pressed the boy against his muscular chest so easily, like all Sam’s efforts were nothing more than child’s play. The boy was furious as his eyes met with Mr.King’s

Fortunately for him, Bartho had just lost all his line of thought the second he stared deep into Sam’s eyes. The man couldn’t believe such beautiful eyes were bestowed on such an angelical face. He admired Sam’s face as it was the most precious and beautiful thing in the world. If only that boy’s attitude wasn’t so bad, maybe he... Maybe Bartho could...

“LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT” Sam struggled against Bartho’s arms, waking the man from his trance

“we’ll fix that attitude” Barto said calmly as he grinned against the effortless struggle of Sam to release himself “for now I’ll keep you on a tight leash” he smiled deviously and winked to the boy

Sam felt all his anger rise up in his head, but still he couldn’t set free from that monster. He struggled, kicked and jerked against the man but he didn’t even budge. Just how strong was this guy?

Finally, Sam was released and he quickly took two steps back, making a distance between him and Bartho. He turned on his feet ready to run

“I wouldn’t if I were you” came the voice from Bartho which made Sam stay still, afraid of some possible consequences to his sudden decision “I just put a magical tracker on you. Unless you want to actually end up dead, I would suggest you not trying to escape”

Sam turned, throwing daggers at Mr.King for his words. And again, that snob smile spread across his face, like he had just won a battle (which honestly, he had) everything on that situation put Sam on edge. He was about to throw another tantrum when, Bartho suddenly clicked his fingers, and the doors to the office opened. Letting a young boy inside

“Oliver, take Sam to his room. Then teach him how to properly serve me” Bartho said the last phrase with another smile on his face. If one wouldn’t know, they’d say Mr.King was broadly provoking the boy.

Oliver, the boy that had entered, nodded and approached Sam. He gently put his hands around Sam’s arm and calmly pulled him.

“behave, kitten” Bartho whispered as he patted on Sam’s cheek slightly

Sam gulped and bit his lip. He had a turmoil of emotions inside of him, yet he wasn’t able to convey those feelings into words. He literally was lost for words with the actions of that crazy stupid handsome evil guy.

The boy had lost all his will to fight. He just let himself be grabbed by the other young boy outside the room.

Only when they were walking in the large corridor he could feel the destroying humiliation as his tears hit the floor in a continuous stream. He started to sob soon after. His mind was a mess, his body was depleted of energy, his stomach hurt from hunger that only now he felt, and his ego was the one that took the ruthless blow from the merciless man that held him captive now.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> this chapter is just a little bit longer than the the first. I'll try to make them the same length, I guess. And probably expect a weekly update.  
> Thanks for who commented s2 it motivated me a lot :))  
> enjoy!

* * *

It took Sam a few minutes before he could realize where he was. He’d let the young boy, Oliver, drag him out of the devil’s office through a huge closed corridor, which he didn’t pay attention due to crying with his head lowered. And now he was standing in a room. It wasn’t overwhelming, but it still was far better than anything Sam had owned. 

The room itself wasn’t big, but it was comfortable enough for two people to live in, and despite that there was only one bed in the center of the room. Above the bed there was a nice window that let the sunlight shine inside, as the cream flowered curtains remained drawn back by the side. Next to the door, to the right, stood a nice dark wood wardrobe that stretched from wall to wall. On the other side there was a huge mirror from the floor to the ceiling, which made the room seem bigger. Right next to the mirror stood a pretty desk with the same dark wood as the wardrobe and a small chair. There was one other door in the room, next to the mirror, that led to a nice ensuite bathroom. 

Sam was still shaken from the recent events and he could probably have stood there for an hour or so just letting all the information sink in, but Oliver didn’t have that much time, so the young boy took the first step 

“you know... y-you shouldn’t be mad at Master. He... He’s not as awful as he just appeared” the boy said weakly, as if he tried to convince himself of his own words. Fortunately for him, Sam wasn’t quite paying attention before he snapped from his mindless state 

“sorry, what did you just say?” Sam replied, finally turning around to face the boy that had, in a way, saved his life. If not for Oliver, Sam would probably have attacked Bartho out of sheer hatred that consumed his being. 

Oliver stood there, fidgeting with his fingers shyly. The young boy was beautiful as a wedding bouquet, all his features resembled the softness of flower petals. His shoulder-length straight grayish-blond hair waved gently as he moved his lean body. He was a bit taller than Sam but didn’t appear much older than a sixteen-years-old boy, his face was very symmetrical, and his eyes were a vivid lilac. One could lose track of time just dipping into the color of those eyes, but they would soon be taken away by the sight of those tender and soft pink lips, even Sam had to take a deep breath as he felt a warmth inside his chest. 

“You’re beautiful” Sam whispered in awe, without really thinking he could be heard 

The comment only made the view more unbearable, as Oliver started to turn scarlet red from the compliment. 

“S-sorry” now it was Sam’s turn to blush as he realized what he had just said 

“I-it’s ok, I mean... Thank you” Oliver smiled “Master always says that, but hearing from an outsider is kinda embarassing” 

Sam only managed to chuckle before turning away, to avert getting lost into the boy’s beauty again “I can’t believe that monster would know how to praise someone” he snorted looking at the window 

“That’s not true. He is a gentleman-” Oliver tried to argue back but Sam snapped before 

“A GENTLEMAN?” the boy turned to face Oliver; pure disdain spread across his face “do you think a gentleman would do this?!” he waved with both hands around the room, emphasizing his imprisonment “bullshit...” he added lowly 

“It’s not as bad as you think” Oliver tried once more “I’m sure you’ll adjust in no time and you won’t even remember how the city felt” 

Clearly Oliver had the best of intentions, but he had chosen very bad words to phrase it. Sam opened his mouth in disbelief, as if the boy had just suggested the craziest idea ever. Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, telling himself that his enemy was the creepy bastard with silver hair, and not that young and naïve boy standing in front of him. Surely that pervert had sweet talked the young boy into submission with pretty lies, but that wouldn’t work with Sam. No one could imprison a wild teen spirit. At least that’s what Sam thought 

“Look, Oliver, I don’t know what that madman said to you, but I won’t fall prey to his words. I may not be powerful, but I know one trick or two to get me out of sticky situations” Sam had a grin and a look of confidence on his face “I’m not planning on staying in this luxurious cage for too long” 

Sam stepped closer to Oliver, took his hands in his, squeezed lightly and threw a cute pleading look over the other boy 

“If you could help me escape, maybe I could take you with me” he said in a tone almost whining 

“Sorry Sam, I don’t think you’d understand so easily” Oliver let a soft sigh escape “for starters, I don’t want to leave” he gave Sam an apologetic smile “Then, let’s suppose you find a way out of here; you wouldn’t be getting far because you have a magic tracker in your body, the men would be getting you and god knows what would happen to your poor soul. Do you understand? Your best option is to obey” 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE, I FUCKING HATE MAGIC” Sam shouted to the ceiling trying to vent some of his frustrations “there has to be a way to get rid of this stupid tracker” 

Oliver must have been unaware of his actions, because in the next second Sam was all over him again after he’d seen Oliver turn his head slightly trying to hide something 

“OH, YOU KNOW, there is a way and you know it, please, please tell me” Sam tried once again his pleading eyes with a warm squeeze to Oliver’s hands 

“I- I... I don’t know Sam, it’s risky and...” he stopped when he finally looked into Sam’s eyes, giving in to his pleas “I can try...” he added lightly 

“THANK YOU, thank you so much, I knew you were an angel. I will take you out of he-” Sam couldn’t control his excitement as he hopped up and down around the room before being cut abruptly by the other boy 

“BUT, it might take some time, and until then you have to promise me you will behave” Oliver added “also, I already said I’m not leaving, so please be quiet about this. I don’t want to be punished for helping a selfish little brat” Sam’s excitement died on his throat as he heard Oliver’s cold words. He felt a sting in his spirit, but decided to play along as he would eventually get what he wanted and would probably never see those people again 

“wow, ok... I will behave” Sam said monotone “so, what’s the plan?” 

“there is a magic stone in Master’s bedroom that jams magical signals, he usually uses it when he’s making private calls. If somehow you manage to get the stone, and find a way out, that could probably be your pass. And when you’re back in the city, just find someone to deactivate the tracker” Oliver explained so cohesively, it seemed like he had chosen his words for a presentation 

“and how do I-” 

“I can get you into Master’s room, and then you’re alone” **_bitch_ **

“thank y-” 

“don’t, I’d just rather Master doesn’t waste his time with you, that’s all” **_slap_ **

Sam was shaken. At first, he thought Oliver was nice and that he would do the boy a favor trying to take him away from that hell, but now suddenly the boy showed its fangs towards Sam. He didn’t know how to react, he never had to deal with people back in the city. Everybody always pushed him away and he just lived being an outcast, keeping social interactions to a minimum except for his grandma and the nosy detective. He was experiencing new feelings, and he wasn’t quite sure he liked those so far. Nonetheless, he had to behave and obey for now in order to get his golden ticket out of the prison. So, for whatever reasons Oliver had, Sam would push it away and focus on his task. He forced himself to smile and take another step forward 

“Ok, then please teach me how to serve the o’ great King” Sam said in a mocking tone as he bowed in a reverence jokingly 

Despite being in a sudden bad mood, Oliver couldn’t help but let out a smirk as he saw Sam’s little interpretation. 

It was already late in the night and Oliver decided he would teach Sam in the morning. It was the wisest choice, since he could take a breath from the boy and maybe start again in the next day. Oliver told Sam to take a shower and maybe relax. Sam gladly agreed to it. 

When Sam stepped out of his hot bath, he was feeling a lot more relaxed and he was feeling clean, which was something he liked a lot. Oliver was nowhere in the room and Sam only worried for a second before reaching for his table. There, sat a plate with grilled chicken, rice, salad and a note next to it: 

‘ _We’ll be starting tomorrow, eat and rest_   
_Oliver._ ’ 

Sam didn’t think twice, he devoured the dinner as his stomach was basically turning into a black hole by the time. It was delicious and he was really satisfied. It had been the best meal he had that week. 

The boy moved to the bed, pulled the covers and closed his eyes. Memories flashed inside his head reminding him from the recent events. He pushed it away feeling his fatigue catch up. 

* * *

The next day Sam was awaken by the strong rays of sunlight shining above his head. It felt like the sun was shaking his body until he realized that wasn’t the sun, but Oliver. The blond boy was pushing Sam not so gently 

“Come on, WE have a lot to do. Master is about to wake so, rush” Oliver said as he opened the curtains wider, letting more sunlight shine in the room. Sam could swear it wasn’t possible to be any brighter, but clearly, he was mistaken. 

Sam rose from his bed still in a slumber, he tried to speak but his brain cells were still sleeping heavily. Oliver just sighed lightly, starting to feel like he would be babysitting a child, before he grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him straight to the bathroom, shutting the door as Sam got inside. 

The boy understood the message and finally started to react. He brushed his teeth, took a short bath and dried himself. When Sam stepped outside to dress himself, he didn’t find his clothes anymore. Instead, there was a set of brand-new clothes laying on the table. 

“w-what’s this, Oliver?” he gestured to the boy as he grabbed the top piece 

“it’s your uniform? Duh!” the other boy retorted with a weird face, quite not believing Sam had asked that question 

“do I real-” 

“oh my god, yes! Why the hell are you even asking? Do you even know how a servant works?” Oliver was pissed with all the dumbfold questions 

Sam took the hint from Oliver’s tone and proceeded to dress up in his new uniform. A white short-sleeve collar shirt, with a black twill short that fitted perfectly right above Sam’s knees, leather suspenders held the outfit tight into place and lastly a red bow-tie surrounding the shirt’s collar. Sam dressed and spun around to look at Oliver, who was meekly admiring his colleague 

“damn, I look clean. What do you think?” Sam asked almost cheerfully 

“you forgot one piece” Oliver answered pointing at the table, where stood one last piece of clothing 

“wha-” Sam turned to grab the piece he had indeed missed, because he actually didn’t pay attention to the almost fabric-less piece of clothing “what the fuck is this?” he asked while grabbing the laced red thong 

“that’s, uh... the underwear? Duh!” Oliver rolled his eyes. ‘Seriously, how much longer god?’ he thought 

“do I real-” 

“YEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!” Oliver shouted “Now please, hurry the fuck up, for fucks sake” he wasn’t one to swear, but that situation just got to his nerves 

Sam felt a bit of heat rushing through his cheeks as he turned around and stepped back into the bathroom. He hesitated for a second with the thong in his hands ‘Am I really doing this?’ he pondered as he stripped to change. When he stepped outside again, now with the uniform complete, he couldn’t help but ask shyly to the other boy 

“ar-are you also...” 

“uh? Oh, yeah” Oliver stood and lowered just a bit of his shorts to show his baby-blue laced thong that matched his bow-tie “don’t think too much, all the others use too. It’s part of the uniform, after all” the other boy just nodded 

Oliver could finally start on the teaching. He glanced over to Sam, admiring one last time the boy’s beauty. He probably wasn’t worth Oliver’s worry, but he had to try. And if his Master liked the boy enough to keep him, that was probably more than enough for Oliver. 

Oliver patted the spot next to him on the bed so Sam could seat. 

“alright, I’ll try to make it quick since we don’t have much time left. I will just assume you know nothing about being a proper servant, and much less of etiquettes” Sam just nodded, he couldn’t really argue against that so, Oliver continued “as the name implies, a servant serves someone, in this case, Master King. SO, if he asks you to do something, you just do it. No questioning. However, we are not always by his side, which means we must take care of other things as well. First, house chores. We do all the labor work around this mansion, from washing the dishes to gardening, everyone has a schedule, so it doesn’t get too tiring on a single person. You’ll be expected to start your duties on the house tomorrow, today you’ll just stick with me so I can show you around” Oliver took a little bracelet out of his pocket and locked around Sam’s wrist 

“this is a magic bracelet that Master uses to call on us. If it vibrates on your wrist, it means Master is calling you and you should be there ASAP!” 

“how the hell will I know where he is?” Sam asked analyzing the pretty stone bracelet 

Oliver was caught by that question “uh... so... you kinda just know. Like, if there was a voice in your head telling you where to go” he never had wondered how the device worked, he just knew it worked 

Sam thought it was strange but decided not to care about it 

“what about the etiquettes?” Sam asked rather intrigued about the rest 

“oh right. Master is pretty strict about etiquettes. I’ll try to teach you as much as possible while we walk around today but, for starters, you must drop that foul mouth of yours. Master hates swearing” 

‘interesting’ Sam thought as he started to recall as much bad words as he could, already planning on how he would annoy Bartho in the best way he could. Obviously, he would be risking a punishment, but he wasn’t intending to stick around that long anyway. 

As soon as Oliver finished giving Sam a few tips on how to behave around Master King, their bracelets started to vibrate. And, to Sam’s surprise, he actually knew where he needed to go, ‘dining room’ he could hear his own mind telling him. They both quickly left the room. Oliver walking ahead as he explained what the doors in the corridors were and how he could get to the dining room. They walked through the corridor until they reached the central stairs that led to the entrance hall. 

Sam could swear they didn’t pass through there yesterday. He blinked in awe as they went down the white marble staircase covered in crimson red carpet. The handrail was made of dark wood, the same as the furniture into Bartho’s office. A huge silver chandelier hung from the tall ceiling, all made from a mix of colorful glass and shining stones, which made the white walls shine with colors. They walked to the right side of the entrance door, directly into the dining room. 

Once again, the luxury of the place made Sam freeze in place as he admired his surroundings. On the side wall stood huge arched windows. A navy-blue veil covered the windows diffusing the sunlight, making the room cozy. A twelve-place light-wood table stood in the middle of the room, all set with silver dinnerware and crystal glasses. Several small chandeliers run in the ceiling through the extension of the table, lit with a yellow dim light that made the place look welcoming. In one corner of the room, right next to the windows, stood a black piano. Sam hated the fact that he couldn’t deny Bartho’s fine taste. Fortunately, no one was in the room, so he admired for a couple of minutes until Oliver reached for him. 

“Ok, we’ve made it on time. Let’s go” the blond boy gestured for Sam to follow him, and vanished behind a set of black curtains that stood right next to the piano 

Sam carefully opened the curtains to reveal his next destiny, the kitchen. Now, Sam had known kitchens were often big due to the number of utensils and equipment you need to fit in there, but that. That was overkill. Somehow, the kitchen was around the same size as the dining room, except that instead of a huge table, there was a huge gray marbled island in the middle of it. White porcelain floor, white walls, gray counters and stainless-steel furniture to match the gray marbled counter. The place was modern and clean, the sunlight that shone through the huge window panels above the sink, made everything look bright and new. It was a sight to behold, even with a young boy running around from side to side, balancing several pans as he finished the dishes laying on the counter. 

“d-do you need help?” Sam dared to ask as he saw the rush from the other boys. Oliver had already started to help his friend 

“no sweetie, we’re good” the boy cooking, which Sam assumed to be the chef, replied 

“don’t be soft on him” Oliver retorted as he ushered Sam to the kitchen sink “start washing, the more hands the better” 

“you’re always so... ok, ok. Thanks for the help, love” the chef winked at Sam as he dashed from the oven to the counter 

“n-no problem” Sam replied almost too low 

“by the way, Sam, this is Louis. He’s our chef here” Oliver said as he also dashed from one side to the other, maneuvering a few glasses in his hands “and this, Louis, is Master’s new pet” he pointed to Sam with his elbows. Sam turned his head instantly, throwing a glare over his shoulder to where Oliver was setting the glasses “oh yeah, he is still a bit wild, careful or he might bite you” he laughed and ignored Sam’s angry stare 

Louis was the definition of Indian beauty. He was an inch or two shorter than Sam, but his thin body made him look taller. His brown skin contrasted with his honey eyes, his lips were full and chubby. His hair was waist long and he kept it in place with a nice evenly bun on the top of his head. Honestly, he could be a superstar model, but instead he was in that hell’s kitchen, running from side to side as he desperately tried to finish his chores on time. Even so, Louis approached Sam with an apologetic smile on his face and bumped shoulders 

“don’t mind him, he’s just teasing you. You’re very pretty, and you smell nice” he leaned closer to grasp Sam’s sweet scent. Sam could swear his face had become a volcano as he felt his cheeks flush 

“t-thank you” he lowered his head and focused in the plates he had been washing 

“ugh, of course you’d be so docile with him. He’s totally your type” Oliver rolled his eyes from the other side of the kitchen as he started to leave with a few plates in hand “be careful Sam, that snake sheds skin overnight” the boy almost shouted as he left through the black curtains 

Sam chuckled but couldn’t help but being alert as he looked back to Louis, double checking the boy. Louis simply shrugged and winked back at Sam once again. 

* * *

The boys had already finished all their chores in the kitchen when Bartho finally appeared in the dining room. The man had an immaculate look to him, like he had slept standing. His silver hair was braided, and it fell just past his shoulders. His face was peaceful, he wore a long sleeve black shirt with gray sweatpants, a set that on anyone else would just look lazy, but on him it looked refined and serious. 

He walked around the room, pressed a few keys to the piano, making the sound echo. Then he glanced over to where the boys were standing, in the corner on the other side of the room. He gestured for Oliver, and the boy nodded and stepped forward. As Bartho took his seat at the head of the table, Oliver sat in front of the piano and started to play a melodic song. Bartho had barely sat and Louis left to the kitchen, returning seconds later with a trolley carrying several silver trays. 

Louis picked one of the trays and set it in front of his Master. The man inhaled the scent of his omelet and smiled. When Louis was about to serve the second tray, Master King raised his hand, stopping the boy. 

“let the puppy do it” he said as he looked directly at Sam 

Sam took a brief second pause before moving. He had to process the information that he’d just been called a ‘puppy’ and he didn’t like it. Still, he forced a bitter smile and took the tray from the trolley, walking towards the table. He set the tray letting it hit the table to make a sound, then he looked back at Master King, forcing an even bigger smile. Bartho just chuckled, he knew a tease when he saw one, and he wouldn’t fall for it, at least not now. The man inhaled again the scent of his wonderful pancakes, and he smiled fondly. Sam finished setting the other two trays next to Bartho and stepped back to his position in the corner of the room. 

The breakfast went on smooth, with beautiful melodies echoing across the room as Oliver danced his fingers across the piano’s keys expertly. He looked like he had been doing this for an eternity, even closing his eyes at some parts. Bartho had already eaten half of his meal when he glanced over to Sam. He gestured with his head to the boy, ordering him to get closer 

“tell me, boy, did you like your new outfit?” Bartho asked speaking slowly with a smirk across his face 

Sam didn’t know if his red cheeks were from embarrassment or pure hate. The way Master King talked, walked, breathed, everything pissed Sam off. But that wasn’t the time to fight back, not now. He simply closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering the politest he could “Yes, Sir” 

Bartho chuckled again. Honestly, for a man as powerful as him, reading a young boy was easy and it should even be boring by now, but Sam’s stubbornness amused the man. Something inside him wanted to tease the little boy even more, to test his limits, to see the boy break, but he knew it shouldn’t be done that way. He had better ways. His smile softened as he reached out for Sam’s chin 

“you look beautiful, kitten” he whispered only for Sam to hear 

This time Sam’s cheeks were red and the boy couldn’t deny the flush. He was caught off guard and he barely managed to answer properly when Bartho kept his gaze into Sam’s eye, waiting for a reply 

“t-thank you” the boy managed 

Bartho raised an eyebrow in an inquiring look 

“thank you?” 

Only then Sam realized what the man meant, and he quickly stuttered to correct himself “t-thank yo-you, sir” 

Bartho smiled pleased and went back to finish his breakfast. For now, that was enough, he decided. He finished his meal and stood, walking back to Oliver who still played the piano. The boy knew one too many songs, none of the melodies repeated. Bartho patted the blond boy’s head, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. 

Oliver stood from the piano and walked over to an open-mouthed Sam. He poked at Sam’s cheek and gave him a confused look 

“did he just...” Sam asked astonished 

“yes” Oliver answered gently with a genuine smile on his face, as he proceeded to clean the table 

* * *

Once the boys had cleaned the dining room, they went to the kitchen to have their breakfast. Louis had already prepared and was waiting for them to start eating. The breakfast was almost the same as Master King had just ate, except none of the boys had enough stomach to eat three or four plates in the breakfast. So they each picked one and ate while making small talk. 

Oliver decided it was a good opportunity to show Sam around the house, as the day was progressing slowly, and they didn’t have any surprise calls so far. They left the kitchen and went straight ahead to the other side of the entrance hall where stood a big living room. 

Despite its size, the room was cozy. The big creamy sofa looked comfy enough one could pass out just sitting on it. The huge tv right in front of it, made it feel like you were in the cinema. The tv was in the middle of wooden shelf that stretched from one side to the other of the room, just like in the ant-chamber of Mr. King’s office. To the side there was a pretty niche, with a nice red brick fireplace and two leather armchairs in front of it. The room was dim lit even in the morning, making it feel a lot calmer than few other parts of the house, especially the kitchen. 

Oliver showed Sam around the living room, then they stepped further into the huge library that stood in next to it. Sam wasn’t surprised, he expected as much from the looks of Mr. King. The library was simple but luxurious, all the shelves were filled with old books that looked like they had lived for a whole century already. There were fluffy puffs and armchairs laying around the room to make the people comfortable when reading. There was one single big window in the room, with its black curtains floating as the wind ventilated inside. It was a simple structure, but it felt so good that Sam wanted to spend the rest of his day just reading, and he didn’t even like to read. 

They walked out and talked, getting to know each other. Being careful to not create any bonds, as they both knew what they had planned for the near future. Oliver was awfully wary of the way they talked. For one, Oliver was a softie, and more than often he would grow attached too easily to people. And of course, most the times he ended up hurt as he was disappointed by most humans. That’s why this time he made sure to be strict and cold towards Sam, as he knew what the other boy had already planned, he wouldn’t let his tenderness make him suffer again. 

Sam, on the other hand, was more than glad to have someone to talk to so casually. And someone his age at that. Most kids in the city didn’t get near him, as they were too afraid of getting cursed or something like that. Honestly, they didn’t even know if there was actually any consequence for being around a no-magi, but they were too scared of what others would think to try and talk to one. Sam obviously thought it was stupid, but he didn’t blame them. 

Once there was a young girl who, despite her friend's warnings, decided to talk to Sam as he swung in the park. Sam was wary but still decided to indulge, so he started a conversation. It didn’t last long and wasn’t anything complex, just a ‘what’s your name’ and ‘how are you’ kind of thing. When the girl left, none of her colleagues were there. The next day, Sam found the girl under the tree, with a tattered dress, dirt all over her hair and tears across her face as she sobbed. He kindly approached and asked what had happened, and the young lady all but threw herself backwards, making a distance between them. In between sobs and ragged breaths, she managed to scream ‘monster’ at Sam and said she’d been cursed, her magic didn’t work, and her friends had left her. The boy was apathetic, it wasn’t the first, but none had called him a ‘monster’ so far. He turned around and hummed unworried, leaving the girl by saying her powers would be back soon. She probably couldn’t use them because she couldn’t concentrate anyway, it was always the same. 

So, for once, he tried to enjoy the time he had. He felt a bit weird, because despite the way he ended up there, none of the people there avoided contact with Sam, in fact they were very touchy, specially some utter creepy pervert. Again, those feelings were new, and Sam didn’t know how to deal with them. Anyway, for now he would be the good boy everybody was expecting him to be. He smiled from ear to ear and tried to cheer Oliver into telling him iffy secrets from the boy as they strolled past the entrance door outside into the front gardens. 

Sam was starting to get tired of all the ‘ahs’ and ‘ohs’ he let out every time he stepped into someplace new in that state. But the gardens... ‘ooooh’ was literally all that escaped from the boy’s mouth. Extravagant colorful flowers spread in a big bed in the center of the green area surrounding them. A beautiful angel statue spilled water from its mouth right behind the flowerbed. Green hedges spread all around the property making paths from one side to the other of the front gates. And beyond that there was the sky, as clear and blue as a painting. It literally felt like they were floating, if not for the forest around the sides and the back of the house. Suddenly Sam remembered he needed to find a way out of that place, maybe running was an option, if only he knew to which side the city was 

“if you’re wondering, the city is to the north from here” Oliver said, almost as if reading the other boy’s mind 

“I wasn’t- how did you...” Sam asked dumbfolded 

“well it’s kinda obvious, honestly, if you want to leave this place you’ll need to pass through here eventually” Oliver shrugged 

“and isn’t there some kind of defense system, or alarms, or dogs, guards? Anything?” Sam was skeptical about all that 

“well, no” Oliver simply replied 

“wha- why?” 

“I guess I already told you that you wouldn’t understand, but I'll try it anyway” Oliver decided to be friendly and try to clear Sam’s doubts “Master doesn’t like to waste his energies on people that don’t like him, so, simply put; you stay here if you want, and if you don’t you leave. That’s about it” 

“that sounds easy enough, but what about me?” Sam asked intrigued 

“yeah, what about you?” Oliver pondered with one hand on his chin, looking thoughtful at the horizon “I don’t know. What I know is if you don’t like Master, I’d rather you leave” 

“fair enough” was the last piece of talk they shared that morning 

They wandered through the house, Oliver speaking only when necessary, and Sam memorizing all the ins and outs of that place so he could have a real chance at running from there. Sam didn’t have a plan yet, but for as much as he heard from Oliver, he was pretty sure he could make it out without too much problem. And if he was lucky, they wouldn’t even run after him, why would they waste their precious time on a flimsy street thief? That feeling of being unrequited was the only comfortable way Sam knew how to live, even if he stayed, he would only cause trouble and misery for those boys. He could be an outcast, but he wasn’t selfish. He saw how happy Oliver was and if he could avoid bringing any trouble to the blond boy, he would. Running was really his best option after all. 

After what felt like days walking around the mansion, Sam had memorized about fifty percent of the state. He would have to study a way out and probably ask for help from Oliver if he was to need a distraction of some kind. Sam’s leg hurt from walking all morning, and it was finally lunch time. The boys started to make their way back to the kitchen, figuring Louis could probably use a couple of hands to prepare the food. 

“oh, you’re back, darlings” Louis sounded a bit surprised but didn’t stop his activities 

“we thought you could use some help” Oliver wrapped an apron around his waist, already setting in formation with Louis 

“thanks” Louis hopped and gave a little peck into Oliver’s cheek 

“yeah, keep the act and you may fool that _puppy_ ” the blond boy sneered 

“I’m not a fucking pet” Sam thundered from the kitchen’s door, to no avail as the other boys simply ignored his little resistance 

“yes, yes, whatever you say, _puppy”_ Oliver chuckled, he couldn’t help but have fun at Sam’s ringing reactions “wrap that apron around your waist and come help us” 

Sam thought about putting a better fight, but he quickly decided against it. It was too much trouble over too little things, he would be gone soon, hopefully 

“I never cooked before” the boy said as he put his apron on, leaning closer to Oliver to see what he was mixing in the pan. He didn’t think that simple statement would cause any reaction, so he was surprised when the other two boys stopped to look appalled back at him 

“I can’t… I don’t… I can’t even… oh no, he’s all yours, Louis” the blond boy shook his head in a sign of defeat as he continued to mix his pan 

“well that’s, uh…” Louis cleared his throat, holding back any judgement he would bestow on Sam “ok, no problem. I’ll teach you. Come over here” he smiled and Sam went to his side at the stove 

Louis wasn’t always this kind, usually he would probably have laughed his ass off of that statement, but something about Sam made him want to be docile towards the boy. Perhaps it was just his mild crush on his appearance, Louis loved young boys. Or maybe it was his naivety, which made him look vulnerable and Louis wanted to protect him. The chef felt the distress building inside him, but he didn’t have time to deal with that right now, so he blanked his mind and focused on his work 

“we’re making a _tambaqui_ _stew_. First you need to chop those vegetables over there…” then Louis proceeded to teach Sam all the tips and tricks of cooking he could muster. 

Sam was a quick learner, but the incredible amount of things he had to remember while cooking was overwhelming. He messed up a few times, chopping the wrong vegetables, putting salt in the wrong pan, letting the bananas overcook in the oven. If anything, Sam felt like he was disturbing more than helping. The food that was supposed to be ready an hour ago, was still only halfway through. Even though, Louis showed an indescribable patience with the boy. Louis kept checking on Sam and correcting him. Correcting his posture while mixing the frying pan, showing him how to properly chop the vegetables without cutting his finger off, fixing the overcooked bananas into something completely new instead of discarding them. 

Sam was overwhelmed. The feeling of being accepted, he never thought it would be so… warm. His chest felt suddenly a little tighter and he didn’t know why. Meanwhile, Oliver only made small things around the kitchen, properly watching Sam and Louis working together 

They finished the cooking and mounted the plates. Sam couldn’t believe the beauty in those plates, furthermore, he couldn’t believe he helped in making them. He felt so proud that his face showed it with a big smile from ear to ear, hair disheveled and sweat slowly running down his cheeks. All the boys were happy as they bumped fists with each other at the end of the task. 

“Amazing. You did a great job, honey” Louis gave Sam a little peck on the cheek the same way he had done with Oliver before. Sam blushed and thanked 

“It was rather nice” Sam smiled softly “cooking is nice” 

“well yeah, it’s one of the bases of a good servant. You know, I could use a hand whenever you’re free, maybe I can teach you a few of my own recipes” Louis smiled so fondly, Sam could swear he had a fever 

“pff don’t get too attached, Lou, the little rascal puppy is planning to escape” Oliver snorted at Sam from above his shoulders. The look on Louis face changed so fast, Sam barely noticed when the boy held his arms shaking him in place 

“YOU WHAT?” the boy almost shouted “escape? Are you nuts? I mean, why?” his voice trembled as he 

“s-sorry, Louis. It’s just…” Sam loosened the other boy’s grip from his arm “I don’t belong here. I’m not a servant” 

“of course you are, look at you. All dressed up nicely, learning how to cook, we can teach you all the other things and you would fit perfectly within our crew, Sam. Master would be so proud of you he would brag to his friends” Louis’ excitement was real, but it didn’t infect Sam, who stood there with an apologetic smile on his face as he looked at his feet 

“there’s no point, Lou, he can’t understand the feeling yet. I sadly doubt he ever will” Oliver put his hand over Louis shoulder, squeezing lightly so the boy could fall back 

“it doesn’t make any sense. Who would want to go back to that street life, being treated like thrash, outcasted by scumbags, being forced to live alone by the rest of the society” Louis had a sad disturbed look on him, he blinked back some tears that were threatening to come down 

“that…” Sam tried to reply those arguments, but they were sadly true. Still, he had to stand by his principles. He’d rather be a free thrash in the streets than being forced to be a luxurious house pet. So, he forced some arguments out of his mind “I just can’t be here. That man is a pervert, you see the way he looks at us, don’t you? He may be docile with you now, but god knows when he’ll throw you away. Powerful man like him have no principle, they are just a bunch of stupid jerks who see people nothing more than livestock. And once his fed up with you, he’ll just find some new young boys to capture and enslave, like he did to me, like he probably did to you too. They’re just the worst!” Sam could feel his anger boiling into his words, even though he didn’t mean to go so far, it was best if he cut laces with the boys now 

Louis stared with a confused look back at Sam 

“Ollie, did you not… Did you not tell him everything?” Louis asked with an inquiring tone in his soft voice. Sam frowned as he saw Louis confusion 

“No, he didn’t give me the chance to” Oliver replied shrugging 

“oh dear…” Louis sighed 

“w-what he didn’t tell me?” Sam asked confused, wondering where all this conversation was leading him. When Louis opened his mouth to answer, a voice came from the door 

“Hello boys” another young boy entered the kitchen “is this Master’s new pet? I’ve been dying too see him” he spoke with enthusiasm on his voice while approaching the island “It’s sad to see someone being so ungrateful to Master” he leaned over the gray marble while staring at Sam “just an advice, if you’re going to run, the sooner the better. Though you won’t be making out alive, your chances are higher” he straightened himself back 

“w-who-“ Sam tried to ask but he didn’t had the time to finish 

“Jimmy. Master’s first _slave_ , at your service” the boy bowed in a mocking reverence to Sam, and winked “ok, playtime is over. Set the table and let’s serve lunch” he talked with an authorizing tone, and the two other boys nodded in acceptance. Sam got dragged out of his shock by Oliver’s tight grab around his wrist, putting the boy into motion. 

* * *

The four boys quickly got all trays of food on the trolley and went back to the dining room, quietly. When they got there, Mr. King was already seated and he had an angry look on his face. Sam felt shivers running across his spine. Would that be a punishment? Making the Master upset for waiting? It sounded so far from reality. Sam had to wait countless times when he ordered his food from the lowly restaurants that every now and then appeared near to his house. They always vanished in the next day, because the area was so dead, no shop could survive there. Either way, the boy only hoped the man would be pleased with the food enough to let them off the hook this time. Any mood swing could throw Sam’s plan under the bridge. 

“about time, I thought I would starve to death” Bartho said in a discontent voice 

“sorry, Master. It was my fault they were late” Jimmy jumped in front of the other boys, taking one for the team “I got really excited to see the new boy and ended up delaying them. I humbly apologize” he bowed apologizing. The other three boys were so tense they had forgotten how to breath 

“hm, yeah. The puppy. He’s an eye candy, isn’t he?” Bartho glanced over Jimmy to where Sam was standing, head lowered like the other three boys, which made him miss the gentle smile Bartho spread looking at him 

“yes, Sir. He’s adorable just as you described” Jimmy replied monotone with his head still low 

Sam heard the two talking, but couldn’t quite believe. They were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there. Then that man kept calling him a _puppy,_ and he hated it. And what’s that with the ‘adorable’? They had barely met back in the kitchen, and Sam could almost touch the density of the threating tone Jimmy had spoken. And was that Bartho’s description? Sam’s mind rushed back and forth with presumptions and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear when Mr.King called him. An elbow to his ribs from Oliver woke him up 

“what’s wrong puppy, daydreaming in the middle of work?” Bartho looked nonchalant 

Sam wanted to lash out in a very bad language, but something inside him held him back. Most likely the fear he felt from the powerful aura Mr. King exuded. He simply shook his head, hoping it would be enough to answer the man 

“alright, come serve me” Bartho gestured and soon Sam was laying down plates with delicious food in front of the man. 

The stew had turned out amazing, tambaqui was one rare fish to find out these days, and the fact that Mr.King had enough to spare for some of Sam’s mistakes was prove of his wealthiness. The overcooked bananas turned out in a nice puree. And the salad looked so fresh it smelled of green. Bartho shot his brows up in a surprised look as he nodded happily to his lunch 

Sam served the plates this time without any tease. When he was about to get back to his corner, he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist and turned around 

“you look pale, have you been eating enough, boy?” Bartho asked serious as he analyzed Sam’s face. 

Sam was caught off guard and he didn’t even think properly before answering shaking his head “not much, sir” 

‘shit, what did I just say?’ the boy thought after his answer. Truthfully, he hadn’t been eating properly for a whole week, as his grandma had been struggling with finances. Sam always made sure the old lady ate first and then he got whatever he had left or sometimes he would be on the streets pickpocketing some changes to buy food. But that was none of Mr. King concern, he should’ve lied but his mind was clearly elsewhere. 

“no good, I like my pets strong. Sit” he ordered 

“sho-shouldn’t I eat back in the kitchen, sir?” Sam managed to ask a bit concerned 

“I said, SIT” he ordered again “don’t get used to this. I just don’t want you passing out while doing your chores” 

Sam was surprised, but he forced his feet to move and sit next to Mr. King. He stared at the food like it was some kind of monster, and he didn’t know what to do. Once again, Bartho ordered “eat” that was enough to put Sam back into gear. He put a few of everything in his plate, and with trembling hands, tried to eat. He was nervous. 

Bartho watched as the boy’s hands trembled while he held the cutlery. He could smell the fear from Sam. He wanted nothing more than to protect the boy, but he knew the boy was afraid of him. It wasn’t the first, Bartho had being there a lot with the others. He gestured for the other boys to join them. 

The boys looked with confused eyes between themselves, sitting at the table with Master wasn’t common, so why? 

They sat next to Sam, lining and leaving the other side of the table empty. Mr.King chuckled as he found funny how all the boys acted similarly. They picked the food from the trays and put in their plates and proceeded to eat. 

Bartho had already finished his lunch when the boys finished. He had waited patiently just admiring his four young beauties. He went back into boss mode when he saw all four of them looking back at him for directions. All four of them, even Sam. 

Mr.King stood from the table and all the boys followed suit 

“Oliver, ready my dessert, I’ll eat it in my chambers” he said glancing over to Oliver “make the puppy bring it to me” he grinned with a devious look as he retreated from the table leaving the boys alone. 

Sam didn’t see the grin, he didn’t see the evil look, he didn’t even bother being called a puppy right there. All he could think of, was his golden ticket. This could finally be his chance to get the magic stone and escape from that torment. He would be free. His heart was starting to beat faster. He was getting nervous again. He couldn’t fuck up; this could be his only chance. 

“poor Sammy” came a whisper from Jimmy 

“I liked you, Sam” the soft low voice of Louis 

“good Luck, Samuel” a sigh from Oliver 

“w-what…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo yeah... I'm not a huge fan of cliffhangers, but you know, they give a little spicy :~


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough*  
> Hope you're ready for some bdsm, cause we're just getting started

* * *

“ COME ON GUYS, TELL ME ALREADY!!” Sam cried as the four boys stepped back into the kitchen 

“I mean, we could, but that would be no fun” Jimmy replied, he still had a smile on his face since he left the dining room

After Mr. King had ordered Sam to take his dessert to his chambers, all the three boys held creepy smiles on their faces , hiding some sort of secret that only made Sam more anxious about the simple task

“besides, there is no way around it. It would end up happening sooner or later, so just go with it” Louis now spoke, letting his creepy smile give place to a softer one, hoping it would comfort at least a bit his friend 

Sam couldn’t hold back his nerves. He already had to see his plan through, and now he had to be alert for whatever Bartho would pull off. Could it be a punishment for doing something wrong? He had messed up a lot of things already, but he didn’t have being punished yet, so maybe now… 

“don’t let it get to your head, Sam. Or you won’t be able to execute your plan when the time comes” Oliver stepped up, shuffling Sam’s hair, pulling the boy out of his anxiety

“oh right, you’re still trying that” Jimmy sighed “I guess Ollie is right then, you’ll need to focus or you’ll lose your chance. And, as I said before, the sooner the better” 

“ could you guys, please… stop…” Sam was feeling his stomach swirl with fear “If you’re not gonna help me, then shut up” he spoke louder, not quite shouting, but with a bit of resentment on his voice

The three other boys looked at each other, taking a deep breath and analyzing the situation for a second. To Sam’s surprise, Oliver was the one who broke the silence with something he wasn’t expecting

“stop being silly, Sam. No one said anything about not helping you, we are doing our best to help you” he walked over to the island and seated at the bench, arms crossed over his chest and face serious. It had been the first time Oliver looked so serious; Sam could feel safety in the boy’s words “We are pretty much risking our lives by not telling Master your childish plan. And that’s why I’m really hoping you manage to get out, because if you don’t… well…” he shrugged and the other boys felt the tension in the air

“ I- I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me…” Sam pouted, feeling his eyes sting for a bit

“Then see this through properly. We can’t tell you what’s going to happen, because we actually don’t know” Jimmy lied “one thing I’m sure; Master won’t hurt you, he’s not one to dirt his hands. At least not in that way” he couldn’t help a grin after that

“And what’s gonna happen to you when I’m gone? Isn’t he going to punish you anyway?” the boy let out a long breath, feeling like there was no safe option for everyone on that situation 

“Dunno” Louis hopped over to the fridge, getting started on Master’s dessert “but don’t worry, hon, we are a tough bunch” Louis smiles were always so warm and comfy, Sam couldn’t help but feel at ease whenever he spoke to the Indian boy

“Fine” Sam nodded in agreement, finally moving out of the door where he had stood for what looked like an eternity “but does it really have to be me now? Can’t  any of you guys go instead?” he felt shivers across his spine, he was still a bit  apprehensive

All three boys laughed nervously at the question

“not in a thousand years , no. If Master said you th e n, it’s you. That’s a silly mistake you should never make” Oliver replied shaking his head in disbelief. How naïve a boy could be these days? Sam was winning every prize so far

Sam let out a loud unpleased sigh , frustration building inside his head “This is the worst! Whatever, let’s finish this up already, where is that damned dessert?” 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘damned’” Louis winked taking a small plate from the fridge. The other two boys chuckled and turned their faces away so Sam didn’t see

“and what’s that? Some exotic expensive sweet?” he asked taking the plate in his hands

“no, just a cheesecake” Oliver stood walking to the counters, fetching a small bottle from inside “the  _ side dish _ is what makes it special” he grinned walking back to Sam, handing the boy a bottle of Chantilly

“you’ve got to be kidding. All this drama over a cheesecake and a fucking bottle of Chantilly?” Sam could already fill his cheeks heating up from the sudden anger of being dragged around again. The people on that mansion were crazy, they had the weirdest taste and costumes. He swore he would get out of that place even if it were the last thing he’d do. ‘weird bundle’ he thought, throwing eyebrows up and shaking his head in disagreement 

“yeah… the key word is  _ right there _ ” Jimmy laughed . Although he tried to hide, it was too hard, knowing what was probably awaiting Sam. Master wasn’t always easy to read, but for some things he was a die-hard planned guy, and Jimmy being the first, he had already witnessed far too many times this same event unrolls. However, he didn’t want to make the younger boy nervous, because that usually ended up badly for everyone, the other boys included. 

“ok, ok, enough of the unnecessary teasing. Master doesn´t like to wait, you saw it yourself” Jimmy  stepped forwards as he saw the poor trembling boy in front of him, putting a hand to his shoulders “don’t worry, Sam, you’ll be fine. Just please remember to behave. If you do everything he says, it’ll be a walk in the park” 

“ha, yeah sure, the hell’s park” Sam manage to chuckle even with his trembling limbs. The boys laughed shortly, and that made him feel more relaxed. He just had to deliver some food and steal a stone, that should be easy for an outstanding clever thief. He had fooled hundreds of old people in the streets, he could fool another old guy. 

Old… How old was Bartho again? He looked around his mid-thirties, but he had so much power, a mansion, servants … Just who was he again?

“Sam, you’d better move. Master is going to get pissed” Oliver snapped the boy out of his thoughts, it seemed like Sam had been trouble focusing ever since he got in the house, he just didn’t know why

“right, yeah. Where should I go?” Sam asked shaking his silly thoughts out of his head

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, he had just told Sam where to, but it seemed the boy was really far away. He had indeed taken the chores of a babysitter, gladly that would be over soon. He explained once again the directions to Mr. King’s chambers. Then Sam left, carrying a tray with cheesecake and a bottle of Chantilly

“do you think he’ll be fine?” Louis asked nonchalant as soon as Sam left the room

“well… He should be. At least for now, but once he tries to run… that’s when I’d worry” Jimmy replied with a sigh 

“do you really think he won’t make it, Jimmy?” Oliver stepped in front of Jimmy, a look of worry on his face

“it’s hard to say, Ollie, but you’ve heard the stories, and I’ve seen them. Others have tried, something always goes wrong, be it with Master or on the outside. I really hope he manages though, I don’t want to see him get hurt” Jimmy exhaled and smiled, praying for Sam’s safety inside his head

“yeah… I hope he does…” Oliver felt something stir inside his chest, a feeling he had not felt in so long. He felt his fear mixing up with all his worries. He felt sick

* * *

“FUCKING HELL” Sam shouted on the corridors; he was lost. He had tried about ten doors already and none of them took him to where he wanted to go. Only now he felt regret for not paying attention to Oliver’s words. Stupid thoughts kept jumping in his mind, jumbling all the information he should have been receiving. Now he was lost in a corridor full of doors that looked exact the same and he could barely find his way back after having entered one of those doors.

“hey kid, what’s wrong?” came a hoarse voice from across the corridor, exiting one of the doors. Sam recognized the man, Mike, the same man that had dragged him to that prison. Sam felt his stomach  flip. Now was a good chance to say some truths to that  stupid  walking wardrobe . Unfortunately, he knew he had more important things to do at the moment, so he relished the sight of the brute

“I… ugh… got lost” Sam let out a sigh defeated “I was supposed to take this stupid dessert to Mr. King, but I can’t find the goddamn right door” 

Mike laughed as he saw what kind of dessert the boy was carrying with him “yeah, it is a really stupid dessert haha”

Sam blinked confused by the sudden affirmation of the man “ye-yeah, I mean cheesecake and Chantilly? Pff, so much for a refined taste” he said jokingly. He wasn’t sure where he was stepping, was Mike cool enough with offending Master´s taste? The joke was a bait

“You could say that. But I bet you might change your mind about those tastes later on, they might become a favorite. Who knows?” Mike shrugged throwing his hands in the air guiltily like he had just confessed a crime. Sam couldn’t read quite clearly the man, but he thought it was better to leave at that

“Yeah… So, could you help me get to Mr.King’s bedroom?” he asked with a little smile

“Oh, of course.  What kind of servant would I be If I didn’t oblige to my Master’s desires? If he wants dessert, then the dessert must be delivered at all costs” Mike talked with tremendous amount of  pride . He fisted his chest, making the sound echo across the corridor, showing off his determination.

Sam tilted his head in deeper confusion now “wait, what did you just say? You? A servant?” his eyebrows were up in a confused look

Mike didn’t miss the look and, he chuckled with the question, but answered in the kindest way he could “Yes, boy. I’m also a servant. Same as you… well , not exactly” he shuffled his head trying to find the best words to explain “I mean, same as you before Master, yes. But when Master is not around, me and the other men are the ones in charge, got it?” he threw a smile trying to make the speech less perky

“that makes sens e, I guess” Sam nodded in agreement “but why someone so big and strong is, err, a servant?” he asked intrigued . Mike was definitely all the stereotype of a black bull. He was big,  nice defined muscles all over his body that showed even through his white long-sleeve shirt. He was bald and it definitely had a sparkle at the top of his head. His eyes were big hazel balls of beauty, and of course his lips were to die for, so full o meat and yet they looked so soft. Mike exuded raw physical power, in contrast to his Master, who exuded raw power in every imaginable way

“What? Did the boys no tell you anything yet?” Now Mike was the one with the confused look. That information was supposed to be the very first thing one learnt when he got to the mansion. And if Sam didn’t know about it yet, he would find very soon. So, the man just decided to let it go with the flow

“What is it that they haven’t told me? I swear everyone is trying to hide something from me and I’m getting really  stressed ” Sam was already getting tired of all that grins and smirks that everyone had whenever they talked about that subject. Why wouldn’t they just say it already?

Once again Mike just laughed it off “don’t sweat, you’re probably going to find really soon. But just in case you don’t, ask Master when you deliver his dessert” Mike winked back at Sam, who looked distressed already “now, come on. Follow me” 

They walked straight to the other end of the corridor and, entered a door. They were now in a smaller corridor. Then again, they crossed it and entered the last door. The stepped in a small oval room. There wasn’t anything special about the room, just same luxury as the other places of the house. Wooden floor, little sofa in one corner, a small center table and a small fireplace by the side. The spotlight was on the two big wooden doors that stood right next to the corridor’s door. It looked exactly the same as the doors to Mr. King’s office, except the carved drawings were different. It was the information Sam needed , to know that those were the doors to Bartho’s bedroom. 

“Uh, Sam, before you go…” Mike spoke with a  shaky voice “I-er… I just wanted to apologize for the way we… you know…” he tried to gesticulate with his hands

Sam thought it was rather cute the way that huge muscular man struggled to talk about the matter, he smirked “don’t worry, man. I know it was not your fault” he shot a glance towards the closed doors, because he knew that’s where the real culprit was

“thanks” Mike exhaled relieved “ah, just one more thing; behave. Master is a very chill person, but if you get on his nerves, then he’s not very friendly anymore. But don’t worry, he won’t hurt you even then. Although, better be safe than sorry, huh?” he bumped fist on Sam’s shoulder, lifting a bit of Sam’s spirit

“thank you, Mike” Sam gave the man a genuine smile. Mike’s words actually relieved a bit of pressure from Sam’s shoulders. Mike smile d and left the room. Leaving Sam all alone in front of the huge doors. In front of his uncertain fate. There stood either his golden ticket to be free, or his chains to be punished in case he messed up. It was a high risk, but it was the only chance Sam had. He recollected his plans inside his head one last time

‘ _ Get inside. Serve the dessert. Distract him. Find the stone. Get out. Run. Get rid of the tracker. Get back home’  _

It was a good plan, he recognized. He only needed to find a way to distract Mr. King and then find the stone. Shouldn’t be that hard, he just needed to play nice to prevent the man from getting angry. He would be the perfect angel that Bartho wanted, just for once. Theoretically, there wasn’t much that could go wrong, the steps were simple. But would it be that simple?

Sam knocked at the doors

“come in” came a thick voice from the other side

* * *

‘fuck’ Sam’s mind couldn’t quite process the beauty of the room

Again, very similar to the other luxuries in the house, but its size was something else. In one corner he even had his own mini office, almost a replica of his big office. The walls on the left were huge glass panels, if not for the red frilled curtains in front of them, it would’ve looked like there were no walls at all. The master bed in the middle was adorned with nice carved drawing, similar to the doors, all across the legs and headboard. There was one huge olive-green carpet under the bed, that spread to half of the room, covering most part of its white marbled floor. The chandelier on the ceiling was similar to the one at the entrance hall, made from a mixture of earthy colored stones, which reflected a nice pastel light across the room

Bartho was just seated in an armchair next to his bed. Sipping a cup of tea as he read a book casually. He didn’t raise his glance when Sam stepped inside, just kept reading like the boy wasn’t even there

“what took you so long this time, boy?” He asked with a low voice without even looking at the boy

Sam stuttered. He felt a lump on his throat, the fear and anxiety all catching up now. He was alone in the same room with that man, again, the last time didn’t end up so well 

“…got lost” Sam managed to say almost inaudible. To his surprise, Bartho heard clear what he’d mumbled

“better not make this a habit. My patience only goes so far with newcomers” He finally raised his glance looking straight to Sam. The boy thought it was better when he hadn’t, because now he could see and feel the pressure from the man’s words “did you bring what I ordered?” the man asked 

“y-yes, sir” the boy trembled slightly, but he forced himself to stay focused on his task

“come over then, serve me my dessert” Bartho ordered casually . The man was much calmer than Sam anticipated, he actually didn ’ t know if that was good or not, because that was out of his predictions to how things could turn out

Sam nodded slightly and made some effort to put motion into his legs, which were glued to the floor. He reached for the side table next to the armchair and layered the plate there. Without much thought, he proceeded to take a few steps back, but he was suddenly stopped by Bartho’s firm hand on his wrist. Sam froze

“what’s the rush, kitten? Didn’t I just say to serve my dessert?” Bartho pulled the boy with slight force and Sam almost tumbled over. The boy paled, he wasn’t the smartest  guy around, but anyone would have taken the hint from those words. Finally, Sam slowly began to assemble the grins and smirks from the other boys, he could see Mr. King’s true intentions, and he didn’t like it one bit

Seeing as the boy hadn’t made much reaction to his grab, Bartho steadily pulled the boy in, closing his arms around Sam’s waist and forcing him down on his lap. Sam felt shivers running all across his back, and his muscles hurt from all the tension he applied on his own body

“Now, now, there is no need for you to be this tense. Relax just a little, will you?” came the low thick voice behind Sam’s ear, making the boy almost jump in shock

“h-how can I relax when you’re holding me this tight?” Sam replied almost surprised he could find his voice to protest against the man’s tight grip. To the boy’s relief, Bartho actually released his grip on Sam’s waist, but kept him in place  with his hands caressing his back, stealing small shivers every time his fingers grasped closer to Sam’s neck

“has my  _ dessert _ finally figured something out?” 

Every time Sam heard Bartho’s low and thick voice, he shivered. He couldn’t control his body’s reaction and the man seem ed to enjoy, because he kept speaking closer and closer to Sam’s ear  “I can tell the boys didn’t tell you anything based on your reactions, kitten” 

The fact that Mr. King could read Sam’s body language so accurately was very dangerous for the boy. He needed to find a way to recompose and act it out, otherwise the man would probably see through his facade and all his plan would go to waste. He struggled into Bartho’s arm, fighting for a brief space where he could release himself and jump away from him, but it wasn’t easy. Mr. King was a strong man despite his slender look, and he held Sam in place with just one of his hands, while the other still explored the boy’s back. Sam was starting to get desperate

“Will you cut it out already? If you think I’m going to let you do whatever you want with me, you’re completely mistaken!” the boy stormed, struggling even harder. The act was supposed to make Bartho lose his stance, but instead made him laugh. It still worked however, since he pushed the boy away, making him stumble and tumble over the bed that was right next to them

“Fiery, aren’t you? Good, because I like my meal fresh” Bartho pinned the poor boy down on the bed with a devious smile displayed on his face “let’s play a game, kitten. If you survive my little assault here, I’ll let you go” he traced his fingers over Sam`s chest “and if you don’t then… I'll properly enjoy my meal. What do you say?” he paused and stared down straight into Sam ’s flamed eyes. It was clear that Sam was not enjoying the tease, and he had to bite his lip to avoid getting him in trouble

“do your worst, pervert. I won’t lose to a cocky bastard like you” he sneered from under Bartho’s heavy breath. Their faces were so close, Sam could smell the scent  from the last meal that Mr.  King had

Bartho grinned. He baited the boy into accepting his little game and the boy had fallen for it. Truth be told, Bartho wouldn’t let him walk free from the room. He had already held himself back on their second encounter at the office, and now he would finally be able to taste the little angel. But instead of taking what he wanted forcefully, he liked the idea of the misplaced consent on a rigged game

Sam thought it would be an easy game, he would endure anything that wicked man threw at him. He’d tough it out regardless, because he had to, and when that was  over, he would be gone forever. Without a second to waste, Bartholomeu begun his assault over the shivering boy under neath him. Initially he only put his hands under Sam’s shirt and traced it over his body. That made Sam turn his head sideways, trying to hide from the man’s eyes. He opened the buttons of the shirt, exposing Sam’s bare smooth chest, not a single imperfection 

“oh yes, kitten, you’re gorgeous” he whispered, leaning down enough to smell the sweet scent of youth on the boy. Sam blushed and instantly threw his hands over his face, taking deep breaths to control his embarrassment. He couldn’t let himself go so easily, Bartho had barely touched his skin . It was hard, he never had that much stimulation before, the only person who caressed him was his grandma and it was a totally different kind of touch

Mr. King was an experienced man, he obviously had done that quite a few times, and he just knew all the right buttons to push to make the boy lose his posture. He slowly caressed  his body, mingling his fingers on Sam’s skin. Then with a malicious smile he caught one of  the boy’s  nipples in his mouth. That’s when Sam realized, he was in deep shit. The wetness on his nipple sent shivers across his body and he let out a soft mewl escape his mouth, his body had betrayed him deliciously. A sound so low he thought it was only his mind, but unfortunately it wasn’t. Mr. King heard and smiled as he proceeded to suck on the other nipple while his hand ventured down the boy’s waist, expertly unbuttoning his shorts. The man paused for a second and Sam felt the urge to look to check what caused that. When he glanced up he saw Mr.King’s smile from ear to ear, inspecting Sam’s lower half. Only then  he remembered what he had been wearing down there

“those look beautiful on you, they fit your body perfectly. You might never see the color of a boxer ever again, puppy” Bartho was stunned to see how well the red laced thong fitted the boy. His little dick was safely accommodated there, even though it already showed some reaction, it was still covered nicely, and Bartho simply loved it “that’s right where it should be”

Sam knew for a fact that he would lose if Bartho reached down his waist, so in a futile struggle he tried to hide his parts with his hands, only to have them pinned over his head by one of Bartho’s hands. He struggled and kicked viciously, trying to keep the  man off him, but the more he struggled, the more the temperature rose. Not only on his body, but he could feel the heat emanating from Mr.King’s skin as he came closer pressing his head between Sam’s thigh, inhaling the scent of his so cherished dessert. He loved fresh meat

“s-sir please, don’t” Sam whined from above. He wanted to delay the inevitable because he was scared. There was a weird feeling floating around his stomach that he’d never felt before, and he was too afraid to accept it. He caught Mr.King’s eyes as he glanced over to hear his plea “d-don’t...” 

“not so brave anymore, are you?” he teased before resuming his assault

Bartho was a bit sadistic, the worthless struggle of the boy only made him more aroused, and he unceremoniously dived into the boy’s penis, sucking all of it at once. Sam moaned. He felt his head spin as he tried to hold his thoughts into place, trying to grasp at anything that would make him sane. Bartho moved his tongue around his dick, sucking on the shaft and slowly going up and down on its length. He sucked and teased Sam’s nipple at the same time, and the poor boy didn’t have a single moment to recompose himself from the burst of pleasure that invaded his mind. His body arched itself on instinct, to be completely enveloped by the man’s mouth, and he couldn’t hold the moans anymore. Bartho didn’t stop until the boy convulsed underneath him, releasing his sweet youth juices inside his mouth

Bartho swallowed gladly, he’d been waiting for that for a whole day already “looks like you lost, kitten, even though this still seems like a win” he hovered Sam’s body as he watched the boy catch his breath with his eyes closed “now, how should I enjoy my meal?” he licked his lips before he could see Sam’s eyes shot open with a mixture of shock and fear

“please, please, please, Mr. King, let me go” the boy whined as a pair of tears soaked his eyes. His mind was already long gone, he didn’t have the posture to talk his way out of that situation, nor he had the strength to do so. He felt tired as his legs and arms were still recovering from the pleasure, and now the only thing he had left was the hope that Bartho would have pity on his soul. If only he knew that his resistance only drove the man insane

“no such thing, boy” the man almost roared, the defiance was finally getting on his nerves as his mind was not as clear anymore, driven by  lust . He leaned down once again, pressing his mouth on the side of Sam’s neck, licking vigorously as his hand once again assaulted his pinky nipples. The boy was still a mess from just a few minutes ago and quickly hid his face in the mattress when he felt his body trembling. Bartho’s mouth left Sam’s neck, and moved onto the nipples once again. Sam became a moaning mess

In a desperate attempt to shelter himself from the powerful man that took control over his body, the little boy shifted and rolled on his tummy, trying to protect his still sensitive penis. It was truly a bad move. Bartho yanked down the boy’s pants and  dived into his bare ass, biting each side of his ass cheeks before going straight to his tight pinky hole. Sam would break if this continued, and Bartho knew it. For some odd reason, the man decided on another approach. He threw his weight over Sam’s body and reached for the boy’s dick as his free hand pinched painfully at Sam’s swollen nipple. As Mr. King decided he would break the boy another day, he increased his strokes on the little penis and pressed his mouth to the back of Sam’s neck, leaving small bites across his back. Sam didn’t have much option; he could only wait for his end there. It was the worse, the most humiliating and embarrassing thing he’d gone through all his life, and he doubted it could get worse right there. That is, until he felt a pressure on his buttocks. He didn’t dare look back, his body had deciphered what it was. The size, the heat, the humping, all declared that Mr. King had a dangerous weapon inside his pants, and Sam only hoped he would never see that thing. He braced himself and tried his hardest to stay conscious, but as Bartho’s hand raised the rhythm, Sam lost his breathing and slowly he felt his mind going blank as the wave of pleasure crashed on him and he came with a glorified grunt, before passing out

When Mr. King finished with his boy, he was almost an animal, lusting for his prey. There was only one side of his mind that kept him from going further into an unconscious boy sprawled underneath him, and thankfully he listened to that. Standing up, he looked back at the small boy that he’d just savored. The boy was a gem, and Mr. King was very glad he didn’t break him there, because he felt the boy had more to offer.

Despite all that, he still had a raging boner and he had to take care of that. He carefully adjusted Sam on the bed, covered him with sheets and left the room

* * *

Bartholomeu left the room and walked through the corridors of his house with a tent between his legs. Now that his mind was calming down from the rush of ecstasy, he was able to recollect his thoughts. A couple of minutes ago he had just tasted his youngest boy, the youth he’d be yearning since the boy was captured. He still had a lot to process, for example, the fact that he didn’t go any further when he had the chance. Despite being a really composed man,  Bartho wasn’t one who liked to wait so, if he wanted something, he would get it no matter what. The fact that something inside him told him to not go further at that time, was news for the man. Perhaps it was the look on the boy’s face, that made him pity the boy for some reason. Or maybe it was his mind trying to take back the control he had briefly lost to his instincts. He didn’t know for sure. What he knew is what he had experienced. Of course, he would eventually lay his hands on the boy, he did that to all of his slaves. And even if the boy didn’t like it now, he would eventually feel good. But that was different,  Bartho had made the young boy come twice, and he fainted after the second shot. The boy had potential. Perhaps a good training would fit him. The first step had been taken, he just had to take it slow

After a few meters, Bartho entered one of the room that stood in the same corridor where Sam had been sleeping. The inside was the same as Sam’s, it was another servant’s room

“good to see you’re here”  Bartho slammed the door shut and spoke with the same hint of primal at the back of his throat, letting the boy that was there know what he wanted. The boy nearly jumped out of the bed in shock

“M-master, what can I do for you?” Jimmy replied shaky, still trembling from the surprise

“on your knees” he ordered. The boy didn’t think twice before kneeling in front of his Master, already aware of what his job would be. He reached forward, unbuckling Master's pants and letting them hit the floor. The sight was as good as Jimmy could remember; a huge solid cock straining against the white fabric of the boxers, and by the wet patch on the underwear, it had been leaking

Jimmy stopped just before he would uncage the monster, and looked up to meet his Master's eyes. The man simply nodded, giving permission for the boy to proceed. And so he did, lowering the waistband, letting the cock sprung out of its cage. No matter how many times Jimmy had done that, the size of that beast was always a shock when it covered his chubby face. Bartho grinned to the sight

He had Jimmy for over a decade, and he could never get tired of that scene. His big veiny cock contrasting with the beautiful soft face of the boy. Jimmy wasn’t nearly as angelical as Sam, but he was hot. His sun kissed skin sparkled whenever the light hit him. His big squinted gray eyes were the definition of exotic, and his light-brown curly hair made him look so innocent. But innocence was far on the other side of the spectrum when  Bartho talked about his boys, they had all been trained properly to please him and there wasn’t a thing they wouldn’t do when ordered. He chuckled just imagining how the little devils must have teased the poor young boy with their jokes, keeping the boy from the truth

“you had fun teasing the puppy?” he asked waving his cock just a few inches away from Jimmy’s opened mouth

“yes, sir. I thought Oliver had told him all about our job, but he didn’t” the boy answered a bit hypnotized with the movements of the meat in front of him

“as you can see, I had fun too. Unfortunately, the poor thing passed out and I couldn’t finish” he chuckled remembering the recent scenes back in his bedroom

“don’t worry, sir, I’ll take of it” he replied sticking his tongue out to catch a drop of precum that was falling. Then Bartho put his cock inside the boy’s mouth, letting him do his job. It was amazing just how good the boy’s mouth felt to him. When he first arrived at the mansion, he was bad in almost everything he did. Clumsy, introverted, and moody, but over the years he had developed so nicely to become the best slave  Bartho had. That thought always made the man happy, he liked when things went his way. And everything was going according to his plans

* * *

Sam woke with a strange feeling in his body. He twisted around in the sheets trying to accommodate himself better, but that bed was just too big. That’s when it struck him. That huge bed wasn’t his, and he wasn’t in his room. He seated with a stunned look on his face, trying to remember what he could in his hazy mind. He glanced down and realized he was naked as a baby, only his red bowtie remained around his neck. Then, with a jolt, all the memory from the recent assault came back to his head and his only reaction was to cover himself with the white sheets, trying to hide shamefully. It didn’t work out well, because the sheets he used to cover himself were still wet and sticky from his own fluids. He threw himself out of the bed, toppling over the floor.

He looked around to see if Mr. King was in the room, but he didn’t see or hear anyone around. With a loud sigh, he grabbed his clothes that were scattered around the bed. Sam gazed at the red thong. That damned underwear. ‘ _ You might never see the color of a boxer ever again, puppy’  _ the thought crossed his mind as he stared at the thong. Flushing, he shook his head trying to forget everything. He didn’t have much choice other than wearing his uniform back again, even the red thongs. So he did.

Once he was fully clothed and more focused, he went to look for his golden ticket; the magical stone. For a room so big, Mr. King had surprisingly few objects, it didn’t take him long to find a pretty emerald green stone, with a flower carved on it, laying right next to a laptop on the mini office desk. How did Sam know it was the right stone? He didn’t, but it was the only stone he could find, and it was better than having nothing. He held it close to his chest and prayed it would work, his only hope. 

The boy put the stone in his pocket and went for the doors.

Back in the corridor, Sam was met with his first obstacle. The doors. He had spent the previous day walking around the house with Oliver, and he had a drawn a map inside his head, usually that would be enough for him to navigate his way out. However, the recent attack on his body left his mind fuzzy, and the only few thoughts that would latch on his head was the subtle scenes of that damned man touching his body

“fuck” he sighed, not so loud in case anyone was around

Without many options, Sam decided to walk across the corridor. Maybe he could find the door he had come from. To his utmost surprise, one of the doors was ajar, like someone just forgot to close the right door that led to the main corridor. He didn’t pay any mind and went forward. In a few steps he was at the bottom of the central staircase on the entrance hall. The doors were right in front of him, he would make it. He breathed somewhat relieved that possibly the worst part was already behind, now he only needed to run like he’d never run before. If the men were to use magic, Sam would hold no chance of escaping, so his only way out was to run to the city before they could even realize he was gone. He took a deep breath and went for the final doors.

“oh, hello” came a voice from the garden as soon as Sam stepped outside. The boy froze in place, he wasn’t expecting to stumble on anyone. That could be the major flaw on his plan, he needed to act quick.

“h-hi” he replied shyly. Studying if he should simply run towards the gate, or if he should mislead whoever had spoken to him. He still didn’t see any one

He decided to start to move slowly, step by step, searching for the person that had talked to him. He almost choked on his own spit when two young boys sprouted from the middle of the garden’s leaves 

“look brother, this must be Master’s new pet” one of the boys spoke as he hopped around Sam, examining the boy from head to toe 

“he’s definitely new. Never seen him around. What’s you name again?” the other boy asked still standing next to the leaves they had appeared

“It’s Samuel, and I'm not a pet” he replied glaring daggers at the little hopper that decided to settle beside his brother “and you are?”

“I’m Finn” the little hopper said enthusiastic “and this is Fizz, my twin brother” he motioned to the other boy, who was equally like him. Both boys were white, smaller than Sam and their bodies were thin, but they had an accentuated waist and a pretty round bubble butt, it wasn’t a surprise why  Bartho had picked them. Their faces were also very docile, their eyes were round, and they had the same deep blue color. The only sustainable difference the boys had was their hair. Finn had a cushion of curly white hair on the top of his head, it looked fluffy. Fizz, on the other hand, had his hair styled and pulled back, leaving only a few strands of his white hair falling on his face. Everyone Sam had met in that house, so far, was drop dead gorgeous. He cursed himself for being attractive, otherwise he probably wouldn’t even be there

“I suppose you were on your way out” Fizz said calmly as he analyzed the boy. Sam tried to mask his shock, but he couldn’t hide the surprise on his face

“n-no I... I...” he stuttered trying to find a suitable lie to tell the boys

“the gates are opened; we just took the thrash out. Now is probably your best chance” Finn smiled, it looked genuine. The curly haired boy almost laughed when he saw the confusion written all over Sam’s

“w-why are you...” 

“We tried it once, didn’t end up so well, but maybe you can pull it off” Fizz said serious, shrugging when his brother laughed at the memory of them failing “I assume you got the stone, otherwise don’t even bother” he nodded when Sam showed them the emerald green stone 

“then don’t just stand there, run” Finn said in a hushed tone, putting the boy into motion toward the big gates. 

“b-but where to?” Sam stopped midway to ask

“uh, the city is in a straight line from here, always to the north. The road gets you there, but it goes around the forest, so it takes longer. The forest is the fastest way, but it’s also the most dangerous one, I would advise against it. However, the last time we tried the road, we got caught, the men are way too fast. It’s up to you” Fizz had already picked up his gardening  scissors while Finn hummed around the flower bed, picking up red flowers

“d-don’t you  wanna come with me? Maybe the three of us have better chances...” he had little hope it would work, but since the boys admittedly said they had tried running, perhaps it was worth the shot

As he expected, both boys shook their heads with soft smiles “there’s nothing left for us there, besides...” Finn looked back at the house with a fond smile on his face “we’re good now” 

With a nod Sam turned around and set off to the gates, running. He didn’t know why everybody was so friendly with him, or even why they had helped him escape, but now he didn’t have the time to think about that. He had to assume the men would be after him any minute, and before that, he had to be far, very far. So, he ran. His honey-brown hair was flying as the wind crossed his face. Without even a second to analyze his situation, he deepened himself into the woods. 

He’d taken the forest path

“shit, he actually went for the forest” Fizz sounded alarmed

“that’s bad, do you think he can make it?” Finn stood up from the flower bed to look, only catching a glimpse of the boy disappearing into the thick trunks of the trees

“It’s hard to say, let’s hope he does. The forest is so dangerous though, it’s crawling with weird animals and occasionally there are bandits who hide there. I never thought he would actually have the balls, he looked so... naïve” 

“Maybe that was the problem” Finn chuckled but quickly looked serious to his brother “shouldn’t we warn Master about this?”

“yeah, maybe it’s a good idea” Fizz replied dropping his tools

* * *

“fuck, you’re so wet boy, your thong is drenched”  Bartho pointed as he lowered Jimmy’s green thong giving himself access to the boy’s sweet hole “what got you so excited, huh?” he circled his fingers around the wet hole, teasing mercilessly Jimmy

“It’s uh... I was thinking on what you must have done to Sam, and I- I wish I was there in his place” he replied already moaning high on pleasure

“you’re such a slut! I love it, but you know you  gotta share” the man inserted one finger inside and the boy rolled his eyes almost  cumming at the spot “luck for you, the puppy couldn’t hold my little game, but you are so excited that I might play hard with you today” he put another finger in, stretching properly the boy so he didn’t hurt him too much

Jimmy was experienced on taking  Master’s cock in his  boipussy , but he always needed some prep before doing it, because Master’s dick was that big that would always tear his pussy a bit if he didn’t stretch first. When Master inserted his third finger, the boy didn’t last another second and came all over the sheets, with his ass raised and his head in the mattress, panting

“you came without permission” he slapped his  asscheek hard, leaving a reddened mark on it, the boy screamed weakly “maybe I won’t give it to you  after all ”  Bartho said removing his fingers from the wet pussy

“p-please, Master... I’m sorry, please fuck me” Jimmy whined tilting his head to throw at his Master a pleading look. It was all the man needed, to hear his boy begging for his cock, he loved that. He mounted the boy, positioning his lubed dick at the entrance of the stretched hole

“I’ll wreck this pussy so you can remember this is your only sex organ” he whispered from above, pressing the boy’s head further into the mattress, before going balls deep into his pussy in one single thrust. The boy screamed once again; he felt his ass spreading like it was going to split in half but couldn’t struggle because the strongman on top of him immobilized his body completely. Any other person would have fainted from the pain, but the boys were used to it, they had enough endurance to keep up with their Master.  Bartho didn’t give him any moment to adjust, as soon as he was deep inside, he started to hammer his pussy frantically. He saw the boy drooling as his mind was fading, and soon his ass started to squeeze his cock tight. He knew the boy was close to another orgasm and immediately reached for his penis, squeezing it hard, making the boy groan from the pain

“you’re not having that. You cum when I tell you to cum, or I’ll just rip this  off of you” he roared increasing his pace. Master was already close, and he knew it. Another couple minutes of fucking and the man pulled his cock out. He flipped the boy over to see his face, and started pumping his dick, reading himself to cum all over his boy. Marking his territory, that’s what powerful man liked to do, and the boy was glad to receive the seed and let himself be marked again, like the other times.  Bartho was  really close when, the doors of the room shot open 

“MASTER, THERE’S BEEN AN ESCAPE!” the alarmed voice came from the door.  Bartho turned furiously, with flame burning in his eyes

“what the fuck are you...” Jimmy exclaimed with a surprised look and mouth ajar

One second Bartholomeu was there topping the boy, and in the other he had vanished from the room with a single click of his fingers. The two boys stared at each other without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, someone is getting shredded  
> and someone is a traitor  
> and another one is blue balled running after a brat


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay.  
> This chapter was both fun and torturing to write, so I had some major blocks here and there  
> Hope you like it tho :>

* * *

“all the men, gather at t he gate AT ONCE! ” Bartholomeu ordered with a shout loud as a thunder . Despite the room being empty , he had successfully conveyed his message to his servants. Bartho stormed inside his office, anger filling his nostrils with every breath he took. The once calm and inviting room was surrounded by a dark green aura, and even a no-magi could feel the pressure from that ominous power. He  walked past his table , reaching for the book shelves and opened a big glass box that stood right above the fireplace. There was a whip inside, his whip.  A beautiful long vine whip,  with a pretty mahogany grip  that  had a shining emerald carved on it. It had a complete  look of an  elvish wooden weapon, which pretty much summarized Bartho’s connection to the nature

Mr. King was furious like he’d never been before. He had at least a dozen servants run or simply walk away from the mansion in the past, but none of them really sparked anything inside the man. He made things pretty clear when he said he wouldn’t be wasting his time on people that didn’t want to be there, so they were literally free to walk away once their debts were paid, which usually didn’t take long anyway. But this time he felt desperate, lik e he’d lose a piece of him that he didn’t know he had. 

As unpleasant as it felt, he would have to deal with those feelings later, as for now he had a clock ticking, for every minute he didn’t move, Sam got further away. Bartho knew all the trouble he would have with the boy, but a breakaway happening so soon was really unusual. Most times the servants waited a month or two before deciding if they wanted to stay there or not. 

‘I should have noticed, fuck!’ He martyrized himself inside his head. He felt terrible, but had to act otherwise things could get worse.  Clicking  his fingers , he teleported to his bedroom. Having lived that same event a couple of times, he knew a few things already; First, if anyone would try for a run, they would have to  go unseen. Sam couldn’t do that, because Mr. King made sure to put a tracker on him to prevent that. However, if he still managed to run, that could only mean he had found a way to cheat the tracker. 

He looked over his little desk by the corner of the room and didn’t find what he looked for, confirming his suspicion. Sam had taken his magic stone . The boy was not a genius and Mr. King knew that much, however, if somehow he figured it out he needed the stone to cheat the tracker, he must have gotten that info from within. Someone must have told him, and THAT was unacceptable. 

Books, table and chairs flew around the room crashing against the walls as Bartholomeu unleashed his anger on the unanimated furniture. Of course he would still punish whoever helped Sam escape, but that rage inside him would probably kill the poor being, so he allowed himself to let some steam off. 

After regaining part of his lucidity back, he managed to elaborate a short plan to regain control over his pets.

“ All the boys, gather at t he inspection room and stay there until I come back”  He ordered already walking out of his room to meet the men at the front gate “And you better start praying, boys, cause IF I don’t get my puppy back, you will pay, direly!” his voice was surprisingly calm, which made it even more dangerous,  be cause  there was a hushed threatening tone underneath it

Outside the house he met the other three men that  waited for his command.  Mike, Cass and  Gab , the three black men were so similar they would often be mistaken for brothers, even though they didn’t share much in common. When talking about appearances, they were pretty much the same, tall and bulky men, shaved head and they were very beautiful. Mike was really cheerful and outgoing, most of the times he was the life of the party in the house. Cass had a short temper, straightforward and more than once would be called rude for his attitude,  all because he tried to be overprotective with his big family. Gab, on the other hand, was what anyone would call a genius, quite clearly the one who broke the molds. Despite being a big bull, he was second only to his Master’s intelligence, and his introverted personality made him look like a shy, quiet person, but truthfully, he liked being around his troop more than anyone.  They were all very loyal to their Master and had never failed his tasks once. They all had experienced a few runaways but most of the times, Mr. King wouldn’t even bother to send them in a chase, and maybe a couple of times only one of them was enough to handle the troublemakers. Instead this time all three of them were waiting for orders to hunt one single boy down, it was uncommon, but they would never question.

“I want all three of you to  look into the road. He is probably trying to get to the city. Find him at all costs and bring him back alive and unharmed. I will personally take care of his punishment” the last sentence came out with a cold bite, the men felt shivers running in their bodies. They rarely saw Master furious, but pretty much everyone had messed up in the past and tasted his strict punishment. Just remembering made them feel like running. There was no telling which was worse, bringing the kid back and watching him suffer or letting him escape and suffering the consequences instead. They all knew the later was not an option, so they moved. The trio was described as the strongest, and individually they were pretty average compared to some powerful mages in the city, but when they worked together, they covered each other’s weaknesses. If they wanted a chance on getting the boy back, they would have to comb down the road, find any trace that led to him. Unfortunately for them, they would not find anything there.

Bartho  had a feeling the boy had not taken the road, but he didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. As he watched the trio disappear his sight alongside the road, he sighed worried back at the woods that stretched in front of him. 

Honestly, the forest was both a relieve and a worry for him. He knew that Sam was weak, and most likely he would be endangered if anything from that forest were to find him, so that was what worried him sick. On the bright side, those woods were his home, he knew them as the back of his hand. There wasn´t a single place the boy could  hide that Mr. King wouldn´t find him. And he had another ‘little’ advantage there, his Ancient  Earth Magic. 

To clarify, magic was an essence present all around the world, and it had a great affinity with nature, making its elements shift and adapt into great powers. As a mage, you were taught the basics of elemental magic from the very beginning, like water, fire, earth and air magic, but there was much more than simply that. One could study and refine the elemental magic to become a great mage, but there existed some rare cases in which some individuals were able to go further, to connect with mother nature’s core, to harness the true power of the elements. Only a few were born with such gift, and so they were called Ancient Mages, as the history registered their existence for millenniums.

The Kingsland were a family known to be descendants of the very first Ancient Earth Mage, and thus their lineage was one blessed with powerful Ancients through out the history. Bartho’s father was a renowned ancient, he specialized in earth magic but always preached that ‘one must know a few from everything’, so he taught Bartho a lot of powerful spells that nowadays were not even heard of, which culminated in Bartholomeu being the most powerful mage alive. Almost all normal humans were afraid of him, and the government never crossed any of the ancient’s paths, they had an agreement to let them rule their own estate in exchange they would lend their support every now and then. Summarizing, the only ones who could face Bartho were other ancient mages, and thankfully they were in friendly terms nowadays. Then Sam appeared and he didn’t show any sign of respect or fear whatsoever, making clear he didn’t have a clue to whom he got involved with. Innocence was a weakness, but it was also his greatest strength right there, otherwise he would be too afraid to run from the mansion.

Bartholomeu sighed once again, already feeling a headache building from all the stress. Then he finally moved towards the forest, deepening himself through the woods.

* * *

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Jimmy yelled shaking the other boy like he shook a yogurt bottle “WHY DID YOU TELL ON HIM?” his voice was loud and there was a kind of anger within

“I’m sorry, I had to...” the boy answered lowering his head, too ashamed to stare at his friend's eyes. All the servants were gathered in the white closed inspection room, and all the other four boys stared intently at him, waiting for a good reason for that betrayal. Even though Sam was not a full servant, and he’d only been in the mansion for a couple of days, he was part of the troop and the boys always protected each other, so that act was unbearable for someone as old in the house as Jimmy

Louis stepped up, releasing the shaking boy from the grip of a clearly altered Jimmy “seriously, Oliver, why did you do it? You knew the consequences from the very beginning, you knew we were going to get punished no matter what and you still told him to run. At least he had a chance of really escaping, but now...” he said shaking his head in disbelief

Oliver felt tears running down his cheek as the shame overcame his senses, he hadn’t felt that in years. Being trained as a slave you pretty much had no shame, but that was different, he was not prepared for that feeling. Still he tried to explain between his sobs “It’s not that, it’s not... I-I just... It’s- he...” he tried to make something come out, but his cry only got more intense each time

“I think I might have an idea, actually” Fizz came closer with a hand in his chin, inspecting his friend while he broke down “We were actually going to tell Master about the escape-” 

“YOU TOO, BUT WHY?” Jimmy yelled interrupting the blond boy, his nerves were getting the best of him and he couldn’t control his anger any longer

“calm down, Jim, let him explain” Finn wrapped his arms around the enraged boy, who thankfully sagged against the smaller boy hugging him, feeling his legs grow tired from the tension he had built

“We weren’t, initially. But then Sam actually decided to run through the woods, and that’s when we thought it was better to tell Master about it. I think Oliver saw Sam entering the forest and got worried about him. It seems to me someone caught some feelings for the runaway boy” Fizz explained

The room went quiet for a minute, patiently waiting for Oliver to stop his crying and regain his breath. Then Jimmy raised his head to talk “so what was it, Ollie?” his voice was low and weak, not quite soft but less angry

Oliver took a deep breath, taking control over his emotions once again before talking “It’s true. I was at the window watching as Sam made his way out. I didn’t help him because I never wanted to say goodbye, and it was everything going as planned but then... I saw him running through the woods and... and...” he could feel his nose burning as tears filled his eyes again “have you seen the news recently? They are saying that there are groups of bandits and rapists that escaped from the prison and are currently hiding in those woods. If Sam stumbled upon one of them, then...” he couldn’t finish his sentence before his tears rolled down his wet cheeks again and the sobs came back. This time, however, the other boys surrounded him, embracing and comforting him throughout his cry. When he had calmed down enough, he finished “I hope he is okay. Please don’t tell him about this” they all agreed in the end that it was best to let that remain a secret if the boy ever got back. 

“guess now we just wait. Do you think we’re gonna be fine?” Louis asked sliding against the wall to sit on the cold white floor

“we should be, but I’ve never seen Master that angry before...” Fizz said calmly returning to his thinking stance

“I have, back at the Ancient’s War, and it wasn’t pretty” Jimmy was back at his normal and his head was finally clear, so he rested his head on top of Ollie’s head while the boy sniffed his last tears away tugged in his friend’s chest “let’s just... don’t worry, we’ll be fine” he said trying to end the conversation there, as he didn’t want Oliver to break again

“sometimes I just forget how old you are, and how strong our Master is to sustain such powerful time magic on us. Also, how pervert he is to want us to look like teenagers forever” Finn said chuckling seating down next to Louis. They all laughed at that and the mood eased a bit. Now the only thing left for them was to wait.

* * *

Back at Omyr, Alex was distressed. He walked around the police station while waiting for the results on the search for any evidence that could help him locate Samuel. The boy had vanished from the map and Alex couldn’t help but blame himself for being too harsh on the kid. Eliza was so depressed that she wouldn’t leave the house, and she had no clue to what had happened to her grandson .

“I’m sorry Alex, honey, there is nothing at the security system. There is not a single thing about Samuel Hart’s disappearance” Katie, Alex’s partner, returned to him with the results from the search “why don’t you take a break, you’ve been up for two days already” she tried to make the man settle down before he would collapse from exhaustion. 

“That’s impossible!” he snapped, making the woman flinch wondering if maybe she said something offensive to him “I’m sorry, Katie. It’s just... It’s happening all over again” he finally seated in a chair, grabbing his latte, that was already cold, resting on the little side table “It’s literally the same thing that happened seventeen years ago, and with the same goddamn boy. He appeared out of nowhere and no one ever found any evidence except from the unnatural lightning, and now...” a loud sigh came from his mouth with a shaky voice “he simply vanished from our lives without a single fucking clue to what happened”

Katie seated at his side and grasped their hands together in a warm squeeze “we will find him, Alex. I’m sure he wouldn’t simply leave you here, he’s not that type of kid”

“If I had been nicer to him... Maybe if I-” 

“Don’t, Alex! This is not your fault, snap out of it already. You sacrificed a lot to see that kid grow safely. How many cases did you dump just because you wanted to escort him safely back from school? And how many nights did you lose just to protect his  house from the people that wanted to burn his home down? I know it’s hardly fair, but I’m sure he wouldn’t simply vanish from your lives like that, he’s not capable of that, he’s too docile” Katie gave him a tight hug, shaking his moodiness away

Hearing his friend’s speech made Alex remember all the efforts he had made to make sure the boy was safe. At first it was only because he wanted to be close to the child that ruined his first case, so he could solve it. But eventually he started to care for the kid, and before he realized he had grown too attached to Sam, parenting him whenever the boy was away from his grandma’s eyes. Those memories only made him realize the emptiness inside his chest. A void like a part of him had  _ vanished and _ left no traces behind...

Just like...

“THAT’S IT, Katie!” he smooched the girl that stared with wide eyes to her partner as he scrambled some files from the office desk. If she didn’t know the context, she would say the man had finally gone crazy from too much work “There is a clue in that. The lack of clues  _ is  _ our clue” now she stared at him like he had officially gone crazy. 

Alex quickly caught the confusion in her eyes and explained “you know how it’s really hard for someone to come in and out of this city without leaving any traces of magic or whatever behind, right?!” she nodded, indeed their security system was top notch “so, for a no-magi, that would be literally impossible, which sustains the theory that Sam didn’t run away, instead he was kidnapped” she nodded once again, it made sense after all “now, there is only very few people who can kidnap a kid without leaving any vestigial magic behind...” he finally grinned, having found his starting point after so much stress and despair. Katie kept nodding, except now she was not following the thread anymore

Alex grabbed his awesome jacket, he still felt nice wearing it, combed his black hair with his fingers and left the office with Katie on his toe. 

They walked over all the streets nearby Sam’s house checking the security cameras to pinpoint exactly where Sam had vanished. In one corner of the street stood a store that filmed Sam hopping in the street with a bag of burgers in one hand, in the other store right ahead Sam never appeared, which meant that he had vanished in between. There was a dead-end alley in the middle, but as expected they didn’t find anything. Even a simple teleportation magic would have left some vestiges, and that’s what Alex had hoped for, because he didn’t want to have to mingle with the people that could pull that kind of trick. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the occasion. 

“Alex, it’s not looking good, honey” Katie whispered from behind the man, looking around the alley “you don’t think he messed with  _ those kinds of guys _ , do you?” 

“I really hope he didn’t, Katie, but everything tells otherwise...” he sighed

“what are we going to do then? They are out of our reach as simple detectives. No, rather, they are out of our reach at all. Not even the government could help us. Only if  you managed to ask for one of them for help, but that’s too risky” she shook her head trying to take the idea out of it and hoping Alex didn’t hear it

He did hear it, however “but that’s our only option” he said staring blankly at the purple sky. Katie approached and pressed their hands together, attempting to bring him back from wherever he was “Thanks for sticking with me, Katie, but I can’t ask you to come with me on this one. It’s too risky and before you even say what you want to say, I’d rather have you here backing me up from the office. Who knows, I might find something worth a police raid” he laughed kinda demotivated, but still laughed

Alex turned, staring into Katie’s eyes. They had been partners for most of his career, their sync was incredibly good. They often bragged about reading each other thoughts to their colleagues and teased the lot by saying they were actually soulmates. They knew it wasn’t true, but for Katie she dreamed it was. She had hard feelings for her partner but acted so professionally and never let it interfere their investigations, except this time she felt so helpless, she couldn’t hold a few tears from running down. Like the telepathy they jokingly shared was real, Alex felt her angst and smiled softly at her, cupping his hands on her cheeks

“don’t cry honey, I’ll come back safe to you” he whispered before closing the gap and seizing her lips into a warm gentle kiss. Their tongues fought for each other, and Katie lost her breath when Alex pulled apart

“Alex, please...” she begged with wide pleading eyes, trying to make him rescind his final decision. It didn’t work, but he managed to soften her pain when he told her a safer plan

“Ok, I’ll ride on the road. There are three ancient’s estates along, and hopefully one of them have Sam. I’ll not try anything crazy; I’ll just search until I find him, and then I come back so we can make a plan to reach one of them, ok?” he gave her a reassuring smile and felt relief when the girl nodded with a smile on her lips “don’t worry, they are mostly friendly nowadays, I bet they wouldn’t fight over a snorty brat. I just hope that Sam didn’t make anything stupid this time” he chuckled remembering all the troublesome situations Sam managed to get himself into, and Alex always had to rescue him. This time was no different, only a couple powerful mages, but they were still humans. Communication was the key.

They kissed one last time and parted. Alex had instructed Katie to go back to the office and do as many  researches as possible to study on the ancients that lived near the city. He knew by head the were currently three: Iron Claw Randall, an ancient metal mage that was known for his unreal technics with his iron claws; Windstorm Nadya, an ancient weather mage that got her name after showing the world what true devastation looked like after summoning a couple hundred hurricanes; and lastly, the Warlord King, Bartholomeu Kingsland, public known as the most powerful ancient mage alive, and had won his page in the history books by ending the Great Ancient War thirty years ago. People didn’t see him often, and rumors said his bloodlust after the war was so big that he kidnapped people to torture them in his estate for fun. Even then, the police never made a single movement against him, no one was crazy enough to risk their lives over rumors. Alex hoped he wouldn’t have to meet him.

After picking a few items at his home and pushing them inside his trustworthy leather backpack, he decided to pay a visit to old Eliza. Maybe informing her of his plans was a good idea to calm her heart. 

When he arrived, Eliza was reading an old book that looked like it had never seen the sunlight. She smiled weakly and stood to hug the man, putting the book away. She looked like a walking corpse, the bag under her eyes were so deep you could probably find petrol in it. Her grizzled hair was dry and bent in several directions, she clearly hadn’t brushed recently, and judging by her pale skin she had barely been eating. Alex couldn’t help but let out a pity look at her

“don’t look at me like that, boy, you don’t look much better” she retorted seeing his expression. He chuckled and sat at the little couch next to the window, the woman sat across him from where she was reading her book “what did you find? Judging by your backpack, you’re going on a hunt”

For an old lady, Eliza had really sharp eyes and a quick wit “yes, I’m going to look for Sam on the estates of a few ancients nearby” he didn’t miss the flinch from the woman when she heard about the ancients “let’s hope for the best, Eliza. I think he should be fine though; they don’t have a reason to harm him” 

The look on the old lady was indecipherable, she had a blank stare like her mind recollected tons of thoughts and her mouth was a bit ajar. It looked like her spirit had left her body after hearing the news, and Alex suddenly felt confused

“ma’am, are you ok?” he reached out to touch her, but she snapped out before

She gave him an apologetic smile “I’m sorry my boy, it’s just... I’ve seen far too much from those people and I...” she paused regaining a few more memories before finishing “just please, bring him home, ok? He can’t... He can’t get caught by the bad guys” 

Alex nodded, despite the weird vibe that went in the room, he assumed Eliza had been talking about the prisoners that had escaped recently and were hiding in the forest near the ancient’s house

“Ok Mr. Hart, I’ll take care of it. And I’d appreciate if you took care of yourself, okay?” he winked at the old lady who sipped her cup of tea with shaking hands. She smiled back at him with a single nod 

Before the man left the room, Eliza gave him a final word “Alex, remember, don’t let him end up in the wrong hands even if your life depends on it” the seriousness in those words made Alex’s confusion return, but once again he politely reassured the lady that he would see to the boy’s safety

He stepped outside and climbed on his motorcycle. He wasn’t keen on riding it, but the jacket and the leather bag were too much of a combination to let that opportunity pass by. He hit the engines and set off to the road on the west of the city.

* * *

Amidst the thick tall trees, Sam tried to run as fast as he could, but from time to time he would end up crawling or climbing fallen trunks that blocked his path. So far, he had managed to avoid any danger, even though he wasn’t  really aware that there would be any besides maybe some animals. Still, he always kept his attention  up, it was crucial for him that he managed to cross that forest, it was his only chance of survival after all. He kept running through irregular terrains and vine-like plants that sometimes wrapped around his ankles

The sun was mostly blocked by the heavy green from the millennial trees; therefore, the air was cold and very humid, Sam could start to feel his fatigue catching up quickly as he kept his movements. After a few hours, is what he imagined, the sun stopped peeking through the small holes that appeared between a few trees. The night started to fall, and the air quickly became freezing cold, Sam could see his breath fog as he slowed his pace to regain his breathing. Analyzing his situation, he had two choices: keep on running until he passed out from exhaustion or try to build a hut so he could spend the night. The boy knew his chances would be very small if he decided to stop, if he was lucky the men would only been noticing his disappearance now, and he still had a real chance. However, if he spent the night, there was a bigger chance he would be caught, and what with a monstrous powerful mage after him, he didn’t even know what Bartho’s power were, there was too much to consider just to spend a night resting. 

After struggling for a couple of minutes from where he was seated, Sam forced his wobbly legs to keep on running, or rather, a fast pace walking, as his tiredness was already too much to keep the run. Sam thanked the heavens when he finally saw a small open meadow, a breather from the trees was a good chance to take a seat and rest for a few minutes. He walked to  the middle where he found an extinguished bonfire, and by the looks of it, it was recent. Sam felt his anxiety and fear sting his skin when a strange voice came from behind him

“what do we have here, a wood fairy? Or perhaps just a silly little lamb?” the strange man spoke with a sinister grin on his face. His clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was disheveled, and his beard grew past his neck, he was nasty, and he wasn’t alone. When Sam turned to face the man, he found another two other man surrounding him around the campfire. They all looked the same, like they had escaped a war, or a prison… Their vile smirks sent Sam’s nerves into overdrive and he reacted as quickly as possible trying to run from there, but his legs were too tired to  burst and the man easily caught up, grabbing him forcefully

“LET GO OF ME!” Sam screamed as he felt nauseous from the stink the man let out, he struggled but the man’s grip only tightened around his wrist as he was pulled against the dirty guy

“why the hurry, me and my friends here are starving, we haven’t seen fresh meat in years in that prison” he laughed, moving his hands all over Sam’s arms, feeling the velvet skin of the young shivering boy. He leaned closer, licking the back of Sam’s neck, making the boy jump and struggle harder “you taste delicious” the other two men closed in watching the scene from closer now 

Sam only stopped struggling when the man that held him threw him down on the grass and pinned him with the help of the two other guys, securing his arms in place as he sniffed, touched and licked all over Sam´s body

“you can’t resist a young boy, can’t you?! Isn’t this a bit dangerous, though? He might be accompanied” one of the men said as he kept Sam still and shut with one of his hands. Sam’s struggle intensified into desperate sobs as he tried to somehow keep his skin away from that nasty touch

“do you think anyone would care for a nomagi? I bet he was walking in the forest alone just waiting to have some fun, isn’t that right puppy?” the first man replied in a mocking tone as he unbuttoned Sam’s short. Sam didn’t recognize the weird feeling that he felt when he heard that nasty man calling him a ´puppy´, he never liked the word, but now it sounded profane, dirty, evil, sounded so wrong he couldn’t wrap his head around it 

He bit  the hand that kept him shut “I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING PUPPY YOU DIRTY SCUMBAG” he screamed the second he could breathe again and spit right into the man’s face. He wasn’t expecting what came next, and the surprise only hurt him more when he felt the hard slap knocking his senses out of his head. It hurt, it sure was leaving a bruise and he was barely conscious now

“fucking bitch, you should be thankful we’re even touching you. You stupid little brat, we’re  gonna tear your ass apart and soon you’ll be begging for our cocks to cunt you” he spit back into Sam’s red face “I’m going to train you to be a sex slave, actually, not even that. You’re just  gonna be a cum dump for us” the anger in the man’s eyes was fearsome and without much struggle he begun ripping Sam’s clothes apart. The dirty guy chuckled amused when he saw Sam’s underwear “dafuq is this? Red thong? It seems you’re already someone’s bitch. Too bad they let you go, now it’s our turn”

The poor boy was still  dazed from the slap and he only managed to cry in pain when he felt his balls being smashed by one of those man’s bare foot with a hard kick. He curled feeling the pain run through his whole body and without even a second to spare he felt his ass being spread apart. The worst was yet to come

“he’s a virgin, this is going to be perfect, we’re going to wreck this ass beyond repair and you’ll learn your place in this world, you lowly sow” the first man exclaimed as he saw the boy’s tight pinky hole

Sam was still conscious, but he wished he wasn’t, because he was truly living his nightmare at that moment and there was  nothing he could do to stop those monsters from raping him. If only he hadn’t run away, he could still be safe back in the mansion, even though Bartholomeu would eventually take his virginity, something inside him said it would be way gentler and better than that situation. Being a servant – no, a slave – wasn’t the ideal life for him, but anything would be better than being raped in the cold grass in the middle of a dark forest by some repugnant bandit and being left to die right after. He was powerless, and he cried his last tears remembering all the good and warm moments he lived with his grandma, with Alex and recently even with the boys back in the mansion. 

Sam felt a slap hit his bare ass and he screamed again, only to be muffled by the gross hands of one the men. He knew his time had come, so he dug his head in the dirt and closed his eyes, praying that his nightmare ended fast. Praying that someone strong would come to rescue him, anyone; the police, Alex… Master King… 

The man laughed sterically as he rubbed his hard cock against Sam’s hole and the other two men watched enthusiastically stroking their own cocks waiting for their turn “this is going to be fu-“ 

The dirty man couldn’t finish his sentence. He wasn’t on top of Sam anymore. His body was viciously flying around in the air, so fast that his screams were barely audible. The other two man quickly moved engaging in a battle they already knew they wouldn`t win. The powerful aura that surrounded them was so dense that their lungs fought its own battle just to grasp for some air. The pressure pushed them down until they were knelt suffocating with eyes wide opened staring widely at the power source that was seizing their lives

“distasteful” the woman sneered at the sight of the men at her feet. She waved her hands in the air still controlling the other bandit that kept flying around, unconscious by now, while she carried a beat-up boy in her other arm. Clearly stressed with the situation, she sent all  three men flying before collapsing their bodies together and letting them fall defeated to the ground. 

Sam was still conscious, but he didn’t want to open his eyes, in fear of what could possibly have happened and what would happen next. He was forced off the ground easily as he felt his body float. He only opened his eyes when he heard the voice from the woman that was in control of his body “and what do we have here? You are lucky I was passing by, what’s your name?” her voice was cold, but it didn’t have any malice in it

“S-Samuel, ma’am” even though he was beat, Sam remembered to be polite because any other mistake could really be his end with strong mages like that woman, despite her stunning looks, she had a really powerful aura similar to Bartho’s. She wasn’t any common lady you’d see walking around, her face was thin and supermodel-like, pointy nose and fierce gray eyes and a striking purple lipstick that matched her electric blue long hair. She wore tight black leather pants and jacket that outlined her slender body perfectly, emphasizing her dominating stance. 

“and where did you get that magic stone?” she asked pulling the stone from his pocket, it shone bright green when she touched it and Sam got nervous when he realized he’d lost the only thing keeping him safe, but then again, he wasn’t safe anymore either way, so it didn’t matter at that point

“oh my, oh my, I know this stone. And I think I recognize that uniform as well. Were you really trying to run away from Bartholomeu? You must be one silly thing to think you´d manage that” she laughed unceremoniously. She put the boy in her arm down, resting him gently on the ground and put a hand on Sam’s cheek, lifting his head up to stare at his eyes “you’re quite the sweet thing, those eyes are majestic, maybe I could take you home with me. There’s always space for another servant back at my home, and I would surely not let you go so easily” the widest grin spread across her face and for the first time Sam could feel the subtle change in her voice, quite primal with possessiveness. He didn’t know how he ended up there, running from one prison to end up enslaved by another crazy mage, the only thing he knew, was that his body trembled with angst and his heart ached trying to spew the weirdest words 

“p-please… Ma-Master King…” he whispered so low even he couldn’t hear his words “…need to g-get back to h-him” the plead was an unrealistic event that Sam never thought he would live, but right there in the heat of the moment it seemed the best solution to make it out alive. His subconscious recognized that it was better to be with a known crazy bastard than with an unknown treat

She laughed, soft but it was enough to shatter any hope that Sam held of escaping her “this is no one’s land. Goods found here have no owner, therefore they can be taken away as pleased” she had a mocking tone in her voice and her hands never left Sam’s cheeks, caressing him and drinking his feared gaze. She was a sadist, like pretty much all the others, but she felt pleasure in feeling the fear in her servants, and right then, Sam was a chalice of pleasure to her. To her satisfaction, the boy couldn’t hold his sobs anymore and started to cry his heart out, every tear that ran down his cheek aroused even more the woman and depleted the boy’s remaining energy

She was about to wrap little Sam into her arms to take him away when a couple deadly thorns flew in her direction, if not for a quick sidestep from the lady, she would have had her head impaled by the thick green thorns that hit the trunk of woods on the other side of the field, penetrating it’s thickness like they were gelatin. Soon after a dangerous voice came from among the enclosed forest 

“That’s quite enough, Nadya, release my pet!” the man stepped out into the moon’s light revealing himself. If Sam had his legs on the floor, he would probably have run across the open area and tugged himself on him. Bartholomeu stepped closer and the seriousness in his face showed he had no intention of backing down.

Nadya, the windstorm, the ancient weather mage, wasn’t dumb and she slowly put the boy down, releasing his body from her levitation. The poor boy was so depleted that his legs wobbled, and he fell to the ground next to the other boy that the woman had brought along. He only managed to look at  Bartho and give him a genuine smile before collapsing right next to the other boy.

“gosh, you almost killed me dumbass” she replied rolling her eyes and turning to face the man that closed the distance between them. She threw the green stone back at its owner and the man caught it easily “you should be more careful with that thing, it could bring us some serious trouble if it ended up in the wrong hands” she reprehended him before noticing the complete focus towards the boy that he had in his eyes “don’t tell me...” she raised an eyebrow in disbelief to Bartho’s action

The man carefully bent down beside Sam and analyzed him, caressing his cheeks tenderly before letting out a low growl of irritation. He could feel pure anger and hatred boiling inside his chest, and his mind tried to process what had happened there, finding a culprit to why his little angel was beat up in the ground. His face became red and his eyes turned from deep green to a shining neon green. The temperature around him changed, the ground began to shake and the trees in the forest trembled like they were about to tumble.

Nadya knew exactly what was going to happen if she didn’t step in, even though stepping in front of that guy was quite dangerous even for her, but she had to.  So she pressed her hand to his shoulder “calm down woodpecker, you’re  gonna destroy the whole forest, us included” she said, calling him that was a way to release the tension between them. They were big rivals in the past, but their rivalry grew into an amazing friendship in the past few years, presenting  Bartho with nicknames that he hated but knew it was pure tease from her closest friend

“he’s going to be  fine, they didn’t go very far. I stopped them with their woods in hand” she laughed ironically.  Bartho let out a sigh relieved and stood a couple seconds later

“what happened? Why are you even down here?” he asked troubled, checking back to see if Sam was really ok

“that’s one of my boys lying next to your ‘pet’. I was on a mission and when I returned, the others said he had disappeared after going outside to do the gardening. Luckily, I had just marked him last week and I tracked him down here. Turns out some bandits kidnaped him from inside my property, which pisses me off, honestly. I managed to rescue him alive, but they still did quite some damage on him” she glanced back at her servant with sorrow in her eyes. He was in a bad state, he was  naked and his body was covered in bruises from where the man beat him into submission before tearing his hole mercilessly. The trail of blood and semen still lingered to his thighs and his face had small cuts all over it from them shoving his head into the tree trunks. Nadya wasn’t quite attached to her slaves, but she took really good care of them, and if there was one thing she hated, was too see their bodies messed up, and not by her hands. 

When she found him, he was being gang raped by five dirty men that treated him like a cheap object. The look in his eyes when he saw her was pure hurt, sadness and relief all mixed up. She didn’t hesitate before send all five of them flying into the air, slowly suffocating them and crashing their bodies into the ground so strongly that their bones shattered inside. She didn’t kill  a single one , letting them die painfully either from asphyxia or internal bleeding. The boy passed out the second her arms enveloped his fragile body, feeling the safety in his  Master’s embrace. Nadya wasn’t skilled into healing magic, so it would take a few weeks for the boy to recover, but he would be alright

After hearing all the explanation and checking both boys' conditions one last time,  Bartho growled enraged. He would comb the wood and wipe out every single bandit left in that area out of revenge. Starting, of course, with the three dirty bastards that tried to defile his puppy. Nadya shrugged, she wouldn’t stop him as she would probably do the same if she knew those woods like  Bartho did.

With a small dance from his hands,  Bartho invoked big thick roots that grew from underneath the men and entangled their bodies. Without much effort, the roots strangled them, twisting and ripping off limbs from their bodies as blood bathed the green ground. It was brutal.

When he finished, he knelt and picked up Nadya’s slave in his arms. The woman gave him a look before he spoke “let me take care of him as gratitude for saving my puppy. Your healing is so good that last time you accidentally killed a soldier trying to cure his fever, this poor thing doesn’t deserve that” he sneered back at her, retorting the tease from before, letting her know everything was under control now. She laughed at the statement, it was a tease, but it was true. She had indeed killed the poor soldier, and her boy would recover much faster under  Bartho’s care, so she nodded.

He clicked his fingers and teleported back to the mansion, laying the boy into a bed before clicking again and returning to the forest to pick up his own boy. He knelt and a lonely tear ran down his cheek, it pained him so much seeing his precious little thing injured

“oh boy, he got you good huh?” Nadya whistled, watching the scene unroll in front of her eyes. Her friend, Bartholomeu, was known as the evilest creature in the planet, heartless and merciless, he murdered his enemies without batching an eye. However, she knew he was  actually the opposite, soft and gentle to a fault. They all were, all the Ancients had developed into nice beings after spending so many years in the battlefield, killing and losing their companions, but they still had to withhold their scary appearance to the world. Despite all that, it had been very long since Nadya saw her friend shed a tear, that boy was special for sure “and what now? Are you going to hold him as your slave forever, like the others? You know we can’t have normal partners; these powers are a curse to us, they would kill him the second you tried to bond” she preached like an expert, too aware of the consequences as she had already experienced quite a few before. Ancients withheld so much power inside their cores that when they bonded with their partners, if the other person couldn’t hold a portion of that power, their cores would  break and they would die. Which is why most of the ancients decided to either live a lonely life or marry another ancient. Unfortunately for  Bartho , Sam had no power whatsoever, he was on the other end of the pyramid

“I don’t know. For  now, I just want him to want me back. But I can’t be soft on him, I still need to set an example” he stood holding Sam in his arms, pressing a kiss on his forehead “fuck, I'm doomed” he whispered. Nadya laughed tapping his back with agreement 

Before they departed,  Bartho asked his friend intrigued “you said your boy was kidnaped from within your property?” and she nodded with a clear worried face “that’s quite unusual...” they both pondered for a minute. Their estate was off limits to normal humans, the magic field that guarded the place was powerful enough to repel them, and only invited guests or other ancients could come inside “have you heard from the others?” he finally asked

“not a word, we’ve been on missions since last week. I was  actually supposed to come back tomorrow, but I've returned early because I wanted to take a hot relaxing bath. And then I come back to this chaos” she waved her hands around in distress

“yeah, really weird. First those guys break out of prison, then they hide exactly into these woods, then your boy is kidnaped. A series of unconventional events if you ask me” Bartho gave her a look, concerned to what could have been happening “I think you should head straight home. There is a storm brewing and you’re not the one responsible, I'm sure” he winked at the woman who chuckled at his pun “let me know if anything happens” she nodded and they disappeared from the open green camp.

Whatever had caused that  series of unfortunate events,  Bartho could deal with it later. First, he had unattended business waiting for him back at home and two injured boys to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Alex?   
> And the other boys?  
> Did Bartho planted all those trees in the forest?  
> How old is he again?  
> Does it count as pedo if the boys are over 18 but still look like 13, 14?
> 
> Tune in to the next episodes to find all those answers and more


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> I know this chapter took some time, but you see... let's just say that March wasn't a really nice month with me :'(  
> Also, I got reaaaally trapped amidst some of those writting, and I would whole-heartedly appreciate if you could comment on that.  
> I mean it, your comments give me the motivation to keep writing, more importantly, it gives me the feedback I need to know if what I'm writing is good or meeeh D:
> 
> So there's that. Comment  
> Remember, if you die you won't be able to read the end of this story  
> Wash your hands  
> Stay home  
> Stay safe

* * *

Sam woke but he could barely open his eyes. He still felt tired, his muscles hurt from the slightest movement. His legs were the worst, every inch of them ached like he had been thrown under a truck several times. All of that was the clear reflex of his escape attempt. He moved ever so slow, trying to raise into a sitting position. The pain was hard, but with some audible pained moans, he managed to sit and open his eyes to find he was in an unknown room. 

All the walls were white and there had at least six beds next to each other, four of which were empty and in the bed next to his was the boy he saw carried by the weather mage that had saved him, and later tried to capture him. The fact that this boy was lying next to him couldn’t mean anything good, and his heart started to beat faster. If he was in the woman’s house, did she manage to take him away? Did Mr. King allowed her to take him away? Or did he give him away? 

He felt his chest tighten with the sudden thoughts of being disposed by Master King, it hurt a little and he didn’t know why. His nose was already burning feeling the urge to cry when the doors to the room opened and a familiar face came inside 

“oh hey, look who is up. Don’t force yourself, rest a little more” Mike said smiling, happy to see the boy had finally awoke after three days of deep slumber. He approached and caressed Sam’s head, somehow he felt the uneasiness into the boy’s heart and tried to comfort him 

Sam welcomed the gentle act happily “thank you, Mike. How long I was out? Where are we? Am I still Mr. King’s servant? Did something happened to yo-“ he spewed questions like a machinegun, truly desperate to clear up his doubts 

Mike chuckled and pulled the boy into a hug, reassuring him he was fine despite everything “hey calm down, we’re home, you are good, we are good” his voice was nothing less than soothing, Sam relished that feeling 

_‘Home’_ He was _home_ , however wrong that was, he couldn’t deny the fact that a small part of him truly felt like he was home, and he was safe. At least for the time being. There were still questions that needed to be answered, and consequences he would have to meet soon, but for now he just wanted to appreciate the warmth of Mike’s embrace and the lingering feeling of being taken care of. He closed his eyes and melted into the man’s arms, whispering a soft ‘thank you’ into his chest 

After the boy had sated his need for comfort, Mike briefly left to pick some food for him. He returned with a delicious _caesar_ _salad_ , a very big grilled steak and strawberry juice. Sam almost choked while he desperately tried to chew down his food, very aware of his starvation. Mike laughed and told him to slow down, there was much more from where that came. Mike waited patiently for the boy to finish his meal, which didn’t take long, and then he seated to talk with him. They chatted for two hours straight; Mike tried to fill in the blanks of what had happened in the three long days that Sam was unconscious. Then Sam told Mike all about his failed attempt and how frightened he was when those dirty bandits touched him. 

“… and this boy, he was with that woman, N-Nadya? I think that was her name” Sam explained pointing towards the auburn hair boy that still slept peacefully next to him. He had some light bruises over his face that had healed and started to fade already. 

“holly crap, you bumped into Ms. Aeris? You’re one lucky boy, Sam haha” Mike said laughing after hearing the story 

Sam didn’t know if he was lucky or not, after all the woman tried to take him away against his will “I’m not really sure about that, she did try to make me her slave, I guess” he pouted, half blushing from a bit of embarrassment 

Mike was very quick in catching the boy’s flush and he teased “well I thought you wanted to be as far from Master King as possible, so wouldn’t that be good? You know, they don’t interfere in each other's households” he winked, making Sam ponder in silence for a brief minute 

“t-that... It’s not how I wanted it to happen” he replied lowering his head to hide his shyness “I’d rather stay here if that’s the case” he said almost whispering 

Mike laughed it off casually, shuffling his hair before speaking “I’m just teasing Sammy, Master would never let anyone take you from him. From us” he smiled reassuringly. The boy still had a lot of doubts about that affirmation, but he confessed it felt good to _belong_ somewhere, or in that case to someone. It still sounded wrong, but he’d have time to sort it out, because right now it was unlikely he would have another chance to run from there, and after the woods, he wasn’t even sure he wanted again 

They talked for another thirty minutes or so before Mike needed to return to his daily obligations. When Sam asked about the other boys, Mike sighed and tried to explain in the easiest way possible that the other five boys were punished for helping Sam escape in some way, either directly guiding him or just by omitting his plan from Master. Sam felt really bad about it and tried to blame himself, but Mike reassured once again that they all knew the consequences from the very beginning and they still chose to help, so it wasn’t his fault 

“…but are they fine? Did Mr.King hurt them? Is he going to hurt me?” he asked in a hushed tone, making some of his anxiety from not too long ago resurge into his words 

Mike laughed not so loudly, but immediately coughed in apology, recognizing the worried look in the boy’s face, sometimes he forgot how new and unusual all that situation was to Sam “yes, they are fine, they are pretty tough despite their soft looks. He could have, he decides their punishment, but as far as I know, they are just in solitary confinement for now. And I don’t know, but I doubt, hopefully you’re just getting a solitary time as well” he smiled trying to soften the conversation “don’t worry, just rest for now and don’t try anything stupid in the meantime” 

Sam gave a chuckle in response. Even if he wanted, he wouldn’t have the strength or the means to pull another escape. He was truly imprisoned now, all that there was left was to wait and see what would happen to him. He nodded and downed in the pillows again, staring blankly at the ceilings, just reliving all the moments of his life that brought him up to where he was at now. He heard the door shutting as Mike left and let out a loud and exhausted sigh escape his mouth. 

What looked like days in that room were only a couple of hours, until the presence of the other person was made obvious by a pained cough. The other young boy was starting to come to his senses, and it looked like he had the exact same surprise as Sam, all his body hurting and his mind a hurricane of fogged confusion 

Sam stood into a seated position and offered his advice as some kind of help “it’s best if you don’t try to stand, just keep lying down and breath slowly” he was undeniably sure of what he talked and the other boy welcomed the advice 

“t-thanks… Where am I?” he whispered between his coughs 

“uhm, in Mr. King’s house. I mean, we are in some sort of infirmary, but it’s his house for sure” Sam hesitated for a second, his doubts still lingered inside his mind, but the recent presence of Mike made it easier to believe his own words 

The auburn boy nearly choked on his own breath when he heard that information, his eyes shot wide open so fast that gave him a little headache, still he forced himself into a seating position to further inquire the information that Sam had just provided him “you mean The Warlord King? Bartholomeu Kingsland?” 

Sam suddenly wasn’t sure anymore, he’d never heard Mr.King being called a _warlord_ but he wouldn’t say it was unbelievable, not after having to deal with him personally “I guess? I don’t know about the warlord part, but I’m sure that’s him” 

“shit…” the other boy whispered in reply and quickly covered his mouth with a shocked look when he realized what he had just said. Quicker than his shock, he tried to apologize “sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to say bad words I-“ he stumbled on his own sentence in fear of what could happen if he didn’t explain in time his reasoning 

“hey, hey, calm down, it’s just us here don’t worry. What’s your name?” Sam eased the situation and tried to distract the boy from his mistake 

“ah, my name is Russel. Russel Aeris. I’m Master Aeris’ servant” he smiled from ear to ear, proudly pressing his hands against his chest. His disappointment couldn’t be bigger when he caught Sam’s angry expression 

“that weird woman tried to kidnap me to be her ‘servant’” he recited the last word very slowly, emphasizing his anger “how come you are proud of serving her? And why do you have her name, are you siblings?” 

The look of confusion on Russel’s face became a serious look after hearing Sam’s word about his Master “wait, hold on. First, Master would never kidnap anyone and force him to serve her, second you already have a Master so she was probably just teasing, she likes to see the despair in your eyes, it’s weird, I know, but it’s just her thing” he managed to explain and recompose himself to keep the explanation “and no, we’re not siblings. Us servants carry the name of our Masters as a sign of the household we belong to, hence my pride, because Master Aeris had marked me just last week” he held a big smile which died into a saddened expression and melancholic eyes “I doubt she would want me back, they’ve messed me up really bad” he said with the tiniest voice and tears watered his small green eyes 

Sam couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He couldn’t quite understand all his pride in being a servant or carrying someone’s else name as in a property thing, for the matter, but despite that he could clearly see the deepened sorrow that dwelled inside Russel’s chest, and he felt it too. If Mr. King suddenly threw him away like a disposable, he would surely feel bad, he reckoned 

“I don’t believe she would throw you out. She came to rescue you in the first place, right? And she carried you on her arms all along. And even when she rescued me, she was careful to keep you safe first. So, I guess she still wants you, just rest and your wounds should heal up” Sam smiled warmly back at the boy. Motivational support wasn’t his forte, but he felt like he needed to do at least that. Perhaps their time fainted in the forest formed a connection between them, or perhaps he mirrored himself on Russel, or maybe it was just pure empathy. Who knows? 

“thanks again. They do say your Master is the most powerful mage alive and that his healing powers are equal to a god, so maybe there is still hope for me and my sore ass” he chuckled, lifting some of his morbidness and reaching carefully for his butt. The single ‘ouch’ that escaped his mouth was enough to know it wasn’t healed yet. They both laughed casually at the scene 

Soon after they were both chatting freely without a worry in the world and they were easy to share their secrets, like long-time friends. Sam found out that Russel had also been a thief back in his days, and that they had stolen food from the same restaurant already. Russel explained all his troubles with his alcoholic father and the way the man had sold his mother to the mafia just to get a few changes to buy booze. He never saw her again, but he remembered vividly how broken and lifeless she had been after years of tough beatings. He also described exactly how he was sold to a brothel on the neighbor city by his father, and how Nadya had bought him from the establishment’s owner just before the men could take his virginity away. 

Sam was dumbfounded to find that his life had been way easier compared to Russel’s. Even the way he became a servant for his Mr. King had been more peaceful than what the other boy had to go through. Even with Alex on his toe everyday, which seemed more like a blessing as he explained to his friend, it sure wasn’t so terrifying like what Russel had seen. He acknowledged that Nadya, or Ms. Aeris like Mike had referred to her, had genuine good intentions behinds her actions, despite some creepy demeanors every now and then. Sam was more than happy to find out new things from the world he belonged now, and he gladly accepted all the catching up that Russel threw at him from the previous months and recent events. By the end of the story, Sam had a new view of the Ancients and the world he used to live in back at Omyr, now he only wished to take his own conclusions from Bartholomeu’s actions. He hadn’t come to terms with the way things had turned out after being kidnaped, as he described, but still he had decided to be less bratty about his work in the mansion 

“so, uh, does your Master… does she… you know… like- touch you?” Sam blushed like a little tomato asking that question, but he had to know. The sudden laugh that Russel let out, made Sam blush even harder, his ears turning bright red from pure embarrassment 

“thankfully she does, imagine a life where your Master doesn’t touch you? It must feel like hell, being deprived from the one touch that makes your skin burn and all your holes drip wet, like, my body is aching already just from the distance and its only been what? Two or three days? Shit, I can’t imagine. Why, does yours not touch you?” he asked with a true sign of doubt and worry in his voice 

Sam wanted to swallow back his words and hide from his friends’ sight, he felt embarrassed. However, the way Russel had just spoke rang a bell inside his head. His words had been carefree and it carried a feeling that Sam recognized from experience, that same warmth of belonging and being taken care of “he d-does… I mean, he did… before I ran at least. It was just… weird” 

“you what? You’re telling me you were in the forest because you tried to run from here? You’re nuts Samuel!” the judging look that Russel gave was enough to make Sam shrink back in his shell, only when the boy realized what he had done, he quickly amended “I mean, I get you, ok? There’s no need to be ashamed, really. I felt just like you when I first started serving Master Aeris. Everyone was so natural, going with it, that I felt weird too, but after a couple months I began craving more and more of my Master’s attention, and when I realized, it started to feel natural to me too. Sure was hard, and seemed wrong, but one thing my friends taught me was ‘don’t let your mind tell you what you’re feeling, your heart will always know better’ and when I was able to accept my feelings, it made everything clearer and easier. That’s my advice” 

Sam nodded; it was quite an advice. It wasn’t meant to be easy, but it looked quite impossible to forget all what you’ve been taught before and let yourself be guided by your heart. Not to mention it sounded insane as well, but maybe that was the answer. Nothing until that point had been normal anyway 

“what did you feel? The first time he touched you and the last time you saw him at the forest?” he asked to the boy, sharing a fond smile 

Sam could feel his cheeks burning already and his heart beating faster, he wanted to hide but it was a simple question and he felt like he could share his thoughts with Russel freely “t-the first time…” his mind rewind back at Mr. King’s room that day “it was… uh… good. My body burned and I had never felt hotter in my life” he let out a little smile from the corner of his mouth “and in the forest, well… When I saw him, my body relaxed and I felt relieved, and then fainted right after” the smile persisted on his lips and Russel shared that same feeling 

“see? Your feelings are there, you just gotta sort them out. They are not monsters, not to us at least, so maybe if you talked to him it could make things easier” 

Sam still hung on his doubts, he didn’t want to put his life behind, his little achievements of being recognized in that cruel world, his hard work, his grandma’s hard work, his only friend, Alex. There was still too much to consider before accepting or deciding anything, but at least he could take Russel’s advice on his feelings and the conversation could help in knowing Mr. King better. Once again, he nodded, glad he had taken the time to talk to his injured partner 

Time had flied and when they looked to the window behind the beds in the other corner of the room, they could only see black sky and stars. Not much later Mike returned to the room with food plates in his hands, delivering the long-waited meal to the boys, who happily devoured everything. They talked to Mike and Sam introduced them briefly, leaving the boys alone shortly after, as he had other duties to take care of. They laughed a little more and finally wished each other good night before falling asleep 

That night, Sam had a dream. A weird one. 

He dreamt of waking up to a soft touch on his forehead, and when he opened his eyes Mr. King was smiling at him. 

He whispered very gently in his grogginess _“M-master…”_ and the man smiled before pressing a brief kiss to his forehead and asking 

_“how are you feeling pup?”_ his voice was so warm and gentle 

_“g-good…”_

_“did you miss_ _me?”_ he asked staring into Sam’s dreamy eyes 

A long pause occurred 

_“yes, Sir”_

_“good”_ the man smiled fondly and leaned down for another kiss, but this time directly into Sam’s parted lips 

Sam drowned. He inhaled sharply feeling the warmth of his Master tongue and touch, he tried to pull him closer but then… 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Russel’s voice came almost crackling with a laughter following suit as he pointed at Sam’s groin “Did you have a wet dream?” a stained patch left Sam disarmed after the accusation 

“oh, who was it? Was it your Master? Or maybe it could have been that friend of yours, the detective, huh?” he kept laughing, but slighter this time, just teasing expertly the poor boy 

Sam blushed but didn’t try to hide this time “it was that hottie Master of yours” Sam retorted grinning, catching up the teasing. They both laughed unceremoniously until a female voice came from the doors 

"on others circumstances I would say that was quite disrespectful towards your master, Samuel, but since I did want to steal you away, I guess I'll take it as a compliment" Nadya entered the room with a big smirk and a seductive look glaring straight at Sam "so, don't you wanna come with me?" 

Sam almost fainted again, his embarrassment was so strong that even his ears turned scarlet red in a heartbeat. He stuttered on his own words trying to say something to get him out of that mess, but his mind panicked the second he met Nadya's eyes. She had an intensity in her gaze that made the boy tremble from head to toe. It was like the very air around her was harder to breath, and Sam couldn't even process the situation. Fortunately for him, Russel didn't have that problem, the auburn boy stood from his bed in a jump, shocked with his master appearance, and his huge smile couldn't hide his excitement from a mile even if he tried "M-master what are you doing here?" he asked feeling his heart fluttering just from looking at her 

"I came to get my pet, of course. Can't risk leaving you here with that perverted man. God knows if he would have even given you back if I hadn't come" she talked casually while closing the distance between them. She looked divine, as always, her white long dress wrapped around her body in the right parts, her breast and her waist, leaving her legs enjoy the movement from the clothe as the wind blew it softly 

"you didn't need to, ma'am" Russel replied with a slight tint on his face. His head lowering as his voice faded at the end 

Surely Nadya wasn't expecting her boy to be up in just a few days, especially after seeing his injuries in the forest, it was a good surprise to see him standing almost wagging his tail after seeing her, however, she didn't expect him to feel so guilty about what happened. He was a servant, alright, but she never said a word about the incident, and she needed to make sure he would not blame himself over that, especially taking into account that he had been abruptly kidnapped from within her grounds. If someone was to blame, it should have been her, for letting that happen to him. 

Nadya turned her attention to her boy, that couldn’t cling to his mind like some sort of cursed spell "Russel, do you remember our contract a few weeks ago?" she took his chin in her hands, lifting his head up so she could penetrate into those green eyes. They were filled with anxiety, fear, guilt and shame. Not good emotions to hold for too long. 

The boy never wanted to look into his Master's eyes again, too ashamed for being soiled by other people that, but he didn't have a choice when she held his face so close. He nodded, remembering the day he was marked. 

"exactly, you said you'd be mine willingly, my slave, my property. And I said I would take care of you, but I failed to keep my promise" her face was as serious as her voice "I'm sorry, boy" she pressed her forehead into his and let a single tear fall onto his cheeks 

Nadya wasn't very kin in showing her emotions casually, but she knew how to convey her feelings when needed. And right there, it was all Russel needed. To feel his Master's love flow into his body through the place their bodies touched 

Now it was him that let out tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't cope with the turmoil inside him, all those emotions bested the poor boy who succumbed into his Master's arm as his crying intensified into sobs. He wanted to apologize for being weak and for being tainted by other people, he feared his master wouldn't want him back, that he would have to go back to his old life and meet his abusive father again. And seeing Nadya there, apologizing to him, made his heart flip inside his chest filled with hope, warmth and love 

Nadya didn't need a crystal ball to read her boy's feelings, but it helped that they had a connection and she could tell exactly what he felt. She let him cry what he needed and only patted his head, saying everything was fine, comforting him the best way she could in that moment. He cried for a long time until his heart started to feel lighter and lighter, and finally he stopped. His head was clearer, he felt his Master’s warmth permeating his body once again, he enjoyed the feeling of ‘home’ for a bit. 

"R-Russel there is something glowing in y-your arm" Sam's shaky voice interrupted their moment, pointing towards where Russel had a blue glowing mark 

"looks like someone is excited to see me at least" Ms. Aeris exclaimed when she saw his mark glowing. It was a pretty, spiraled feather, her household crest. The auburn boy smiled sheepishly at her. He had calmed down and now his only emotion was focused on his Master, and breathing her scent, feeling her touch, it all culminated into the boy's excitement. 

Seeing how Sam was left without a proper answer to his confusion, Ms. Aeris tried to explain briefly "that's his mark, it shines whenever he’s too aroused, or if he's under my command. It works kind of like a control spell, but its essence is much more complex and humane. There are other things related too, but you can ask that to your master when he marks you" she finished with a little squeeze to Russell's nipple and the boy moaned shortly, demonstrating her words were true 

Sam was shocked. He thought ‘the mark’ would be something entirely different but seeing his friend almost drool under the simple touch of his master, it sent shivers across his spine. It looked awkward, bizarre even. It scared him the thought of someone having total control over his body, if that happened than it would be the end of the line for him. He needed to make sure that he didn't end up like that. 

Nadya grabbed her boy by the waist and brought him closer, leaning his head into her soft boobs. She knew her scent would help to calm him down, and keep him aroused as well "let's go, boy. We will continue this back at home" hearing those words almost made the boy melt with joy. He was happy to be able to go back with his master, but he immediately felt sad to leave his new friend behind. He turned to look at Sam and the boy still had a confused repulsed look on his face. 

Russel laughed, taking Sam's attention away from his mark "can I come visit, Master?" Russel asked the woman with a puppy smile 

She didn't think too much, it was hard to say no to that cute innocent face "I guess you could teach him a thing or two later" 

The boy squeezed her in a tight hug "thank you, ma'am" 

She smiled content with the outcome. She enjoyed seeing her slaves happy and she would love to hear some gossips directly from Bartho's house. That friendship was perfect for it 

"hey, boy" she started to Sam "your master is waiting for you at his office, he asked me to tell you when I picked my pet" Sam nodded "and while I’m here, it’d be good if you would stop being a _nuisance_ to him. He already has too much on his hands to still have to worry with a slave" 

Sam felt his blood boil in a matter of seconds. He wouldn't have run if he hadn't been kidnapped in the first place. But despite that, he still felt like her words made perfect sense. He wanted to shout and defend his reasoning to running, but instead he nodded again, this time without even raising his head back. There was a pinch of guilt and shame that made Sam doubt his own decisions. 

She sighed unpleased with his reaction, but let it go at that. She had her own problems to take care of first, before trying to fix the relation of other masters with their subordinates "fucking brat" she snorted before grabbing her boy tight around her arms and clicking her fingers, vanishing in the next second 

Sam stood there for a while, breathing and thinking. He felt defeated. It was rather funny how he felt so depressed that moment. Back in the city, when he was nothing more than a little pick-pocket thief, no one gave a damn about him and he always managed to strive through his loneliness together with his grandma. Even when people talked to him, it was only to insult him or tell him he was a curse to their society, never a single good word. Obviously, it hit him the first few times he heard, he had been a child nonetheless, but after some time he learned how to ignore those comments and always keep his head high in the toughest times. So, to him, feeling so bitter with a simple comment from someone he barely even knew, was something unusual. He had gratitude towards the woman for saving his life, but it wasn’t exactly her thoughts that struck to his mind, it’s what she said he was to his master, a _nuisance_. 

That word clung to his head like gum, and no matter what reasons he may have had, there wasn’t a single one he could find to alleviate the pain of being a nuisance to Mr. King. He didn’t want to be that way, but it really felt like his heart was screaming all over his reasoning, and all he could do was feel as every inch of his brain fought an endless battle against his emotions. It all went south every single time he remembered his dream, it had been so vivid, even his lips still felt hot from that. 

Sam would probably have stayed in that battle against his body for a long time if his stomach didn’t set a timer for its end. The loud growl snapped him out of his never-ending nightmare and he quickly stood to dress and leave the room. He would eat first and then finally face the beast that waited for him at the office. 

* * *

When Nadya returned to her mansion along with Russel, she had a headache brewing. She couldn’t ignore Bartholomeu’s feelings towards his little servant and amidst the whole problem from the past few days, it had built some considerable fatigue in her mind. She only exhaled with relief when her foot had stepped inside her cozy house, where her boys and girls were diligently waiting for her arrival. Truthfully, they were anxious to see Russel back safely, but they held their posture in front of their Master. 

Just a simple glance over those silly faces were enough to know what they were really waiting for. Nadya patted Russel’s head and ushered the boy into his friends’ warm embrace. She dispatched the bunch and walked straight to her big soft leather couch in the middle of the creamy living room. Letting out another relieved breath for finally resting her legs. Since the forest incident, she hadn’t returned home yet. She dwelled farther into the forest making sure all the bandits that hide there had been thoroughly wiped by Bartho’s enraged spell. She also wanted to see if she could find a single clue to how those bastards could get inside her estate, but there was no trace of that left. 

“M-master, I’m really sorry to disturb you as soon as you’ve returned, but we have a situation that needs your attention” a young girl stopped just a few meters away from Nadya to deliver the news 

Nadya was very tired, but back at home she had her own obligations as a Master that she couldn’t oversee. With a pained sigh she rose “make it quick” and she proceeded to follow the girl 

They walked over to the underground of the house, where they had a big deposit and four cells that she rarely used nowadays, except for punishment purposes on her slaves. The girl walked in front of her and stopped by the last cell, bowing her head before saying “that day after you left to look for Russel, we caught this man sneaking around the house. We don’t know how he got in ma’am. He tried to run when we saw him, but fortunately Mr. King’s men were passing by and they caught him on the road. 

Nadya looked over to see the man seating in the corner of the cell, his hands tied and his mouth shut with a piece of cloth. His black hair was disheveled, he had big bags under his eyes, probably depraved from sleep and he didn’t seem to have much spirit left to fight. She opened the cell and approached the man, who looked like a mere corpse right now. She removed the clothe from his mouth and he immediately gasped with the surprise, completely unaware to his surroundings 

“Windstorm Nadya, what a pleasure, her highness” the man spoke with some effort in a defeated voice 

“have we met before?” She asked, almost convinced his face looked familiar 

“I don’t believe so, ma’am” he replied without even trying to raise his head 

One thing for sure, either he was a really smart and respectful man to have prostrated himself before Nadya, or he was silly enough to try to act it out looking for a chance to escape. She wanted to believe the first option was the true one, as such, she tried to hold back her anger 

“and who are you then? More importantly, how did you get inside? Are you related to the kidnappers of my slave?” her voice started even but grew shaky with resentment as soon as she remembered what had happened before 

“My name is Alex, ma’am. Detective Alex to be more specific” at that mention, Nadya’s eyes squinted but she felt the tension leaving her body, it could have been all a misunderstanding “I’m a vestigial mage, so I tracked the last use of magic around the road and found your household, I’m sorry for trespassing, but I was in a desperate search for a missing boy” he finished throwing a serious glance at the blue haired woman, it had been the first time he had reacted and she could see there was still some spirit left in him afterall 

“such a foolish action coming from a detective” she shook her head in disbelief “missing boy, you said?” she inquired soon after, could it be related to her boy? She doubted 

“yes, a kid named Samuel Hart disappeared from the city almost a week ago” his words became unstable and somehow, Nadya could feel emotions flowing into his speech “he was a precious child to me, and I guess I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. I’m really sorry” he finished dejected 

Nadya chuckled “Samuel, you say?” she had a big smile on her face, almost too happy to hear that information. She turned on her heels and stepped outside the cell, ensuing an order to her servant “untie him, give him some food and a bath. I’ll be waiting at my office” 

The mage left without ever turning back, but from the depths of the cell a strident laugh could be heard echoing in the corridors. The girl that received the orders, simply shook her head with a sigh “good grief, here we go again” 

Somehow that brief scene had sent shivers across Alex’s whole body and suddenly, the fear he hadn’t felt until now, emerged from within. He had gotten himself in either a really bad situation with a psychopath, or in a really bad situation with a giggly woman. Surely, he wanted it to be the last 

* * *

“come in” the loud hoarse voice came from the other side of the two huge wooden doors. 

Sam had been standing at the front of Bartho’s office for a few minutes now, and despite that, his nerves wouldn’t calm down at all. His anxiety struck levels so high that his whole body trembled unconsciously. After the knock, he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, the time had come 

In a last second decision, Sam chose to enter with his head held up high. He would be punished, he was aware of that, but not without a fight at least. Standing his ground would probably turn out fine if not for the fact that Bartholomeu wasn’t alone in the office. Mr. King was seated behind his big oak-wood desk as always, but to the left, just right under the big arched windows, there were the five boys who served him. In other circumstances that wouldn’t be so abnormal, except for the fact that the boys were knelt, shackled and gagged. Their expressions were hard to look at, their hairs didn’t have that pristine look from days ago, and their eyes didn’t have the joyous shine that Sam had seen once. They looked exhausted, dirty, and without that strong will they paraded throughout the house. They didn’t even see Sam entering the room until Mr. King directed his words toward the boy 

“took you long enough to recover, boy” his voice was unreadable, it didn’t have that thunderous tone nor that cold bite to it. It was just a calm before the storm type of thing, Sam assumed 

The boy didn’t know what to answer, he was going with the safe route and thanking the man for saving him, but that would have been a hard hit to his ego. He kept his silence and nodded. Only then the other boys realized who was standing right in front of them, and at that point their eyes watered with tears, it could be out of pain, but Sam knew it was something else, perhaps relief? 

“w-what the hell is going on, why are they all locked up if I was the one who ran?” seeing that scene hit his weakness, he had too much empathy, and his soft side appeared with a worried expression towards his friends 

Bartho, who was still seated until now, stood and approached Sam wearing a serious expression on his face. It immediately made Sam’s body hair stand in attention, and rightly so, because in the next second the man rose his right hand and let it down hard against the boy’s cheek “watch your tongue, you ungrateful brat” his voice was cold and dangerous now 

Sam’s mind spun right after the smack, and his body trembled. He managed to stay in place despite the force he had been hit with, but his cheek stinged painfully. The boys on the other side quietly turned their face down, avoiding the scene and if they could, they would’ve gasped in shock. 

Sam felt lost for words and actions, again he decided on the safe route “... sorry, sir” was what he managed to say as low as possible. 

Bartho nodded, but he wasn’t pleased. For starters he didn’t like that kind of treatment, but the way Sam had reacted the second he saw the boys restrained, it made his mind lose a little of control. He had barely slept the nights that the boy was unconscious in the infirmary, and he barely managed to stay sane the day he saw Sam passing out in the forest. Had it not been for Nadya, the worst could’ve happened and still... Still Sam put the life of the other boys before his, he didn’t thank the man for rescuing him, or treating his wound, he only stepped out of his shell to know what had happened to them. Bartho was hiding a rage inside his chest that knew no limits, even then he managed to keep his head cool to solve that problem in the best way without hurting both sides too much. Too much... 

“answering your insolent question, they are being punished currently. And yes, you are the one who ran, but they were the ones who helped. Seeing that they knew the rules and still helped you, they will thank me later for only shackling them, isn’t that right boys?” he threw a glance over his shoulders to the boys and they promptly nodded 

Sam had miscalculated the situation, he thought it would be much easier to endure a punishment, but already looking at his friends, he didn’t know if he had the strength. His was frightened “w-what about m- me?” his voice was shaky, and he thought it was best to stare at the floor than at Bartho’s eyes 

Unfortunately for him, Bartho wasn’t so merciful, he tilted Sam’s head up until he could stare into the boy’s colorful eyes “I should whip your back until your flesh was bright red with your blood, but seeing as you almost got raped and possibly killed, I will assume you learned your lesson about trying to run away.” Sam, almost instantly, nodded his head with vigor 

“And also, there’s one more thing” he had a devilish grin on his face when he turned Sam’s head sideways to face his friends “If you can guess correctly which _bad_ boy betrayed you by telling me you had run away, I’ll punish him instead of you. Sounds good, huh?” his smile grew larger with a jump on his eyebrows 

The poor boy felt his insides twisting, his mouth was ajar as he heard Bartho telling him about the betrayal, and it only became worse when he looked in the eyes of the restrained boys. He suddenly wanted to throw up, but there was a side of him that wanted some sort of revenge, anything that made the perpetrator feel the anger he felt that moment as well. As if on cue, Bartho encouraged Sam to get closer to the boys and look in their eyes. 

He did 

When he got closer, Finn and Fizz immediately turned their faces away, too embarrassed to look into Sam’s eyes. Louis lowered his head and Jimmy did the same, because they knew too well that the last person would certainly give himself away, and they didn’t want to look. Pointedly, the moment Sam got close enough to them, Oliver’s eyes swelled up with tears and his breath became unsteady. He started to sob. And so did Sam 

The boy fell to the ground as he felt his chest tightening. Tears strolled down his reddened cheek and his mind screened a short movie of the happy moments he shared with the blond boy. It was a silly thing to happen, but he felt like he had just lost a friend. Precisely, the first friend he had made in that horrendous place. 

They sobbed just looking at each other before Bartholomeu decided to interrupt “so what’s gonna be? They all know too well that I despise betrayals, loyalty is what they should live for. And yet little Ollie came running to tell you had run. I also bet he told you about my stone as well, no?” Sam tried to shake his head, but there was no denying anything at that point “I thought so. In that case, I’ll gladly whip his ass instead of yours” Bartho said, but before he could turn away Sam threw himself at his foot 

“p-please don’t. Beat me instead. I was the one who tried to escape, they don’t need to be there, please sir” his pleading came with stutters from his sobbing 

If Mr. King hadn’t prepared himself for that occasion, he would have lost at that sight. A part of him wanted to scoop the little boy in his arms and wipe his tears away with gentle kisses, and the other part wanted to violently beat his ass for being too gentle in that situation. There was no easy way out of that, so instead he decided to take a different approach 

He snorted “if that’s what you think, then I'll punish you both instead” 

When Oliver heard that, he desperately tried to protest, but to no avail. His legs and arms were shackled and his mouth gagged, he only managed to struggle and moan trying to catch his Master’s attention. 

Mr. King released his gag with a simple click of his fingers and Oliver nearly shouted “NO, Master don’t punish him. Please, beat me instead, I’ll take all his beating and the other boys too. It was my fault, I told him he could run. I encouraged him to do it, it was me, so please...” his distressed voice came out loud at first and suddenly died near the end, it showed the boy was somewhat regretful about his actions 

Bartho heard the pleas, but he had already made his mind. He would punish both the boys. He needed to teach them a lesson so that kind of thing never repeated. He proceeded to his task by releasing Oliver’s legs and bringing him over to a chair close to them. He seated and bent the boy over his legs, exposing his bare ass for everyone to see. It wasn’t going to be a whipping, but a spanking. 

He ordered for all the other boys to watch, as he easily caught the paddle that was laying just beside the chair. He had already set everything up beforehand, of course, but he never intended to beat both boys. Either way, he didn’t waste time. The paddle went up in the air and came down slicing the wind forcefully. When it hit Oliver’s asscheek, the boy jumped but didn’t say another word except for the traditional “one, thank you, Master” he was expected to count and thank 

Sam watched horrified, he trembled and shivered watching the scene. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered to be punished in Oliver’s place. It didn’t look good at all. He knew he was strong, but not _that_ strong. The other boys were unfazed, all too used to that already 

The beating continued for a few minutes until it reached the count of twenty-five. By then, Oliver’s ass was as red as a tomato, and he had shed a few tears in the process. The most incredible part came right after, when Mr. King raised the blond boy, he had a wet patch at his front and Sam thought it could be anything else but... 

“this was supposed to be a punishment, but it looks like you enjoyed more than suffered, boy” Bartho spoke with an annoyed look on his face. He reached for the boy’s front and Oliver let out a mewl escape his mouth. There was no denying it, he was leaking precum with the beating. He even tried, but it was too late “then I have something else in mind, but first” Bartho said pointing towards Sam, who was still knelt on the floor 

Sam took a deep breath and walked over, despite his nerves being at the very edge, he recognized there was no way out of that situation anymore, and he couldn’t back down now, after his friend had taken a raw beating. Oliver knelt just beside them and Sam positioned himself the way his friend had been a few seconds before 

“bite this” Bartho pressed a baton to the boy’s mouth and he readily bit on it. The man knew it was going to be a tough spanking, his first in fact, so he let him off the hook with the count. The paddle went up in the air again, and came down, not so violently this time but solid enough to make Sam’s muffled scream echo the room. 

Oliver took Sam’s hand and squeezed, he didn’t say anything, but the simple gesture gave enough courage to the poor boy. As tears rolled down unceremoniously on Sam’s face, Mr. King continued his beating. The other boys who watched shrunk every now and then, remembering their very own first time. 

By the last beat, Sam had a running nose, his eyes were puffy red from the crying and his mouth drooled from the sides where the baton didn’t fill. It was a sight, one that Bartho told himself he wouldn’t want to see again anytime soon. He enjoyed the spanking, and it was regular to keep his slaves on the line, but the first was always the worse. And just looking at his little precious boy like that, it pulled a string on his heart that for long it had been cut. He released Sam and the boy fell to the ground, not feeling his legs. 

Oliver rushed to his side, hugged him and whispered little apologies on his ear 

Bartho sighed exhausted. It took a toll on his head that he never expected to feel. Despite that, he wasn’t finished, he pulled Oliver to his feet and put his hands on the boy’s groin. His face was serious once again, no grin and no fun “I’m taking this from you. And since you seem to like the pup so much, you should spend some time together in the solitary” his words came fierce and solid, there was no space left for doubt 

Oliver knew the situation was not favorable for him “No sir, ple-” the plea was interrupted by a hard squeeze at his balls that made him squeak in pain. It was his warning to stop. He was used to the beating, but having his dick locked was far too excruciating. 

Bartho didn’t care. He was tired. He was angry. He had to hurt his little kitten, and someone was going to pay for it. He clicked his fingers and a ‘click’ sound was heard. It was done, he had locked Oliver’s manhood away. 

Sam saw everything and didn’t understand much of it. He was still lightheaded from the spanking and his ass was too sore for him to even care about anything else. He only snapped out of it, when Bartho released all the other boys and spoke to them “does anyone else has anything to say?” and all the boys readily lowered their heads answering ‘no, sir’ 

Jimmy helped Sam to stand up and left with him and Oliver to their room, where they would spend some time in solitaire as Master had ordered. Oliver had the saddest look on his face and Sam sniffed from the discomfort he felt while walking. The last hour had been so intense, that both boys welcomed the time in isolation in Sam’s room, where they would be, and fell on the bed side by side right after the lock clicked on the door. 

* * *

Sam and Oliver woke up pretty much at the same time. They had slept for a whole day.

Oliver was exhausted from being shackled and Sam's first beating had drained all his energy for the day. It was morning and their faces looked a lot better after a good rest, but they were hungry. Being restrained to the bedroom meant they would have to wait until someone would bring them their meals. Thankfully, they had woken almost on time for breakfast, and not later, a silver plate was delivered to them by Louis. The boy also looked a lot better compared to the previous day, and he shined with his delicious croissants in hand. The boys ate so voraciously that they felt a little guilty afterwards, for not properly savoring the sublime buttered taste of Louis' pastry

Finally, with full stomach and a good shower, theu were ready to amend things. Both Sam and Oliver were cruious to know what had happened while they were apart, but they didn't know how to approach the subject, since there was still a weird vibe going on between them

Growing tired of the deathly silence that hung in the air, Sam took a deep breath and readied to take the first step

"I'm sorry I got you guys in trouble" his voice came almost too calm for that matter

Oliver got surprised by the sudden apology and promptly replied with his own "no, no, no, you shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one who go us in trouble, all of us. I don't know, you should be angry with me but then yesterday..." his argument trailed off remembering the punishment they had shared together. Ollie resented the way things turned out, but he was conviced he would do it all over again if it meant keeping his friend safe. Maybe not encouraging him would have been a better plan from the start, but he never expected to actually like the boy in such a short time

"It's okay, I'm not really mad or anything. I just... feel strange, somehow..." he clenched his hand around his chest, where his heart sent some warm beating across his body "w-why did you do it?" Sam asked with an intense gaze towards Ollie

The blond boy had no reason to lie, but the words weren't so easy to say. He felt embarassed again after a long time "I wasn't, at first. I really wanted you to escape, we all wanted actually. But then I saw you running into the forest and I got scared..." his head turned low after losing the courage to stare back at Sam "I thought that maybe something bad could happen and then I decided to tell Master about it"

Sam couldn't feel any anger nor he kept any grudge against his friend. On the contrary, he could feel the uneasiness that Ollie felt as he tried to explain his actions.

He reached for him and gave him a tight hug "Thank you. I could have died if he hadn't showed up" he smiled genuinely "to be fair, Ms. Aeris was the one who saved me, but when I saw Mr. King, I knew I was safe" he paused and reached for his back carefully "sort of safe, at least" he winced after touching his sore bums and they both laughed

"oh right, Ms. Aeris passed by yesterday, she said she had came to pick her pet. She's so cool. I'm glad I'm Master's slave, but if I wasn't, I would gladly be hers" Ollie smiled broadly with some recollections of Nadya inside his own head. Since the woman was friends with Bartho, she spent some time in his house, and pretty much all the boys liked her, except for one now

Sam replied with a fake smile, trying his best to hide his sadness remembering the woman's last word _'_ _nuisance'_ , it took some effort but he managed to keep it cool "she wanted to take me away as her s-slave..." 

"what? oh my..." Ollie shook his head trying to grasp the woman's action "It would be cool on other circumstances, but I'm really glad she can't. You belong here, not there" his hands pressed agains Sam's and he could see the young boy's smile spreading across his face 

"that's reassuring, if only I had come willingly, maybe things would have started different. You know, she said I was a nuisance to Mr. King, and I think she was right" Sam's voice quickly dropped with his face, and he tried to mask his sorrow, but it eventually showed up through his downcast lips "I mean, you saw his face yesterday. Maybe he really doesn't want me here anymore. Who would want to keep a servant that tries to run away?" there was so much resentment into his words that Ollie gulped audibly, quickly looking for words to make him change his mind

"I don't think that's true, Sammy. Not all true, at least." Ollie was glad to hear Sam's true feeling for once. Until now, all he did was keep his distance from Sam, trying not to get too affectionate, but in the end it proved useless. Now that he had moved that aside, he wanted to cultivate Sam's friendship the best way he could "I don't know about details on their conversations, it doesn't concern us, but when Master left that day, he was so furious. He destroyed half of his room out of sheer anger. I'm glad it wasn't on us" he sighed relieved just remembering that "and when he came back, he was pissed, but in another way. He was bitter, you could tell just looking at his sadned and troubled expression. I think that maybe he shed a tear among the way, because his eyes were a bit red as well" Ollie put his hand on his chin as he tried to describe the scene of his Master arriving home after rescuing Sam

"If I could guess, I would say he was mad at us solely for letting you get hurt" he pressed a finger to Sam's chest "I mean... We've been punished before, and for different reasons, but I never got like this..." then he pointed at his groin and shrugged

Sam thought about the scene of Mr. King arriving home crying, and it caused a conflicted reaction on him. At first he thought it was cool to finally have some kind of payback at the man after being dragged in all that bullshit, but suddenly after his lungs grasped for air in agony with the image of Bartho's sadness in his head. He had caused that, he shouldn't care, but he did. It wasn't a good sign, so he decided to push it deep down. On the other hand, until now he didn't understand much of what had happened yesterday. He looked puzzled at Ollie's remark on his genitals and asked "what do you mean? DIdn't he just squeezed your balls very hard?"

Ollie too a second analyzing if Sam was joking or not, and after confirming he wasn't, he felt ashamed to have to explain his situation "guess I'll just show you instead" he assumed it was better than talking

As soon as Ollie lowered his short and baby-blue thong, his little penis popped surrounded by a shining silver device, with a greenish emblem atop of it. Sam's reaction was none other than an open mouth with a stunned look. He wasn't familiar with those kind of things, but he could clearly understand the device's function.

He contorted his face in worry when he thought about all the uses Ollie had been denied with that

"what on earth? Doesn't that hurt?" his voice came exasperated as he still tried to wrap his head about that specific device's function

"not really, only if I get aroused. But then, that's what it is here for" the blond boy replied pulling his shorts back up

"HE CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU!" Sam shouted, still unconvinced that this could be happening to his friend, and possibly happen to him one day

"yes he can, Sammy. He can do pretty much anything with me and the other boys, that's just how it works. I'm just glad nothing major happened to you, actually" he offered Sam a smile and a pat on the head, making it clear he was fine despite his conditions "let's forget this alright? I'm sure when the time comes Master will let you go if you don't want to stay" 

The young boy felt bad for essentially putting his friend in that situation, but his relief was audible with a sigh after hearing the last sentence. He decided to not push it any further. For now, he wanted to make sure everything was alright and maybe help Ollie if necessary, although he wasn't sure of how much help he could provide regarding that little problem.

They seated there and talked all morning, catching up on gossips and what not. Sam told in detail what he had lived and how he felt during all the time he had spent in the forest. From his trembling frozen limbs, to his passing out relief after seeing Mr. King arrive. He also told about his new friend from Ms. Aeris household, and decided to have a few of his doubts answered on the way

Ollie felt relieved after hearing Sam's intrepid journey through the forest, and how lucky he was to be alive and uninjured. He nearly choked on his spit when he heard what had happened to the other boy, the fact that Sam could have had the same fate, made his head spin. Thankfully it all ended with just a good old spanking, a caged dick and some days in isolation. Thinking in retrospect, it could actually have been much worse.

Sam had made a few questions about Master King and his household, probably instigated after talking with the boy from the other house, and at first, Ollie thought it was better to keep him away from some of those answers, but then he quickly remembered that his naivety had been the reason for them to be in that situation, so he indulged

They would have plenty of time to clear things up anyway

Ollie had only one problem at the time, there was an unsettling feeling around his groin, however, he didn't want to worry Sam, so he forcefully ignored it... it should be gone in a few minutes... probably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, you know, I'm really missing some smut. Maybe next chapter?
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and wash your hands


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaaaall, this chapter was fun to write. I really like writing some deep conversation between the characters, but I don't know...   
> as always, enjoy it, and if you have something to say, please comment <3
> 
> **Oh, fair warning: this chapter have some triggering subjects such as rape, drugs, and abusive relationship  
>  Read at your own discretion**

* * *

“so, what are you proposing, exactly, Miss Aeris?” Alex had his head casted down trying to avoid direct eye contact with the woman that sat across the table in front of him. After starving for barely two whole days, he was happy to munch every single ounce of food that had been served to him previously. And the hot shower was more than welcomed after, therefore he had managed to relax and calm his nerves. He needed his mind clear to face whatever schemes the ancient mage had been planning to throw at him. He wasn’t fully rested, but it would cut. Now he was seated in front of the blue haired woman and he still wasn’t convinced if it was a good idea to just stare back at her. He could feel her intense gaze hovering his head, and even the atmosphere there was harder to breath. It was just pure pressure from being cornered in such a cunning situation 

The sound of wood being dragged on the floor made the man jolt and look up, stunned to see the woman standing from her black leather chair. She ran her fingers across the black marbled table and approached Alex with a grin that could probably make a simpleton run in fear “I’ll be straightforward with you. I need you to investigate a few things for me, and in return I’ll get you to your missing boy. How does that sound?” her voice was gentle but anyone could tell there was a more sinister tone underneath it, something hidden 

“do I have any options, ma’am?” Alex retorted quite calmly despite being terrified with the approaching woman 

She chuckled “you’re smart, I like it” her arms snaked around his neck and her lips found the his earlob from behind his head “you don’t. But I’m feeling generous today and I’m giving you something in return” 

‘shit shit shit’ was the sequence that crossed Alex’s mind when he felt his body hair spiking after feeling the threatening tone whispered into his ear. Stuff like that was supposed to get man hard, but who could think of anything other than saving his skin under such circumstances? He gulped audibly and nodded, unable to say another word 

The woman chuckled again, leaving the man frozen in place and leaning against her marbled table “besides, I’m very much intrigued in that boy myself. There’s something odd with him, I just don’t know what, and that thick head is too blind right now. Anyway...” 

“d-did you meet him? Did you meet Sam?” the surprised tone caught the lady off guard but she managed to simply nod in reply and the man held on that little thread of hope “how is he? Is he fine? Is he injured? Can he walk? Why hasn’t he come home?” by the last word Alex had to grasp for air because apparently he had forgotten to breath amidst his anxiety 

Nadya laughed lightly seeing the desperation striking the so-calm detective “relax boy, he’s fine now. You’ll understand everything when you get there” 

Now together with his wide opened eyes, Alex shot his brows up in confusion “get where?” 

Another laugh was heard echoing from within the office. Much like the one from before at the cells, but this one had a pinch of growing excitement explicit. Alex’s hopes wavered cowardly watching the scene. Had it been a good idea to go along with that plan after all? Death didn’t see like a bad option anymore... 

* * *

Sam and Oliver spent basically all day chatting, playing chess and cards. Sam found out that Oliver was almost a genius when it comes to chess, actually, he was very intelligent overall. No one would say that such a pretty boy, living as a slave, would be so smart. But here they were, Oliver still undefeated after twenty matches. Sam decided victory wasn’t going to come so soon, and rather than that he tried to win in the cards, but it seemed impossible. Ollie was always one step ahead of all Sam’s plays. Finally, tired of playing – tired of losing, honestly – he gave up and resumed his chatting 

“how long do you think we’ve been here?” Sam asked staring at the ceilings. They had no clock or calendar to keep track of days that passed, the only indicator was the sun and moon rising and setting on the horizon outside their window. Sam had already lost count after the second day 

“I’d say five days and...” Ollie glanced over the window and checked upon the setting sun “nine hours” he smiled back at Sam, who looked at him in a daze “it’s... Uhm... My memory is good” he flushed feeling awkward. 

“that’s so cool...” Sam let out in a whisper as he realized the way he’d been staring at the already beet red boy “sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” 

“no, no, it’s alright. I just feel a little embarrassed whenever I receive such compliments”, he laughed it off gently, trying not to sound too desperate 

“why? You’re so intelligent, Ollie. I bet you would rock a great job in the city if you wanted to... And if you weren’t, er... Here” he gestured awkwardly to the room 

Ollie laughed once again, but this time his eyes never left the wooden floor to stare back at his friend. There was a feeling lingering his mind that always dragged him to his past, it wasn’t anything hurtful anymore, but it had always been unpleasant “I wonder...” he whispered dejected. Oliver knew how the world functioned, he knew only high ranked mages got the good jobs, and he wasn’t one. He had magic, but it wasn’t something impressive, just a regular magic. Even if he was a genius, he wouldn’t have gone far on the pyramid, that’s just how it worked 

Sam quickly read the mood in the room and shifted himself to look at his friend properly. Ollie’s eyes had that feint glimpse of looking too deeply at something but staring at nothing at the same time, if that wasn’t something Sam had been too used doing himself, he would find it creepy, but that wasn’t the case. Instead he approached and put his hands-on top of Oliver’s, caressing it gently “hey Ollie, I’ve always wondered... You said I didn’t understand your feelings, so I’d like to hear it now. If you want, of course” his voice was calm to a point, but it also carried an unevenness with his words 

Oliver was ready for that request. He had been ready for it for quite long time, it wasn’t the first time, but nonetheless, it always caught his breath to recollect every piece of his scattered heart to revive those painful memories of a past that carried him there. Blinking his eyes as if trying to focus a camera lens on a certain image, he started 

“a long time ago...” a brief pause right at the beginning made the boy take a deep breath to further strengthen his walls “I lived with my family at Omyr. My dad was a banker, and my mom was a musician. She was incredible, she played almost all kinds of instruments and she even managed to play in the famous Dreamland Orchestra. Every time she played it seemed like a dream to me, so from very young I learned to play the piano. My dream was to be like my mother, to make people feel elated with music. I know it was a silly dream but still... “another pause made his eyes sting with a very familiar sensation of tears building up 

Sam’s hand squeezed tighter the other boy’s and he tried to cheer his friend "it's not silly, it’s beautiful that you had such benevolent dream, I mean... To make people happy is just so lovable, but...” he finished with a little bump on Ollie’s shoulder to make him continue the story 

Ollie smiled faintly to Sam’s words. It’s not that he didn’t feel genuine happiness hearing them, but he still had a lot to tell, so he only nodded and continued “...but nothing went according to planned, as you might imagine. My brother, older brother, had always been a problem child. The one that always comes back with bruises and scratches from street fights and so forth. Our parents always tried to lecture him, but the more they tried, the more he distanced himself from us. They always tried to make him a better person, and they never truly punished him for his actions. Well maybe they should have... “ his eyes became dark as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “as we grew older, he started to hang out with some shady people around the city. Not too long after, dad found out that he was involved with drug traffic. It’s probably something you don’t remember, but there was a drug back then that was quite heavy, it got people so high that they lost their connection with their magic for a few hours. Needless to say, that drug circulated quickly in the underworld, and soon the criminals were using it to kidnap other people” 

“wait, I remember reading about it somewhere in the books, wasn’t that the one drug that almost collapsed the whole city some time ago? They kidnapped a lot of important people, a lot of noble teenagers were exposed, and a lot of shit happened, no?” Sam didn’t have a good memory, but he remembered about this case because it had become quite famous given its proportion in almost destroying a whole city’s system. He never finished reading the article to know how it ended, it was boring, and he wanted to play 

“yes, that one exactly. So yeah, dad found out, he kicked my brother out and our family was destabilized. Then the police came to us looking for him, apparently he had been one of the brains behind the logistic distribution of the drug. Of course, we helped, but they never caught him. One day brother came home covered in blood. Dad told him to leave, but our mom was too kind to a fault, she let him in and treated his wounds without ever asking him for a reason. That same day, our house was raided by one of the underworld bosses. It turns out my brother had killed his brother on a fight, and they wanted revenge. That’s when my personal hell started... “ another tear rolled down, followed by another and another one. Soon Ollie was crying with his eyes staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths between every sob to stabilize himself 

Sam released his hands and instead wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, leaning against him for a hug. They stood there for a few seconds until Ollie was able to breath normally again “you don’t have to push yourself, Ollie. It’s okay if you don’t want to-“ 

Ollie cut him, whipping his face with his arms, he took another breath and resumed “both my parents died that night, murdered by those gangsters without a chance to fight back. When they searched for my brother, he was already gone. He had lured those bandits there just to buy him time to escape... I was kept alive by the mafia boss, he said I was going to be my brother’s replacement. Honestly, I remember begging him to kill me right there instead, I simply didn’t want to live anymore. And guess what?” a little sorrowful chuckle escaped his mouth. "he didn’t kill me. We all had been sold out by that stupid piece of shit. He exchanged our parents’ life for his and sold me to be his replacement so he could walk free from them. Everything had been his plan, and he had vanished untouched” 

After a long pause Sam still tried to find any words that could be helpful right now, but it proved fruitless “Ollie I-... I can’t even-“ just when he had thought of something rather soothing to say, Ollie cut him again with an unquiet gesture of his hand 

“wait there’s more, that’s only the background” he laughed uncharacteristically to a loud ‘what’ that escaped Sam’s surprised mouth “now is the main event. When they took me, they obviously spanked me senseless until my bones were almost broken. It was painful, that’s all I have to say” Ollie’s whole face contorted remembering that “then they gave me the drug, and I swear, I really wished I had died before. It was like my mind flew out of my body, I couldn’t focus on anything and I felt everything at the same time, it was frightening. While my body was immobile, they raped me, the whole gang, Sam. Thankfully I blacked out after the third guy, but I had to hear the distasteful story from their bosses later when he used me as his personal fuck toy. Ugh, just remembering that vile stench of cigarettes and booze makes me want to puke. They kept me drugged for weeks while they used my body, I seriously don’t know how I survived that. I just know that every time I closed my eyes, I could hear my mom’s music and I guess that’s what gave me strength to keep living” Ollie let out a soft smile fill his face as the final tear rolled down his wet cheek 

Sam was so shocked with the story, that he froze for a brief minute before realizing that Oliver had stopped talking with a smile on his face. He had been through some tough things, but never anything near what Oliver had, when his mind finally rebooted from that blue screen, he managed to speak again “I-is there anything else...?” and to his surprise, there was 

“ah yeah, just the ending. After they got tired of me, they put me on the streets to sell the drugs. As I have a good wind affinity, I was able to cast some spells that always got me away from the cops. One day, however, the police raided the mafia’s hideout. I tried to run, even casted a wind spell to send me flying, but... There was no way I could have fled. One single mage brought down the whole gang and captured the ones that tried to run. That mage was none other than Master, obviously. The government had hired him to put an end to that traffic since it had gone wild, and he did. The worst is, he was sent there to kill them, all of them. I mean, I know they were scums but even so... So, as you can imagine, I experienced my second blood bath. No one stood a chance against him, his vines wiped half of the gangsters in one swoop and the ones remaining were quickly smashed by the weight of the rocks flying around. The mafia boss had his guts ripped by his whip; it was a gore movie. Master never touched the children however, he refused to kill them, but the dirty cops had been bribed well enough to execute that filthy order. When the first bullet hit a little boy's chest, Master swung his whip and beheaded the officers that complied to that order. I guess I had been making a really funny face cowering in the corner of the house at that time, because when that ‘monster’ approached me, he chuckled. I had embraced my death already, but instead I was embraced by Master’s strong arm. He carried me on his arms and for the first time after a long time, I felt safe. Then he brought me here and, well, you know the rest” Ollie wore a silly smile as if he had just finished the funniest story ever 

Sam’s mind was beyond salvation at that point, instead of asking questions, he decided it was safer and wiser to just leave at that. It had been quite the gruesome story, but despite all that he was amused to see the ease with how Ollie managed to smile at the end. Perhaps the way the paths were layered was all wrong and distorted, but the most important there was the goal at the end. If Ollie was happy enough to overcome such past, then it was all that mattered to Sam. 

“hm, thanks for sharing that, I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for you, much less how you manage to talk about it. So, thank you” he eased the atmosphere with a soft innocent smile, suited for his angelical face 

Ollie never really got tired of seeing that side of Sam, and it inevitably helped soothe the struggle of narrating that horror movie about his life “it’s fine, I really like you Sammy. I felt so bad for betraying you, and even worse for not ever giving you a chance to get close, so this is my way of trying to fix things. It’s dumb, but it’s all I have to offer” 

“it’s more than I could ask for Ollie, you’re awesome” he ended with a shoulder bump 

It had been quite a long story, but Sam still wanted to ask one final thing “Have you never thought of leaving here?” his voice was a bit shaky from uncertainty about the issue 

Ollie finally looked back at his friend and shrugged “honestly, who doesn’t? I mean, it’s a whole new world that we have been dragged into, so it’s common, but... It’s not like I have a place to go back to, and besides, I don’t think I can live without Master anymore. I’ve been spoiled rotten here, Sammy. There’s nothing left for me there that would satisfy me the way Master does. And I wish nothing else in this life if not his happiness. That’s the mindset of a true slave, our Master’s happiness is our own” 

“isn’t that a bit... Too far?” Sam asked quite puzzled to Ollie’s heartedly statement 

“well, I believe I’ve seen a pretty ton of ‘too far’ in my life already, so I’m good with this. Also, this relationship is mutual, we have our obligations, but so does Master. He protects us, he feeds us, he takes care of us, and he’s good enough to satisfy our needs when he can, there's not much else I could ask for “ Oliver’s words left his mouth with a warmth that could keep the room heated through the night 

“O-Ollie there’s something... On your neck” Sam reached his hand to the boy’s neck, but it got slapped midway while the blondie retreated quickly 

“D-don’t touch it. It’s nothing” he retorted in a jolt 

“that’s... Your mark, isn’t it?” Sam asked serious 

The sole fact that Sam knew about the mark was enough to bulldoze Ollie’s walls, he was caught by the surprise element of the boy’s knowledge. And if he knew about the mark, he probably knew how it worked as well, so trying to hide it wasn’t going to do anything at that point 

“mhm yes it is, I got a little...” Ollie was about to spurt out how he got excited remembering all the gentle and warm things he lived with Mr. King, but his mind stopped that at the last moment, realizing it could make the other boy uncomfortable “never mind that, how do you know about the marks?” 

“Russel taught me about it. Although he didn’t go into much detail, so as far as I know you got excited thinking about Mr. King, right?” Sam said in a light tone 

Ollie flushed in an instant. It’s not like he wasn’t used to people seeing his mark or exposing his excitement regarding his Master. It’s just he wasn’t used to Sam in general, so he became red like a rose, there was not much he could do to hide that. Instead, he chose to follow the conversation and maybe help Sam to better understand the situation 

“y-yeah basically that. But for instance, did you know that a mark appears at the owner's weakest spot? Furthermore, it increases the sensitivity on the whole body when it’s active, but even more at that spot. So, if you were to touch my neck right now, we would’ve had an accident here” Ollie chuckled a bit more embarrassed from the thought of the ‘accident’. He was a natural at explaining things though, and teaching Sam new things helped him clear his mind and relieve his excitement, so the mark’s light soon faded 

Sam was still skeptical about all that ‘mark stuff’, but he had no trouble believing in Oliver’s words “that’s weird? I’m glad you didn’t let me then. He also mentioned it being a humane kind of connection, I really don’t know what it means...” 

This one would be harder to explain, but Ollie had been taught a good comparison by Jimmy the first time he learned about it. “so, you can basically think of it as a bonding. A shared thing that connects two people feelings, not so literally, however. Suppose you and I were connected by this mark, if you happened to step on a lego, I wouldn’t feel the pain, but I would know you were hurt or sad because of it” 

“now that’s starting to become cool, so you guys always know what Mr. King is feeling and then you can manage not getting into trouble?” Sam had a hopeful look on his face that let him like one of those kids that fantasized after watching a superhero’s movie 

It all crashed down when Ollie let out a good loud and quick laugh, he knew he shouldn’t, but the boy was just too naive and it made Ollie happy “you wish, Sammy. In theory it could work like that, but remember that we are still slaves and our relation with Master isn’t horizontal, but vertical” he paused for a second analyzing Sam’s expression that indicated he needed further clarification “which means he can tell what we’re feeling, but we can’t do the same, not always at least. He rarely hides his feelings from us though, but for example, when we got punished that day, I couldn’t tell a single thing about his feelings. Another reason to why this is so uncommon for us” 

“sorry, it really is my fault after all” his head lowered automatically, he wasn’t even sure why he was apologizing, but it just felt right for being a newcomer. Oliver, however, wasn’t having any of that 

“it doesn’t matter. If it’s your fault or not. If he wanted to throw me here just for his own amusement, he would have and there was nothing you could do about it. So, perish the thought that your actions could’ve changed anything, at the very least I think we got off the hook easily because of you” 

The words entered Sam’s ear, but they looped around his head without really finding a place to settle. He understood what Oliver tried to say, but he couldn’t quite grasp the reason why, it was still too much for him “does he really can do that? To you?” he asked once again, maybe hearing the reply again would make it easier to understand 

Oliver sighed, but instead of looking annoyed, he had a smile that informed Sam he was actually happy with their talk “yes, Sam, if he wishes so, he can. And no, there’s no arguing back because our mark also works as our ‘leash’, we can’t defy his orders” he looked back at the boy and caught a dim glimpse of fright hidden in his eyes, so he continued “but please don’t worry about it, I don’t remember a day he ordered us to do anything harmful to us in anyway. Though, regular punishment is also a given, so that is out of the ‘hurt’ section” 

Being a slave wasn’t looking so easy after all, every passing day new things appeared that always shook Sam’s beliefs and learning. Finally, even if Sam didn’t understand all the details, he was starting to get the gist of it, but there were still unanswered doubts “is he gonna...err...mark me?” a sudden shiver ran down Sam’s neck at the thought of being under Mr. King’s total control 

“only if you allow him to” the answer that Ollie gave clearly left Sam surprised, his face showed it and the blond boy knew it would “I already told you this Sam, but we are not here unwillingly. You may be now, but soon I’m sure you’ll be given the option, so just hang on” 

“but if I don’t want to... He won’t force-“ Sam wasn’t convinced at all, not after the way he got there 

“no, he won’t, I promise you. Also, you don’t need to be afraid. Remember when he said he was angry because I betrayed you?” Sam nodded at question “exactly, this is all about trust. We trust him enough to let him have control of our lives, and he trust us enough to support him” he finished staring at his feet dangling from the bed “guess who fucked up that trust?” he whispered 

Sam had already heard a lot. He started to feel the pain that tightened around Ollie’s chest. One of the worst feelings he ever got was to disappoint his grandma, because she always sacrificed so much for him. Surely it wasn’t the same thing, but if Oliver was feeling just a percentage of that, it was enough to say that he was actually hurt with how things ended. He layered beside his blond friend and held his hand on the side. They both layered there quietly, just staring at the ceiling and feeling the warmth that each other's hands produced. There was still a whole lot of talk to be had, and an amazing amount of information that Sam needed, to grow there, but at that moment the strong feeling of intimacy held them back silently. Both too afraid of breaking their beautiful connection. And just like that, they dozed off in the night 

It was early in the dawn when Sam awoke with the sound of someone panting. In a dazzled slumber, he half opened his eyes to check on his friend. Oliver was still there, but he had turned his back to Sam and his paintings were audible at that point. From where Sam looked, he could clearly see a faint green glow peeking through Ollie’s blond locks. Even if he was dreaming, he was sure the panting was being caused by the mark. Could it have become painful? Maybe Mr. King was controlling it and making Ollie suffer as punishment, if that was the case he had gone too far. Even if Sam didn’t know how to help, he wanted to. When he reached his hand to touch Oliver, the boy suddenly rose from the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. The young boy remained in bed and didn’t try to stand, he decided it was better to sleep it off and talk to Ollie in the morning. Maybe he had a silly stomachache... Just that... 

“ah-“ a pained moan echoed in the bathroom. Despite all his efforts to ignore, Sam remained awake during the rest of the night after hearing that uncharacteristically sound. One side of him was worried with his friend, the other clearly didn’t want to be there living that situation. Even after Ollie returned, Sam didn’t make a move. Oliver was a bit sweaty and exhausted, and soon he was passed out again, leaving Sam wondering in his fertile mind what could possibly be happening 

* * *

“sir, there’s someone here who wishes to see you” Jimmy announced as soon as he entered the office where Bartho was dutifully sorting out a pile of papers he had accumulated from the previous week. Turns out that the event of a certain runaway boy had taken a toll bigger than expected on his mind and he had barely accomplished anything in the previous days, so now he was working his ass off while still trying to ignore the very fact that his so desired kitten was being held in solitaire. In short, he wasn’t happy. 

With a loud and annoyed sigh, he raised his head to look at the pretty boy standing there “I don’t have time to see anyone now. If it’s the government, tell them to come back tomorrow with a warrant” 

“no sir, it’s actually someone sent by Ms. Aeris” he replied courtly 

“what the fuck is that old bitch thinking? If that’s the case, let him in” Bartho spoke with a bit of annoyance to his voice, but he couldn’t deny the curiosity growing in him. Usually, the Ancients didn’t interfere in each other’s business, they rarely did when they had to work together, so if Nadya had sent someone under her name it meant something unusual was expected to happen, which is why Bartho felt inclined to see what it was. 

With a simple nod, Jimmy left the office and shortly after a black-haired man was let inside. At first Bartho thought it was a joke from Nadya, to send in a trembling youngster to his house, perhaps it was some kind of substitute to take Sam out of his head. But on a second glance, he knew that was not the case, he recognized the man from previous meetings at the capital 

The man approached the middle of the room in slow steps, carefully raising his head to look at the monster seated behind that table “g-good morning Mr. King. My name is Ale-“ 

“Alex Bellingham, the one and only top Vestigial detective at Omyr Central Police Department. I know who you are, boy” Bartho’s eyes squinted a bit, maybe he tried to appraise the man, but all he managed was to make him cower in fear 

If Alex had already a hard time just walking and trying to introduce himself, now that he stared at the silver haired man on the other side, his limbs weren’t even responding anymore. Nadya had some crazy aura and air density around her, but Bartho was on a whole different level. It was if Alex’s body simply wasn’t his anymore, the only control he had was over his thoughts and barely, because they were all jumbled inside his head 

Bartho noticed the bewilderment in Alex’s eyes and he realized his menacing aura had been enveloping the whole room, making it impossible for a normal human to even walk “sorry detective, I’m in a foul mood today and wasn’t expecting visitors” he said as he controlled his aura, releasing Alex from its chains 

Alex exhaled relieved as soon as he managed to feel his body again “it’s ok sir. It’s my fault for not warning in advance, but as you may know I didn’t come as an officer” 

“I’m aware. Tell me what that bit- I mean... What Nadya wants with me” his voice was suddenly serious 

For Alex, that situation was one of the worst he had been so far. As he stood; he had been assigned by one ancient to talk to another ancient, both very frightening and powerful mages. Any wrong words could probably cause chaos between them, even then he promised to overcome that obstacle if that’s was the only way to see Sam again. With newfound strength, he resumed “I’ve been informed by Ms. Aeris that her land was invaded and one of her servants was abducted and that one of yours had also an unfortunate encounter with bandits in the forest” 

Bartho only nodded, it was about _that_ as he had imagined 

“I offered my help to catch the culprits behind this events and I only asked for her help finding one missing boy” he produced a picture out of his pocket “I didn’t know I was coming here, but she said you would be interested in helping her and that you could help me as well. So, I’m begging you, please help me find this kid” he extended the photo over the table. It was a picture of Sam dressed in a school uniform. 

Bartho nearly chocked and laughed at the same time. It was clear to him why Nadya suddenly decided to send that man over. Normally Bartho would pay no mind to pleas from commoners, but seeing the burning determination inside Alex’s eyes, the way he shivered frightened but still managed to speak clearly, and that he would hold an interesting investigation that would benefit him, he indulged. Acting based on his best interest 

“you want to see little Sammy huh? Sorry boy, but he’s grounded right now. He’s been pretty bad lately” he held the photo admiring the cuteness of Sam wearing his marsala school uniform. He was right, red definitely suited him better 

“I-is Sam here? He’s here?” Alex all but shouted in excitement. He never knew he would find Sam so fast, but the worst-case scenario was unfolding right in front of his eyes. The one ancient devil monster that everybody feared, was holding Sam captive. There was not much that could be done, he could only pray Sam hadn’t been tortured beyond repair 

“yes, I’ve keeping him as my servant as punishment for foolishly stealing from me in the streets” his voice was a bit softer now, but it still carried that seriousness of a true boss 

“s-servant? Stealing? What has that kid- Oh Sam...” Alex exhaled somewhat relieved hearing that, but it didn’t mean the situation was any better “so you didn’t kidnap him to torture?” his face was a mix of shock and total relief, like he had been graced with a one in a life blessing 

Bartho clearly wasn’t expecting to hear those words, his chuckle said that much about it, but he also couldn’t take it too lightly, after all it was his reputation that had been dragged around thanks to those infamous rumors “look here, detective, I ain’t no saint. I’ve killed thousands of people and I will probably kill thousands more, but I never, ever kidnapped anyone for my own amusement, much less torture them for that reason” he shot a fierce look at Alex that made the boy take a step back defensively “now I can’t really say I haven’t touched him, after all he’s my property for the time being, but rest assured that he’s fine. He just needed some discipline” 

Staring at Bartho directly was terrifying, but seeing his stone serious face turn into a wicked grin was even worse, whatever things crossed that man’s mind, it sure wasn’t something safe for work “I apologize for falsely accusing you of such a terrible thing, Mr. King. And I’d like to apologize for Samuel’s attitude as well. I’m not his guardian but I’ve been taking care of him for ages now, and I always warned him something like this could happen, but as you witnessed, he’s pretty... Uh... A brat” 

Alex let out a brief sigh of relief when he heard the silver demon laughing after his apologies. It lightened the mood in the room, and it made the detective relax, even if just a little 

Bartho wasn’t all convinced that the detective was trustworthy, but he could tell the man knew Sam well enough. Both from seeing his reaction when he spoke about Sam being safe and his previous statement on the bratty attitude of the boy “yeah, he can be a handful sometimes. He’s been here so shortly and yet he managed to cause me some chaos level headache, especially with that forest incident” 

“what!? You mean Sam was the one who bumped into the bandits in the forest?” Alex’s fear had receded to his increasing worry over the young boy, his face only made that clearer 

“yes, I can’t really say if he was brave enough or just too dumb to try and runaway through that forest. If not for Nadya, he’d probably be a bandit’s toy right now” remembering that made Bartho feel that same hatred from a few days ago, but this time he managed to keep it under control. He just rolled his eyes annoyed 

The poor detective had too much to sink in, his legs wobbled and he inevitably let his body fall against the cushioned chair that stood in front of the desk, all fear had already left his mind, now he only felt that sagged exhaustion you get after a wave of despair “shit! That kid... I swear...” he tried to wrap the basics around his head and speaking it out loud was a good way to do it “not only he stole from you, he probably didn’t like to be ordered around and tried to run... FROM YOU! Does he not know who you are?” 

Bartho wasn’t very friendly towards other humans in general, but he couldn’t deny the fact that Alex was making a funny scene right in front of him, he laughed at the man “yeah, I thought the exact same thing when he threw a tantrum the first time I met him” another chuckle came after seeing Alex’s jaw dropping further at the statement “Usually people have a hard time just existing around me, but that boy defied my very orders several times, he sure is something else. That’s why I kept him” 

“I understand, he has never stopped amazing me since we found him. I mean, a baby out of nowhere after an unnatural lightning striking an old woman’s house. Truly something else” he smiled back at Bartho, who was silently paying attention to what he spoke “Sorry, I can give you the details later, sir. For now, I think we should focus on finding out about those bandits, it would be troublesome if they returned” 

Bartho was curious about Sam’s past, but he agreed with the detective. There were other important things to take care of, except the bandits weren’t one of them “They’re not coming back, I wiped them all that night” he spurted casually 

If Alex hadn’t be seated, he would probably have done so now. He wasn’t surprised about the power of the man, but rather about his ability in thoroughly exterminating the bandits that were all scattered throughout that dense and elusive thick forest. He shook his head and chuckled, he should have expected such feature from the Warlord King “in that case, I’ll be investigating on their escape from prison. It must have been something orchestrated given the events of that day” he raised from the chair and straightened “sir, about Sam...” 

“do you want to see him?” Bartho asked raising and inquiring eyebrow 

Alex paused for a brief second, analyzing the situation, he still had a lot of doubts about what was happening, but at that moment he had to make a decision “no” he answered and turned to stare at Mr. King once again “I’d rather he stays here with you. I can’t protect him like you can, so it would do him no good to see me right now” his eyes waved with a small tear gathering around the corner 

Bartho raised from his chair, the air around him suddenly became warm and cozy, he walked around the table to reach the man that stood frozen watching his movements. He put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and focused on his eyes “are you sure about that?” 

The detective, who had been too afraid to speak his mind moments ago, now suddenly had decided what he needed to do. Both for his sake and for Sam’s, even though the boy would probably be mad about it, since he didn’t like to be treated like a child. Alex mustered some more courage from his heart, clenched his fist and answered “yes sir. Please take care of him. I’ll speak to his grandma on the way home, let her know he’ll be staying here for a while... I guess” 

“right, then I’ll pay her a visit later. Don’t worry about the boy, I'll train him properly-” the man giggled “I mean... I’ll take care of him” 

Even though Alex knew exactly what Mr. King had in mind, he still felt relief wash over his shoulders. That man’s strong and reliable hands were probably the safest place for a weak nomagi boy to be, so he couldn’t help a soft smile “please Mr. King, don’t be too rough on him. He may have a foul behavior, but that’s reflect of his life as a nomagi at the capital. He had to endure things not even an adult would live” 

The grip on Alex’s shoulder tightened for a second “I take good care of my property” with that, Bartho released his grip and walked back to his chair “keep me informed about your operation, and if you need help with something just call” 

That last order ended their conversation, there was nothing left to discuss. Alex wasn’t certain of what he had done or what he would do now, but he at least was sure that Sam wasn’t missing, and he would be safe. The investigation he would pursue now could probably unravel dangerous people, and Alex was aware that he would not be able to take care of the boy if that happened, so perhaps the idea of leaving him in Mr. King’s hands was not a bad plan. Now he needed to go to a start point, and the prison was probably the best one, since the prisoners escaped from it and there was none left alive to question. 

He bowed in respect to the powerful mage that stood – not so frivolous anymore – across the desk and turned to the doors, where a pretty bronze-skinned boy waited to take him out 

Once the detective left, Bartho plunged in his chair taking a deep breath. Lately on top of not getting any work done, he had barely managed to get any sleep. He felt exhausted. It seemed like every time he tried to relax; a new problem appeared. This time, however, it wasn’t exactly a problem, not yet at least. It was more of a threat; a risk of losing his kitten. If, for some reason, Sam decided he wanted to go back home, Bartho would not be able to hold him back for too long. And just looking at Alex’s action, Mr. King knew the risk was high. Most his boys never left because they didn’t have a place or a person to go back to, but that was not the case for Sam. He had a home, and people that cared for him. 

The only way to guarantee his stay was to get rid of those things that attached him to the city, or so Bartho thought... 

* * *

“hey, are you really alright?” Sam shifted in the bed to look after Oliver, who had been rolling and squirming around, making it impossible for him to ignore and sleep 

“do-don’t worry, it’s nothing serious, it’ll get better soon” Ollie answered with a shaky voice, his little pants were increasing but he somehow managed to keep steady 

The fact was, it was not getting better anytime soon. In fact, day by day it only got worse. At first it started with just a stubborn itch that made the blond boy uncomfortable, but that quickly escalated to a feverish tingly sensation across his body. Controlling it wasn’t easy either. In the begging, Ollie managed to alleviate by touching his erogenous zones, but since his dicklet had been locked, he had to rely on his nipples and ass alone. Unfortunately for him, nothing he did ever got him close to an ejaculation. It was clear he needed someone – or rather, something – else to take care of his horniness. It didn’t take him much long to realize the real punishment wasn’t the isolation or even his locked penis. 

That night, however, things weren’t going as predicted. It had been over a week of isolation and the boys were close enough that they thought each other as brothers. Sam, as naïve as he could possibly be, had already understood about Oliver’s unfavorable condition. Each night he pretended to be sleeping to make things less awkward between them, especially taking into account that they shared the same bed every day. But as expected, that night was different from the previous days, starting with Ollie’s increasing panting and then analyzing his glowing green mark; previously it had a dim light, but now the brightness of its shine was exponentially greater, enough to illuminate anything close enough to the boy 

“this doesn’t look good at all, Ollie. Don’t you wanna… you know… maybe do something about it in the bathroom?” Sam blushed briefly, but in the darkness of the room it didn’t make much difference 

If Oliver had enough composure to elaborate a smart answer, he would’ve chuckled at Sam’s shyness, but right then nothing of the sort crossed his dizzy mind “it won’t work anymore” 

“is there anything I can do to help then?” Sam really wasn’t expecting to be of any help, because it seemed like a problem beyond his knowledge or power, but still he thought offering his help was better than staying quiet and pretending to sleep 

What a surprise it was to the boy when Ollie answered rather quickly “yes, there is” and what followed was probably an experience Sam had never dreamed of. Oliver approached him breathless and inclined himself into Sam’s chest, enough that his face was hidden when he whispered to him “i-if you could t-touch my neck slightly” 

Such question threw Sam off balance. By now he had a good understanding of how a mark worked and hearing that plea was far from what he thought his help would extend. But the feeling of Ollie’s warm panting body resting against his, put his own body into motion. Without saying a word, he gently wrapped one arm around Oliver and with his free hand, reached for the base of the boy’s neck, where the green glow originated. It was scary, having to live that kind of experience under such circumstance, but he had no other choice, not after his friend needed his help so badly. He touched the mark. It was hot, like all the heat on Ollie’s body had been canalized into that spot. 

The moment Sam touched Ollie’s neck, he let out a loud moan. It could have been very erotic, if not for his poor condition. The heat rushed through his body until it culminated at the point where Sam’s finger made contact with his skin. It wasn’t the first time someone had touched his mark when he was aroused, it was common for his Master to do so, but the way the boy touched it was unique. Unfortunately for him, unique wasn’t enough to make his distress go away 

“I- I need more, Sam, please” he whispered again, letting soft mewls escape between his words. To say he had any control over his actions at that moment would be preposterous, acting solely on his instincts to satiate his desire, he pressed his body closer to Sam. The innocent boy had been caught in an unseen situation. Having the hot throbbing body of his friend pressed against him made his blood boil. 

He took Oliver’s shirt off in a second and gently started to caress his body while still massaging his neck. He had never engaged in that kind of activity before, except for Mr.King’s assault, but he had not done anything back then. He acted according to Ollie’s response 

“touch me more, Sammy” his voice was a bit louder and more desperate, the touch on his skin had made his defenses crumble 

Something unusual bloomed inside Sam’s head. The way the blond beauty called out his name, it made his senses that more susceptible to his pleas, he wanted to keep going, to keep hearing the soft lewd noises that escaped his mouth, he wanted to satisfy him and see what kind of face he would make when that happened. Sam kept going, boldly advancing his movements. Suddenly he remembered his own experience, the way Bartho had touched his skin, the way he had melted under that man, the way his mind had blanked out with that incredible powerful pleasure rush. He wanted to feel it again as much as he wanted Oliver to feel it too. 

He reluctantly gobbed Ollie’s supple nipple in his mouth, expecting it would have a weird taste, but what he got instead was the soft sweet taste of the boy’s skin, followed by a loud moan that echoed through the room. The blondie had close to no strength left on his limbs, his body melted in Sam’s hand and he gladly accepted it. He was enjoying it. Sam sucked and pinched on the pink nipples for a while, savoring the exquisite taste of another boy’s body. He didn’t have any experience with woman, and he never had any particular interest in man, but right now he was having a good time, he couldn’t deny that. If not for Oliver’s uncomfortable state, he would be happier. But then would he even have that opportunity? Still guided by his instincts, he left one his hands wander around Ollie’s body until it reached the front of his pants, it was wet. He hesitated briefly, the blondie barely managed to open his eyes and look at him with that pleading face, he put his hand inside. He immediately felt the weird coldness of the metal cage surrounded by a damp blue thong. It didn’t feel right. He paused wondering, if maybe that cage wasn’t there, perhaps he would’ve liked it? 

Ollie caught Sam’s confused look after opening his eyes to stare at the boy that had grasped his dicklet, it had been hurting for a while now, because he was too aroused to control his erection inside the cage. He took Sam’s hand and moved it to his back, positioning it on top of his bare bums “not there… here” 

As stunned as he could possibly be at that moment, Sam complied with his friend’s request. His hands moved up and down Ollie’s round and tender ass. Every time he squeezed a bit, the boy shivered under his touch, completely defeated by his own horniness. Sam slowly explored that big bubbly playground, gently making his way through until he could find the spot that sent jolts across the blondie’s whole body. His entrance was moist and Sam could swear it had been recently used, but he had been beside the boy the whole night, there was no way it could’ve happened, so why was it wet like a girl’s pussy? He couldn’t tell straight away, but he made sure to take his time circling and massaging around with his finger before inserting it slowly. 

If Oliver had been a virgin, he would probably have complained at the sudden intruder at his rear, but it was the complete opposite. The moment he felt Sam’s finger opening his hole, he quickly thrusted his hips back trying to get it all inside, he felt desperate to be filled at any cost. He wasn’t even expecting the boy to know how to milk him right there, but somehow Sam himself was lost in a trance that made his body move on its own. Soon he had already put two fingers inside and Oliver could not keep his breath steady anymore, every time he felt the tip scratching his weak spot, he moaned and threw his ass further into Sam’s hand. All the while, Sam was cautiously sucking on his hard and sensitive nipples. Ollie's mind was hazy, and his body was burning hot with pleasure, his mark glowed even brighter than before. If Sam kept fucking him with his fingers and sucking his titties, he would soon reach his climax. Or that’s what he thought… 

“s-something is wrong…” Oliver complained exasperated. He was so high on pleasure, so close to reaching his orgasm, but even then, he couldn’t achieve it. It could be Sam’s technique, but he had been milked several times in that same way by one of the men in the house, and in a situation less frantic, it clearly wasn’t that. So why? He could feel Sam’s body reacting to his pleasure. It was just in front of his eyes, or rather, underneath his body. That was surely the solution he needed, he needed to go even further, his body wouldn’t hold much longer “m-more… need more” 

Sam had briefly lost his thoughts in the mid of that act. He had been enjoying watching his friend sail in the sea of pleasure uncontrollably and he didn’t notice his own hardness growing. He only realized what he’d been doing to Ollie’s wet pussy when he felt the boy grasping his erection and asking for more. Could he do it? He had never gone all the way before, only watched a few porns, but that was completely different from videos and magazines. He could feel how hot Ollie’s body was, he could smell the sweet scent the boy exhaled, it was intoxicating almost. Suddenly it hit him. Not only he wanted to go further, he also wanted to know what Oliver was feeling. That fire burning inside him, what it felt like? That wetness between his legs, how had it happened? Could he feel it too? He wanted to find out. Maybe going further could give him those answers. 

He nodded to Ollie and the boy quickly undid his pants, letting out his hard penis sprung free from his red laced thong. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was a dick, nonetheless. Ollie couldn’t say he was disappointed, because in that situation he would gladly take anything. He positioned his hips on top of Sam’s hardness and without much ceremony let him weight down on the boy’s pelvis. His dick went all the way in one thrust. 

Oliver quickly lost control of his movements. As soon as he felt the flesh of his friend been squeezed around his walls, he began bouncing on top, trying to get it as deep as humanly possible. He moaned and drooled over Sam’s dick, but it still wasn’t enough. Meanwhile Sam himself groaned feeling how hot Ollie’s insides were. His dick slided in an out easily thanks to his friend’s wetness. He had never fucked anyone and the bliss of doing it with Oliver was just too much that soon he grunted, releasing his seed inside the boy’s pussy. When Ollie realized what had happened, he felt his despair growing again, his only chance of release was that weak dick that had just shot his load, barely two minutes inside, and was now going soft again. He bounced harder, desperately trying to get it hard again, but Sam was still too sensitive from his orgasm and it started to hurt him 

“wait, Oliver that’s too much…” he complained feeling his dick slipping out of Oliver’s and being squashed by his big butt 

“no, no, no… I need... more please, pleaaase” he screamed, shaking Sam in an attempt to make the boy react, but it didn’t work. Sam was too tired and watching his friend’s losing posture wasn’t helping his libido “if only… M-Master” he whispered. His mind had long ago lost its capacity to ratiocinate, and now the only thought that crossed it was the image of the one person that could definitely solve that problem. He needed his Master’s cock, not that wimp underneath him, he needed the raw power of a man, of the man that took control of his life. He needed his Master. 

“Master please… please” he whimpered, getting on all four and spreading his ass wide open. He was acting on instinct, as a mare in heat, he needed to be bred 

Sam was once again stunned watching the scene. At first, he was having fun, even though if felt kind of wrong to take advantage of his friend’s poor estate, but in the middle, he started to wonder what was that insatiable lust that was driving Ollie insane. He looked mesmerized at the boy’s slutty expressions as he thoroughly explored his body, and later he felt good knowing he was making his friend feel good as well. But then… It all came back again, watching Oliver lose composure so quickly, seeing him doing all those things so naturally without a care in the world. And ultimately, now, he had submitted himself in a position very few would, for what? Begging for help from a man that wasn’t even there, just what was he thinking at that moment, why was he doing that? It seemed like he was in pain and Sam wasn’t able to help him in the end. He still didn’t understand what was happening, but he also wished that Master would be there to take care of that situation 

‘Master…’ the thought only crossed his mind for a brief second 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ops, sorry for ending things that way >:)


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll another chapter comes to life  
> Fair warning, if you don't feel comfortable reading explicit sex scene, this is not for you, 'cause there is a lot of smut here  
> Have fun, and use a tissue ;)

* * *

“enough of this joke, I’ve let you play around for far too long” a thick voice came from the door, loud and strong enough to make both boys shudder.

Bartho appeared in the blink of an eye, like he had been summoned, but was he even real?

A slap across Sam’s face buried him down on the mattress and confirmed he was as real as one could “not only you used my toy, but you also came without permission. You’re one bad pup, I’ll need to train you myself” his eyes were sharp and his body looked even bigger now, his voice and his posture, all exuded raw alpha power. Neither boys dared to move an inch from their spot “and this is inexcusable” another slap hit one of Ollie’s bare buttocks and the boy squealed “who do you think you’re showing that slutty face to? You couldn’t control yourself and dragged my pup into this! Even after I said this was your punishment. You disappointed me, Oliver” the low and dangerous tone on his voice made Oliver cry on the spot. For a slave, there was nothing worse than disappointing their master. Despite that, he kept his stance on all four with his asscheek spread open, inviting his Master inside.

The man chuckled. It was an opportunity like no other

“do you need this?” he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants halfway, letting only his briefs be revealed. His bulge was enormous and inviting

Oliver wagged his butt and drooled only for looking at it, he smiled and begged like a bitch “yes please, Master. Your cock, I need it please”

Bartho grinned and took out his man-meat. It was thick, big, and veiny. On top of that, it exhaled a heavy musky smell that quickly permeated the whole room. A man’s cock. Oliver drooled even more and spread his pussy as wide as he could, already fantasizing of getting that pole inside him. Sam on the other hand, was still a bit stunned from the slap, and was caught hypnotized. He admired the man’s hard flesh. He had never seen something so big before, it was probably thicker than his arm and its size was no joke, maybe ten or eleven inches of pure meat

‘if it’s that big then…’ he felt his stomach swirl, remembering the day that Bartho had made him cum, that second time the man had pinned him down on the bed, he felt something hot throbbing against his back. Now that he knew what it was he couldn’t even imagine what that would have done if it were to go inside his little tight hole

“I’ll give it to you boy” he spoke and Ollie’s smile grew from one ear to the other “under one condition…” he added

Ollie barely let the man finish his sentence before replying “anything, sir, I’ll do anything. So please…”

“oh, I know you’d do anything. You’re my pretty obedient slave after all” he squeezed Ollie’s butt and introduced two fingers in his pussy in one go. The boy moaned, melting at his Master’s touch “That’s why I’ll ask this disobedient boy by your side. He seemed very eager to help you before”

The look on Sam’s face quickly stirred into a frightened one. Anything that could come with that situation was not good. He was ready to deny, but just a glance to Oliver made his heart hesitant “…sir?” he let out very low

“suck, boy” the order came heavily

‘there’s no way I can… no way’ he stared at that fat meat pole hanging above inches away from him, and the look on Bartho’s face was so serious and powerful, it sent shivers across his spine. He wouldn’t, normally, but then another glance at his friend and the desperation painted on his face. Even with Master’s finger inside him, he didn’t seem to be getting any better

Sam knelt in front of Mr. King and stared at the cock, was he really going to suck it? He didn’t want to, but he wanted to help his friend. He didn’t want to, but at the same time he just wandered what it felt like, what it tasted like, if the smell was that strong, could the taste be even stronger? He was slowly being attracted by that cock, and instead of fighting back, he leaned in. Closer, and closer, and closer, until… his lips touched it.

It was hot, very hot. Hotter than anything he had tasted before, he imagined, and it was so hard, but at the same time so tender and soft. He put his tongue out to taste it better, licking the sides carefully. It was salty, but it wasn’t bad, perhaps it even tasted a bit good. He licked the head and a drop of precum oozed on his tongue, it was strange, that gooey liquid wasn’t like anything he had tasted before, but it was good. He licked to the base, and the smell there near the pubs was so strong, he could probably get drunk by that musky sweaty scent. He was losing his senses just savoring that cock, and he only realized that when he felt a strong hand slowly caressing his head, pulling him closer to that monstrous thing. He looked up to catch those fierce powerful green globes guiding his very core. There was no escaping that. He opened his mouth and let the cock invade his mouth, pressed by those big hand. He didn’t want to, but there was no escaping that man, he was only doing it to help Oliver and because he was too afraid to defy Bartholomeu, that’s what he told himself

The cock easily filled his mouth, he gagged very early, but Bartho’s hand didn’t let him fully retreat, it always kept a bit of cock inside his wet young mouth. He tasted it even better now, the combination of all the things he had previously tasted was so much better together. It definitely tasted good, despite being a cock, it felt incredibly good. ‘as long as no one finds out’ he thought, if it was just that one time then it would be ok. He sucked and slurped around the hot throbbing meat-spear, taking it all the way back on his throat, as much as he could. Unfortunately, it was too big and his gag reflex was still too strong

Bartho chuckled lightly “easy puppy, there’s no need to rush” he said casually, looking down and seeing Sam trying really hard to get all his cock inside. The look on the boy’s face was also very erotic, he sucked every inch like it was the best meal he ever had. He knew the boy had been acting driven by lust, but he couldn’t help a tease.

Sam snapped out of his hypnosis the second he heard Bartho’s comment. He quickly retreated and glared daggers at the man, completely aware of how dumb he must have looked sucking that cock so vigorously

The man grinned, he had already achieved victory, but he wondered how much further he could push it “now turn around on all fours, just like this bitch here” he still had his fingers inside Ollie’s pussy, he continued to massage his prostate, edging the boy to the point of madness, it was evident on his face

Sam froze. He was scared and angry. There was no way that huge thing could go inside him, and there was simply no way he would submit so easily to that perverted man. He glared back at Bartho, angry enough that he would not wink. ‘fuck you’ he put his thoughts into his eyes, since he wasn’t crazy enough to actually say it. Somehow, it seemed like Mr. King heard the boy’s thoughts. He moved his fingers deeper and stronger inside Ollie’s hole, purposefully so he would squeal loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam glanced sideways, and again the sight of his friend made his resolve palpitate. How much longer could that boy hold? If he didn’t act now… He hesitated briefly before looking back at Bartho and see that he had a devilish grin on his face. He just couldn’t submit to that kind of man, that sick lewd demon. He would do as ordered, but he would never submit. He slowly turned around and put his hands on the floor, exposing his bare ass to Bartholomeu to see. It felt humiliating, he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, to be seen in such position. But then Ollie had willingly positioned like that and even spread his ass open, why would he do such thing? It couldn’t possibly be because of that monstrous gigantic thing swinging hard in the middle of Bartho’s legs. It couldn’t…

Bartho was having a blast, his expression was solid and calculated, but he truly loved seeing his slaves submitting at his feet. That’s why breaking in a new pet was always so entertaining. He was ready to put an end to the blond boy’s suffering. He took out his fingers and the boy whined, then he quickly positioned his solid rigid cock at the entrance of that wet twitching pussy and the boy gasped and moaned with anticipation. He was ready, and the boy was already panting, but the whole ordeal had gone so smooth that he felt like trying one last little thing “now say ‘please Master, let me be your slave’”

At that moment, Sam knew he was in a dire situation. He turned abruptly, looking appalled at Bartho, like he had said some sort of blasphemy. He had crossed every line right there. There was virtually no way he would say those things. Not now, nor never. Definitely not a chance in the world he would submit like that to that man. Not when he had to watch that scene in front of him, a man teasing mercilessly a defenseless boy with his cock, while said boy panted in agony. It was inhumane, no normal person would have that kind of behavior. Hence, there was no way he could submit to that kind of person. His eyes shot daggers at him, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to vent out his rage. It certainly wasn’t the right time, but he had to scream his lungs out “NEVER!” 

“oh, is that so?” Bartho didn’t even twitch with the outburst. He quickly moved his cock away from Ollie and the poor boy screamed a loud solid ‘NO’. But it was too late, Bartho had already decided he wouldn’t let that go so easily. He moved his hand to Ollie’s neck and with one single push he pinned the boy to the bed. His hands were glowing from the mark on the boy’s neck and the glow suddenly started to get more intense. Oliver started to struggle and squirm, but he didn’t have any strength left in his body for that, the only thing he could do was whine and pant as the sensitivity on his body reached new levels. He could feel his mind fading, his locked dicklet started to squirt and his pussy twitched uncontrollably. He would break at any moment. His words could barely be heard between his loud grunts, but he begged for help “he will break pretty soon, I don’t think his mind will recover from that. What will you do?” the man asked Sam

“there’s no way you would… You can’t” he replied shocked

“do you really think so? He is mine to do whatever I want, so why not?” he pressed his hands further and Oliver almost jumped underneath it. It was the very definition of torture at that point

Sam didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to surrender, but he was afraid the man would actually cause some permanent damage to his friend. Even after all that talk of being safe around him, he still wasn’t convinced. He didn’t want to risk it, but submitting also didn’t seem like a good idea, he could be the next in line. As he took his time analyzing his options, Oliver managed to grasp on his last line of thought and beg once more “S-swhammy pwease” his words came slurred as he tried to sustain his body’s reaction

Something stirred inside Sam at that moment. It could have been his altruism in trying to save his friend, but it wasn’t only that. A dark corner of his mind relished the scene of total control that was unraveling before his eyes. A small part of him wanted to know what it felt like to be handled like that, to be completely and utterly helpless under the hands of someone as strong as a god. What kind of pleasure he could feel, and what kind of freedom was the one the boys had living under that roof? What was their world like when their main focus was that one single person standing in front of him, the same person that could break him at any moment if he wished so? It was twisted, that kind of thing, but it had already crossed his mind “n-no, that… that’s impossible, I can’t-“ he told himself. He couldn’t let such thoughts impregnate his mind

One last glance and Bartho knew he only needed to do one more thing to win. He saw the way the boy stared at his friend in complete awe, and unknowingly his little dick had been oozing precum for a while. He never thought Sam would fall so easily, but he was glad he did, it meant his training would be much easier, and besides, he was reaching his blond angel’s limit. Anymore and it could actually be dangerous to Oliver. He released the boy who kept panting in agony. He took Sam’s chin in his hand and lifted his head, to stare deeply into his eyes. Those beautiful colorful eyes, gems that held so much mystery inside a single innocent boy. He would kill whoever got in his way to finding the truth behind those blue and green crystals. The boy was on a thin line between his pride and his curiosity. All Bartho needed was…

“Do it, now!” his voice came as a thunder, shuddering the room and reverberating across the house. It wasn’t a simple order, it was a demand, a statement of his power, not only on that house but on everyone that lived in it, and the boy felt it

Sam snapped from his thoughts. He could swear that he would be trembling aghast to that powerful menacing aura that Bartho suddenly released, but for some reason he felt the complete opposite. He felt safe and welcomed, his worries were lifted and his mind was clearer than ever. His body still trembled, but it was pure excitement. There was only one thing to do then

“please Master, let me be your slave” he said, not so loud, but enough for himself to hear the words spilling out of his mouth. The words that could probably have changed his life forever. Were they true? He didn’t know yet, but he had already tasted enough of that life to know it wasn’t so terrible as he once thought it was. And since he had gone so far, it was probably time to give it a chance. If not for him, at least for his friends, who he wished to spend more time together

“good boy” came that same familiar voice, the one that one second ago made a whole mansion shake with its power, and now… now it seemed so approachable, so simple, tender and gentle, it was even hard to say it was the same person, but it was. His hand patting Sam’s head confirmed it. And that smile that appeared on his face, was it supposed to be so beautiful and fulfilling?

Bartho had finally got what he wanted. Now he needed to take care of his pets properly, for one, they had endured far more than he had anticipated. So now it was the time they got to enjoy the good side of their lives. He went back to Ollie, who until now was laying breathless where he had been left. He grabbed the boy by the hips and pulled him backwards, raising his ass until his cock throbbed against his pussy again. And then, with a single hard movement, he thrusted himself to the base. That one single thrust was enough to throw Ollie over the edge that he’d been stuck for so long. His caged dicklet spurted his cum all over and he let out a moan of relief. Despite that, Bartho kept himself buried deep and soon after, he began thrusting mercilessly into the blond’s pussy. Every time he took it out, it squeezed his cock, wrapping tightly around it trying to keep it in, and then he thrusted all the way back in. He roared and fucked the boy with vigor, making sure he hit all his weak spots in the process. It didn’t take long for the boy to cum a second time from that beating pole. And after that his body finally gave out and he collapsed on the bed, his glowing mark fading as well. Bartho took out his cock covered in boypussy juice and Ollie quickly turned around to clean it, but the man stopped

“no, this is the pup’s reward” he swung around until he stopped right in front of the other boy “Mike, take Ollie to his room, and make sure he’s clean before putting him to bed” he spoke casually, as if the man in question was standing right in front of him, but he wasn’t. Not until now. The man suddenly appeared in front of the door, and with a single ‘yes sir’ he walked over to where Ollie was laying. He took the boy into his arms and gently covered him with his suit. The blondie closed his eyes, and with a soft sigh he whispered a simple ‘thank you’ to the man, snuggling timidly in his arms and passing out right after

“now for the main event” Bartho let a grin out, as soon as the doors of the bedroom slam shut

Sam had watched all that scene closely and he still couldn’t believe how that colossal piece of meat had gone all inside that thin little boy. It was surreal. His friend had even enjoyed, Sam caught perfectly both of the moments when his friend had reached his climax, cumming from his limp caged dicklet with a huge cock buried in his ass. It should be weird, but Sam didn’t feel strange at all. He actually enjoyed watching his new Master plowing away Ollie’s sanity and watching the boy’s face as he rejoiced in pleasure after suffering so much. It seemed impossible to believe, but maybe if Master wanted… “a-are you going to fuck me?” he asked rather cutely

Bartho held back a laugh, after all he didn’t want the boy to be discouraged by asking, but he was so gullible it was hard to think of anything else. Instead, the man crouched and took the boy into his arms and put him in the bed, hovering right on top of him “not today my kitten, you’re not ready yet. But I’ll give you a proper reward for being such a good boy” he leaned down and took Sam’s mouth into his

‘oh, this feeling is just like in the dream’ he remembered the hot warm feeling of his Master’s mouth on his, the way his tongue danced inside, exploring it and leaving his taste on it. It was delicious. Then he moved to his nipples and the boy shivered, feeling his wet and hot tongue teasing each nipple before properly engulfing them into his mouth, and sucking until they got hard. He went up again, biting the side of his neck and Sam let out his first mewls, feeling that hot breath on his skin. He kissed his way down the boy’s body and Sam anticipated what was coming, but instead he got surprised when his legs were raised in the air and his hole exposed. He didn’t have time to think or argue, as in the next second the man had plunged his tongue deep inside the boy’s pussy. It was weird, but it didn’t hurt, so Sam let go. He only whined when his Master put one finger inside. He had never received anything there, it was his first time, but his Master was just too experienced in that art, he maneuvered inside Sam’s hole confidently. He pressed against his prostate and the boy nearly screamed, surprised with the jolt of pleasure that ran across his body to his head.

Bartho chuckled softly watching the boy’s reaction, especially when he introduced another finger inside. He could feel his little body trembling with his touch. He could also hear as Sam tried to suppress a few mewls that escaped his mouth, it was adorable. He understood very well what his kitten was going through, and he knew he was afraid.

Sam was indeed frightened to his core. Afraid of letting go. Afraid of experiencing that new kind of pleasure that took control of his body, that let his mind foggy and lazy. Afraid of falling so quickly and never being able to return to his old self. Perhaps even afraid of being cast out for becoming… weird… He didn’t want to break, to become even more twisted than the people told he was. He wanted to fight back, but his body didn’t give him that option, the feeling, the hot burning sensation inside his inner walls were completely overpowering his own thoughts

Despite living very similar reaction to all of his slaves, Bartho noticed that Sam was having a hard time to accept himself. Maybe his fears were _that_ scary inside his head. He knew what he needed to do the moment he caught a single tear slipping Sam’s closed eyes. Smoothly, he brought the boy’s body closer to his, enveloping him tightly in a hug. Making his head find a safe place on the crook of his neck, so the boy could smell him. He moved his fingers in a rhythm, always pressing gently Sam’s prostate, so he could carve that pleasure deep in his mind. Now there was one last thing left to do. He leaned in and spoke in a whisper “Don’t be afraid, just let go. You’re safe here, with me. You are MY slave now, and I will protect you, I will cherish you, I will take care of you, and I will give you the happiness you’ve always looked for. Let go of your fears, put your problems on my shoulders, let me take care of them and just be free. Just trust me, I won’t turn my back on you even if you want me to, it’s my duty as your Master. Now, come to me” he bit the boy’s earlobe

Everything happened like magic, and maybe it was because it sounded like a dream to Sam. That hot breath hitting his skin, that hot scent filling his nostrils, those words spoken so softly yet so firm and determined. Sam had lived long enough to know he couldn’t trust someone so blindly, he wasn’t so naïve, but right at that moment, he wanted to. He wanted to put his complete trust on that man, on his promises, on that soothing warmth that had him weak on another man’s arms. Even if that wouldn’t lead to anything, or even if he would end up hurt somehow, he thought it was worth the risk. His friend was already safe, so now it was his time to grab on that little thread of hope that hang in front of him. He tightened his arms around his Master’s neck and let go. Streams of white goo shot from his dick, arching and covering their chests as Sam spasmed on Bartho’s arms with a loud moan.

Bartho put the boy back on the bed, content with the turn of events of that night. Watching his kitten submitting and accepting his place was a dream come true, even though he knew that things were not going to be so easy, as the boy had proved more than once he had a fierce fighting spirit inside of him. But right now, he enjoyed the moment as he admired his brunette angel in all his perfection. He was about to leave to let the boy rest, happy enough with what he’d gotten, when a sudden soft hand took hold of his hard, wet cock. It still glistened with all the juices it was covered in, but the boy took hold of it without hesitation. His smalls hands caressed as he brought himself closer to the monstrous thing. The look on his face indicating that he was completely high from the pleasure he had just experienced

“hey, you don’t need to push yourself” Bartho whispered as he petted on his kitten’s head, assuring he would be fine if he stopped

The surprise on the man’s face was evident with his gasp, when the little boy took half his hardness inside his mouth “but I want to… It’s my job now, Master” he managed to say without taking the whole thing out of his mouth. And then, with very sloppy movements, he proceeded to go down on his Master’s cock. The taste was even better than the first time, perhaps because of all the mixture of things that covered it, or just because of pure lust, it didn’t matter. What was important was that Sam was going back to heaven as that meat-pole reached even deeper inside his throat, and his Master was moaning low.

Bartho watched as Sam slowly moved his head, savoring. He caught the boys head and tilted it up, so he could watch as those both blue irises sent him to heaven… wait… ‘both eyes are blue? Huh?’ where there once was a green emerald, now shone a bright blue the same as his other pearl. Bartho didn’t even have time to worry, he had to make a mental note to look on that later. ‘shit’ was the only thing Bartho managed to think before grabbing Sam’s head and pulling him in. Completely burying his cock inside the boy’s throat. Sam didn’t even have the proper time to gag, as his Master’s cock filled him whole. With a loud growl, Bartho released his seed. His thick creamy seed went down the boy’s throat without a struggle, as there was no space to where it could flow back. Sam gulped it as much as he could, he didn’t fight, both because he didn’t have strength and because it felt great. So great that he came a second time just from savoring that rich protein liquid.

Bartho exhaled satisfied. It took him a few seconds to realize that he could have choked his boy if he didn’t remove his cock from his mouth, as the boy grasped for air the second it left. That scene scared the man a little, he had lost control of his actions briefly and he could have hurt his kitten. Was Nadya maybe right? He had never lost control previously during sex, so why now? He just wished things would go smoother from now on. He watched once again as his boy recovered from his drunk-in-lust state and slowly began to blush realizing all the things he had just done. It was truly adorable. Bartho smiled gently and put his fingers under his chin, lifting his head again. Sam blinked once, twice, and the sparkly green was back. Unusual, to say the least. But Bartho could ask that later. He scooped the boy in his arms, an aftercare session was due so the boy didn’t feel guilty for his actions. He walked with the boy into the shower, and let the hot water make its magic as he carefully massaged his little angel, taking especial care of his tight hole and soft penis. They moved from the bathroom and Bartho tucked the boy under the sheets, and with a kiss to his forehead, he left. Sam was gone the moment his body hit the mattress, exhausted from all the events.

* * *

The next morning Sam groaned waking up. He could feel his body heavy and saggy, like his whole being had been stripped of its energy, even though he had just woken. He tried going back to sleep, but was brutally interrupted by a cheery loud humming that came inside his room. The doors opened to a gold hopper with a big smile spread on his face. Ollie jumped in excitement over to the bed and sharply unwrapped Sam from his covers

“ugh, god let me sleep, you’re too energetic” Sam complained as he buried his head into the pillow. He only needed one quick glance at his friend to know he was vibing. The ray of sun shone on him and it made him sparkly somehow, even his hair was glistening as it waved with his every movement. How could that be the same boy that was miserable yesterday?

“oh no, not happening Sammy” he swatted at the boys butt and he jumped from his bed “you are officially one of us now, hence you can be punished as much as we can, and unless you want to… you know… relive _that_ , you better move. We will be late for breakfast otherwise” he continued his sweet humming as Sam mumbled a few bad words at him

Sam paused for a second, recollecting the thoughts of the previous night. He was always so sure that he would never do something like that, always used to fighting for himself, to stand his ground with his head held up high, to appear fearless despite his weakness, but yesterday he had made the complete opposite and it felt so… good. He felt light and relaxed after the shower with his Master. The only thing that bothered him now, was waking up to find it was all a dream. Staring at the ceiling, self-conscious of his own feelings, he whispered “one of you…” the words were vague, but not meaningless “why do you care so much? I don’t even have a mark” he asked, intrigued and a bit upset, though he didn’t know why exactly

Ollie chuckled, it amused him how oblivious and moody his friend could be, but then, that was probably one of his charms “it’s obvious. It’s because I like you, that’s all. Don’t worry about the mark, it will come when you’re ready” he answered gently. The last thing he wanted right now, was to upset Sam, he couldn’t handle another tantrum so early in the morning, especially when they were already late. Ollie winked at the boy and finished “thank you, by the way, for yesterday”

Sam blushed, he may have accepted to do all those things for his friend in the beginning, but after his Master’s embrace, he wasn’t so sure. By the end of the session though, he was definitely aware that he did for himself, so being thanked for that made him a little self-conscious.

It didn’t take long for the brunette to get ready, it kind of felt like part of a routine now, so in a couple of minutes they were ready and strutting through the doors of the kitchen. Louis was more than pleased to see both his friends lively and well. It was no mystery to anyone that the Indian beauty was a worrywart, and despite being able to see both of them everyday when he brought their food, he wasn’t at peace at all until he knew they were both free. Now, looking at the ecstatic blond bunny, he felt relief washing over his body. Being punished was always a thin line for them, sometimes the punishment was something light, like some minor spanking, other times it went almost overboard with being whipped (no serious damage, however) but never they had been isolated for more than three days. To see Sam and Ollie imprisoned together for more than a week, it was new and frightening, especially with every visit when he saw how bad Ollie was having. Disheveled hair, dry skin, dark circles under his eyes, by the very last days he wasn’t even smiling anymore, answering with short sentences, almost monosyllable. He just wished he would never have to go through that. Well, at least they were both safe, and somehow it made Oliver shine brighter than before. Unusual, to say the least.

They took their time preparing the breakfast after hearing that Mr. King had gone out in a rush and would only be coming back for dinner. They enjoyed their meals in the kitchen, where all the other boys came in soon after, both to check on their friends and to eat. Finn was rather happy with the outcome of their punishment, it appeared that he too took a liking to Sam and was glad to hear he would be staying with them. That is, after cringing heavily hearing how bad Oliver handled himself, and laugh teasingly every time Sam blushed trying to describe things from his perspective.

The day passed fairly quick for Oliver and Sam. Turns out they had a bit of work accumulated and they went hard to get it done. Sam wiped so many things that by the end of the day, his hands were shaking from all the repeated movement. Oliver, on the other hand, had a huge pile of clothes to wash, since the boys hadn’t washed anything as ordered. Master said it would be the last bit of his punishment. When he finished, he could feel his body lighter, he had probably lost a pound or two in the process.

When dinner finally arrived, they were tired. Sam looked like a zombie walking, and Ollie went from a bunny to a sloth, dragging his arms around as he walked. They were both ready to take a shower and properly lay defeated on their beds, but they had to go through dinner first. The surprise on their faces when Jimmy announced that Master would not be back for dinner, was both relieving and worrying. It meant that they could rest earlier, but it also caused concern to why Mr. King had been gone all day. It wasn’t common, even for the veterans in the house. Normally, Bartho didn’t like spending his time outside, he claimed the people were not worth his time, however on more intricate missions the govern assigned him, he would eventually spend a whole day out, in very rare occasions it would extend for two days. But that only happened pretty much after the Great Ancient War, when the leaders of the city had to beg Bartholomeu to help stabilize a system to rebuild the city. And mind you, he only accepted helping them because he felt somehow responsible for the whole’s city demise to begin with. For him to stay out for so long out of the blue, it made the boys shiver with anxiety

“say, Oliver, is Mr. Kin-… I mean, Master… Is Master gonna be alright?” Sam asked, quite intrigued with the fact that the man had not shown, and from what he heard from his friends, he wasn’t one to skip his meals

Ollie couldn’t help a little smirk on the corner of his mouth “suddenly worried about _your_ Master, huh?” he said teasingly, watching as the brunette blushed “you have nothing to worry about, however. On top of being very powerful, he is also experienced in battle, so he can fend for himself. We, on the other hand, should probably go to bed before we collapse right here” he chuckled and elbowed his friend, making him move ever so slowly towards the staircase. By the time each one hit the bed, they were out

* * *

When the sun hit Sam’s face that morning, the boy woke up. He felt much better than the previous day, rested and with his energy flowing, and surprisingly, no one had bursted in his room, pulling him out of bed. After a quick shower, he was dressed and ready to take on his daily duties. It wasn’t even that long ago, maybe a week or so, that he had so much trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he worked as a house maid of some sort, but now… Well, after spending some days locked inside a room with a nympho (he had to made a mental note to not let that slip his lips in front of his blond friend), waking up to do some house chore was invigorating. And since he was still learning all of the necessities of his Master and his estate, he was often dragged to help one of the boys with a new task, like cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, picking up food, sorting out Bartho’s documents, gardening, even taking care of some animals at the barn behind the property, so it was always a new and fun experience. So far, gardening with the twins had been the most enjoyable activity, primarily because it was so refreshing to step outside and feel the sun’s warmth heating his skin, inhaling the scent of the daily-blooming flowers, and watching as the twins came up with beautiful designs to their flowerbeds. Then, just being around Finn and Fizz was a _fiesta_ itself, like this morning. It was interesting to watch as they were polar opposites. Finn was similar to Ollie, he hopped and hummed around like he was a princess in a fairytale, picking up flowers and watering the plants as he talked to them. Fizz, on the other hand, was more serious about his work, always focused on his trimming, carefully cleaning after his work, perfectionist to a fault. The only time Fizz showed a smile was either when he praised himself for his perfect work, or when he’d come up with a snarky comment to throw at his friends. And despite being complete opposites, they both managed to work in a synchrony so smooth, that anyone watching from the outside would say they were robots. Sam was very glad the white-haired boys took their time to teach him patiently, because from what he had heard from the other boys, they could turn your life in hell if you ever messed up their gardens.

After a long morning, Sam was dripping in sweat. It had been very long since he had spent so much time under the sun doing activities, but he was glad nonetheless. It made him feel alive. Something he never felt while wandering in the city’s street. It could just be the nature nearby, but he knew it was something more. His mind wandered to the reminiscence memory of the night he became someone else’s property, those promises. He took a deep breath, feeling the hot fresh air one last time before going back inside.

Sam had just made a few steps in when Ollie came rushing to him, his expression was the brink of despair “Sam we need your help!” he almost screamed and startled the boy, who gave Ollie a questioning look “Master is coming back for lunch, and he is bringing guests. We need to make sure everything is perfect” he completed

Sam’s eyes went wide with the news, and he quickly followed his friend to the kitchen, where Jimmy and Louis were already panting from running from one side to the other. They had just started preparing the main dishes but it would take some time and they still needed to make sure the salad was fresh and the dessert had to go to the fridge before being served. They had barely an hour to do all that. Needless to say, the kitchen became a warzone. Plates moving from one end to the other, being filled and mounted with different types of fruits, vegetables and cheeses. Then several pans were being dragged around from the stove to the counter and back to the stove again, each time someone different made sure to stir the food carefully. The dessert was also far from easy, they taste-tested it several times to make sure it wasn’t too sweet but also not to bland, before finally putting it to rest in the refrigerator. By the time the clock rang 12:30pm four boys could be found resting their backs on the counter, after finally preparing everything. Just then, Sam remembered that he probably smelt bad since he hadn’t showered yet. He walked out of the kitchen to run to his bathroom, but right in the middle he stumbled on his Master, who had just walked into the dining room accompanied by Nadya and two other men

He easily pulled the shocked boy by his wrist and pushed him in front of him, resting a hand on his thin waist “This is the boy I was talking about, my servant who was attacked on the forest” Bartho spoke to the people standing in front of him and with a gentle touch, he pushed Sam forward “come on, introduce yourself, boy” he ordered calmly

Sam felt so lost he backed a step closer to his Master. He could feel the eyes of the three people examining him and he felt his stomach twirl. First, he didn’t even know how to make a formal introduction, what should he say? Second… he slowly turned to his Master “S-sir… Please let me clean myself, I’m dirty, I smell so much” he whispered, afraid of letting the guests hear him

Without a hint of hesitation, Bartho leaned in closer and in a single swoop, he licked from the base of the boy’s neck to his ear, causing the innocent creature to almost jump and blush so intensely that his head felt dizzy from the rush of blood “you taste sweet to me” he said with a grin

Noticing how paralyzed his boy was, Bartho simply chuckled and took the front, pulling the boy closer to his side “I’m sorry, he’s still learning his manners” he said pressing his hand to Sam’s head, making the boy bow slightly “Anyway, this is Samuel, my newest servant” he paused and glanced over to Sam, who quickly nodded and whispered very softly a ‘nice to meet you’ “and this, Sam, are Captain Benny and his detective, Mr. Alex, from the Police Department”

Bartho had to hold in a laugh when he saw the look on his boy’s eyes after raising his head to confirm the name of the person he had just heard. Sam could feel his body going limp and cold. He would have fainted if Mr. King hadn’t been holding him the entire time. When he looked up, he saw Alex. His old friend Alex. The one that took care of him all those times, and the one who warned him to stop before he got in a dire situation, something like this probably. He looked calm, composed despite the fact that Sam was right there in front of him. Actually, was he even looking for him? What was he thinking? Would he even look at Sam after seeing him like that? Would Sam finally be able to go back home now that the one person who could save him had finally found him? He was having troubles keeping his emotions at bay just looking at the black-haired man who stood slightly behind his boss. Maybe now he would finally be free…

“nice to meet you, Samuel” the detective was the first to answer. His voice not higher than a regular tone he would use in an everyday basis with his suspects. It sent shivers to Sam, to hear him being so polite in that situation. The lack of intimacy from his old friend almost felt like an abandonment. It struck a thread on his chest.

The boy was unable to answer. The only action he mustered the strength to do, was a slight nod. He knew if he tried to open his mouth, he would break. He could tell by the tears gathering right behind his eyes. Why was it so painful for him? He couldn’t think of a simple reason, perhaps because his mind wasn’t processing all that was happening in that room at the moment. He just wanted to run and hide in his room, maybe until the next day when he knew there would be no surprise guests in the house.

Nadya was by the side, watching carefully as that tenuous introduction evolved into a completely different and sensitive matter. She watched especially the little servant boy, trying to read his emotions, but mainly because she wanted to see how he would react. And on point, when she saw his hands pressed together against his chest, trying to control his own shaking, she knew he was frightened. It could be something as simple as the fact that the boy was dirt from previous housework, and having to stand there greeting his Master’s guest could be considered an offense, but that would not fit his character. So, it had to be about the detective that came looking for him on her mansion, in the end she was glad she had sent him there, otherwise she wouldn’t have the chance to see how this would develop.

Either way, the boy was trembling like autumn leaves struck by the wind, it was better if Bartholomeu acted instead. She threw one quick glance to her friend, who promptly took the hint and pulled his boy closer, pressing his back against his chest and resting his arms around his torso, like a sweater, keeping him safe

The captain wasn’t aware of whatever was happening, but he as a regular human, just wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. If having to deal with one powerful mage wasn’t enough, he had two of the most dangerous people standing next to him. It took all his effort just to talk and smile instead of panicking. He cleared his throat to talk “Since the introductions are over, let’s jump straight into business” he smiled softly at Sam, who was clinging to his Master like a vine “We’ve heard about what happened with you in the forest, Samuel, and we were hoping we could hear from your words about that night. It might lead us to capture whoever sabotaged the prison to let those guys out” he looked at Mr. King instead, waiting to see if he had said everything accordingly

With a nod, Bartho leaned closer to Sam and whispered in his ear “you just need to talk, but if you’re not feeling good about it, we can send them away and I’ll talk to them later” his hand tightened its grip around the boy. Bartho thought it would be an interesting idea to make Sam stand in front of his detective friend. He needed to know exactly what he was dealing with between those two. He never expected his kitten to be so shaken, and from what he could see, Alex wasn’t having a better time. The detective was keeping his eyes focused on Bartho, making every effort to not look at the boy, or he would simply lose his posture and give away the pretense

The fact that Bartho had asked Alex to act like he didn’t know Sam, was a shock to the detective at first. But once the man explained that it would be the best way to keep the boy from trying another escape, he quickly agreed. Though, he never thought it would be so hard to hide his feelings in front of the person he considered his younger brother

Sam was cowering. He wanted to reach out to Alex, but he was simply too afraid of being rejected, both from the detective and by his master later. It was a dire situation for him. He just wanted to vanish from there, but the tight grip on his waist indicated he wasn’t going anywhere. It was funny how that gesture made him feel safer than if he was otherwise left alone. Even hearing his Master’s whispering what he should do sent him a small wave of relief, felt like a breather, to know he could simply turn his back on them and slide away to his room. However, even though his heart was conflicted, he felt like he wanted to spend more time close to Alex. Even if the man didn’t want to look at him anymore, Sam just wanted to know he was there, that he was real and not a delusional dream. Nodding to his Master’s word, he complied to tell the Captain his story about that fateful day.

They moved to sit at the dinner table. Sam next to his Master who was at the head of the table, and the other two officers seated across from him. Nadya decided she didn’t want to seat and instead went barging into the kitchen, saying she wanted to make a little surprise to the other boys. As soon as they were seated, Sam took in a deep breath and with his eyes low, he started to tell everything that happened from the moment he stepped inside the forest that day. Everyone was quiet, just letting the boy talk about his experience, but when he mentioned the way he was treated by the bandits that held him, two very distinctive growls were heard in the room. Alex had endured hearing the story without breaking a sweat, but it was practically impossible for him to suppress his anger against the putrid people that tried to rape the poor boy. He unintentionally broke the pen he was using to take notes, and only noticed when his boss casually slipped another one next to him. He inhaled silently and forced himself to focus, glad that Sam hadn`t looked up yet, so he missed that little scene. For Mr. King, however, it wasn’t as easy because he had been in the forest that night, and he witnessed the deplorable state of his boy when he found them. Remembering that day always made the man lose a little of his self-control, and a small portion of his anger emanated in form of a weird dark-green. The aura would have made people in the room paralyzed if Nadya didn’t arrive just in time to put her hands on Bartho’s shoulder and warn him to keep his control. He sighed, self-aware that he had lost his temper once again near the boy. He had to ensure that everything was fine so the conversation could continue, otherwise everyone would just stand frozen in place staring at the dangerous killer instinct aura that emanated from Bartholomeu

After talking, Sam felt sick. His stomach, that wasn’t holding very well until now, gave up and fought to expel everything from inside. The boy almost stumbled on the chair, when he quickly stood and asked for permission to go to the bathroom, with a hand pressed against his mouth. Bartho nodded and ordered Oliver to accompany the boy. After Sam left, Louis served lunch for the four people that were seated. They ate their meal in silence, without any significant subject that they could share in a regular talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hop on the train, we're moving with this story now :~


End file.
